Rise of The Night Fury
by MidwestMexican
Summary: Our favorite HTTYD couple thrown into the Star Wars universe. All they ever thought about was joining the ranks of the 501st but once they are in they realize that maybe what everyone was saying about the Empire might be true. (Disclaimer I own nothing not the characters or the songs that will pop up here and there, Please Review this is my first story) See inside for better detail
1. Here We Go

**A/N: Hello to all who read this story. First off yes I know there are not any true Star Wars characters in here, It is the characters from How To Train Your Dragon in the Star Wars universe. I am planning on making a squeal to this and while it is a little ways out from happening I just wanted to get this story more exposure. So if you read it let me know what you think. Also the story has been done for some time now so nothing about it is going to change. Leave a review and let me know what you think about it and check out my other stories as well, and don't forget to vote on the poll that I have up on my profile page. That's all I got for you guys hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

We stood there on the streets of Coruscant, flying vehicles soaring high overhead as a light rain kisses their cheeks and shoulders. This was all we had ever dreamed of since the moment we first saw the 501st legion of Stormtrooper's march through the streets back when we were nine years old. Inspired by the hope and the promise of adventure, getting to see the galaxy and all it had to offer. With the added benefit of feeling patriotic and helping the Empire maintain peace and protect those they care about. We looked to each other that and vowed that we would join the Imperial forces when we were old enough. Now 11 years later, having left our homes in the lower level of the never ending city, we have never been more excited to b standing outside the recruiting office. We couldn't help but be riveted to the ground. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other with a happy yet worried glance.

"What if we get separated and put into different squads?"

This was the first time that Hiccup had ever heard Astrid speak with a hint of fear in her voice, the first time he has ever seen fear in her eyes. He looks at her and as his face softens and he smiles at her in a way that only he can that makes the world just melt away. He leans in gives her a soft kiss on her cheek and whispers to her.

"They won't separate us, I won't let that happen."

With that we find that our feet are able to move again as we walked into the recruitment office. The doors slide open and while it was daytime, the sun was hidden behind the clouds of rain. The pair are instantly blinded by a surge of white light that floods into the street behind them. Two steps past the doorway and the doors shut just as fast as they opened, sealing themselves shut with a small mechanical locking sound. As we adjusted to the blinding light, Hiccup notice how clean and organized the office is. Not what he thought of when he thought of army recruitment office, but then again this is the Empire. In the Empire they always strive for the best, nothing else will simply do. As we made our way to the front desk, holo-screens line the walls with images of Stormtrooper's battling across all kinds of different worlds. From the thick jungles of Dxun, to the rolling hills of Dantooine, to the sink hole cities of Utapau. The last holo-screen is an image of a Stormtrooper, blaster rifle in one hand with the other pointing at whoever would happen to be looking at the screen with a quote above him saying " _We want you to join us in the never ending fight to protect the galaxy, join the 501_ _st_ _legion and be on the fore front of protecting the galaxy."_

It wasn't much but it was more than enough to convince Hiccup and Astrid that they were doing the right thing. Looking back at each other we each wore a look of such determination and pride we simply nodded to one another. With more purpose then we ever had before, we walked right up to front desk and before the receptionist could even begin her opening phrase. Hiccup and Astrid both spoke with such a sense of confidence.

"We are here to join the 501st."

The receptionist who looked a little stunned that these two kids not only beat her to the punch of her greeting, and throwing her completely off her game. Also claiming to want to join the best legion in the entire Imperial army. Sitting back down taking a breath and clearing her throat she simply asked.

"Well I hope you know what you are getting yourselves into, the only question I have to ask is what your age? Since no one under the age of 18 is allowed to join."

The look of determination hadn't faded from their faces when we both answered.

"We are 20 years old."

With that the woman pulled out two data pads and handed one to each of them. They were simple questions about themselves, medical history, and criminal history if we had one, relationship status, where we might want to go into the military things of that nature. We both froze for a moment when we came up to the question that asked if we were in a relationship, we looked over to one another unsure of what to put. If we say yes and put each other's name down will we stay together, or will we be separated? If we say no and lie we still might get separated, we don't know what the Empire's stand was on letting couples be in the same unit. The receptionist seemed to notice our worried gazes towards each other, and was able to put it together fairly quickly what was bothering them.

"If you both are worried that being a couple might get you separated don't be, there are a plenty of couples that are in the same unit all throughout the Empire."

She beamed a smile at them and got back to work. At hearing this news Hiccup and Astrid couldn't believe our ears, we could be together! We started to wonder why when we were younger and living in the lower levels. The towns people were always saying how terrible the Empire was, how evil they were and how they were tearing the galaxy apart. The way this lady made it seem the Empire was the best thing to ever happen to the galaxy. Now more than ever we believed that this is the right choice. Answering all the questions took about an hour. When we were done we handed the data pads back to the woman, who told us to come back tomorrow around the same time to find where we would be shipping off to start their training.

 _(The next day)_

We didn't managed to get much sleep last night, for we were both far too excited. Thinking of all the different places that we would be sent to, and starting our training. There are so many worlds that we knew of, and an infinite amount we couldn't even dream of. Walking back to the recruitment office from our apartment took about an hour. The sun was shining on the upper level. Almost like a sign from the heavens, up in the sky we could see the one thing that symbolizes what the Empire stands for. A Star Destroyer. Both of our faces broke out in grins that refused to fall as we walked back into the office. The same woman was there and knew why we were so happy.

"I'm guessing you saw the Star Destroyer hovering in the sky?"

She asked even though everybody knew the answer to that question.

"That would be… _The Leviathan_."

She said with as grandeur and suspense as humanly possible. Still in awe at what we had just seen, all we could do was nod our heads at her.

"And that just so happens to be the ship that will take you both to Mandalore. Where you both will learn how to fight just as the Mandalorains did thousands of years ago, not to mention it is home to the best sniper academy in the galaxy."

Hiccup and Astrid were trying to contain their excitement and failing to do so, we were giving nervous laughs, smiling uncontrollably, and jumping up and down. That all stopped when we heard we would have access to the best sniper academy in the entire galaxy, we looked at each other in shock as we whispered out.

"The Crosshairs."

We had gotten everything we wanted, we got to be in the same unit, we were going to the planet of their choice, and we would finally be able to receive the sniper training we had always wanted. No more shooting at large rats or other insects, but real targets with real teachers. All of this was going through our heads so fast that Hiccup had to stop and ask

"When are we scheduled to depart?"

The woman looked up at him.

"Not for a few more hours why?"

A small grin grew on his face.

"Would they allow me to bring my rifle from home to the academy?"

The woman looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face, not sure if he was serious or not. She decided to humor the boy.

"I don't see why not, though I have never heard of anyone bringing their own rifles not sure why you would. The Crosshairs have the best rifles in the galaxy."

She said confidently and a little matter of factly. The smile on Hiccups face grew and Astrid let out a small chuckle at the woman's claim. Confused the woman asked

"What is so funny?"

Astrid let a long elated sigh and just went to shaking her head and smiling. Turning to Hiccup the woman still had a confused look on her face, and all she got was

"Wait here and I will be back to show you."

Just like that Hiccup was out the door hailed a transport and sped off to his house. Not more than 15 minutes later, Hiccup return with a rifle case in hand. It was small and very unassuming but he strode in with a confidence, like he had the deadliest weapon in the galaxy in that case.

"This is why we were chuckling at your claim of The Crosshairs having the best sniper rifles."

He pulled the case up and set it on the desk undid the clasps that held it shut, and opened it in a way that the woman couldn't see what was inside the case. Not a minute later Hiccup revealed his rifle to the woman Astrid just stood behind him staring proudly at the rifle that had yet to be revealed. With a smile on his face he lifted the rifle to show the woman, the first thing she noticed was that on the stock of the rifle there was a small engraving the read " _Toothless"_ puzzled at the engraving she then looked at the rifle and had to stifle a laugh. The thing looked like it had been buried in the jungle for years and had succumbed to the elements, like it had lost all of its bite. 'Toothless' she thought in appropriate name. The smile never faded from Hiccup's face though as he knew what the woman was thinking, it was then that he turned the rifle over so the woman could see the type of rifle that was before her. Her eyes widen in shock and the look on Hiccup and Astrid's face grew smug with pride. Before the woman was none other than a Mandalorian Sniper Rifle, not just any kind either but a MandalTech rifle even the Empire didn't have access to the specs that made these rifles so deadly. MandalTech doesn't sell to the Empire even if their plant is on Mandalore. The woman stood there mouth gaped open like a fish, a few moments later after shaking her head she was finally able to ask.

"How did you manage to come across one of those, they only make so many for each planet, not to mention how expensive they are?"

Hiccup stood there beaming with pride over how the woman gazed upon his rare rifle.

"I found it an alley about five years ago, buried under a heap of garbage. The only reason I saw it was because I tripped over the barrel and discovered it. When I found it, it was in need of some serious repairs, a new stock, power cell, scope, and barrel. After six months of acquiring the parts from MandalTech, I got him back up and running. I named him _Toothless_ , since when I found him he had no firepower, no bite so to speak. As for why it looks this way, I painted it that way so to discourage anyone how might want to steal it. I mean who would want to steal a rifle that looks like this."

With that he started to put the rifle back in its case and waiting for the transport that would take to _The Leviathan_. Hiccup and Astrid sat in silence mulling over their thoughts about what the future would hold for them. We were broken out of our thoughts when the receptionist called over that our shuttle was ready. Excitement washed over us as we grabbed our bags and the rifle case and headed to shuttle. As we got on the ship we were met by an Imperial officer with a check list, he asked our names, confirmed that we were on the list and let us pass. The shuttle was packed with other recruits from all over Coruscant, as we made our way to the Star Destroyer. We gave each other a quick kiss and whispered to each other

"Here we go."

* * *

 **A/N: So like I said How To Train Your Dragon characters just in the Star Wars universe. Hope you like the story be sure to tell me what you think of it in the reviews and Vote on my poll for which story you would like to see next.**


	2. The Leviathan

The shuttle ride to _The Leviathan_ lasted only twenty minutes but to Hiccup and Astrid it felt like time decided to play a cruel joke on them, and make every second seem like an hour. We were so excited to board the massive star ship, the anticipation was killing them. The ride was silent no one said a word but as the shuttle turned and the ship came into view, and there wasn't a single person not looking out the view port and gazing upon the ship.

The sheer size of it dwarfing even the tallest skyscrapers on Coruscant and making the Senate building look no bigger than a pebble. We felt the shuttle begin to slow down and not soon after we landed in the hangar bay. Gathering our bags and clutching the rifle case, we stepped off the shuttle to a pitch black reflective floor, so much so it was like looking in a mirror. We looked around the hangar bay and all around us TIE fighters and bombers were sitting on the hangar floor. Around some of the fighters were what looked like mechanics and next to them Stormtrooper pilots dressed head to toe in a black spacesuits, with breathing tubes coming out of their helmet connected to a small pack on their back.

We made what we assumed was eye contact with them and to be honest it was a little unnerving, we couldn't see their eyes but it still looked like they were trying to stare a hole right through us. The Imperial officer that was on the shuttle was leading our group out of the hangar and down the long corridors of the ship, stopped just before a set a blast doors.

Turning to us he began to speak "When we go through these doors you will find a seat and remain quiet, the captain of the ship will meet us in there to go over the rules and expected behavior of you cadets while you are on board _The Leviathan_ is that clear?"

Without missing a beat the group of about 50 cadets replied "Yes sir". With that we entered a large atrium that was set up like a large lecture hall. Seats ran all the up the wall in a semi-circle pattern all facing toward the front of the room where there was a small podium, where the captain would stand. Everything was a dull gray and black color giving off kind of a depressing mood, but not enough to kill our good vibe. Finding our seats about half way up the rows, sitting in the center of the row we waited for the captain to enter the room. I looked over to Astrid who was still looking around the room with such an awe inspired look. Not from the room itself, I guessed just more of being on a Star Destroyer and trying to understand that it is real and no longer just a dream.

I nudged her shoulder bringing her out of her day dream like gaze and bringing her attention back to the realm of reality. Her sky blue eyes had such a softness to them that could make all my problems just disappear, her long blond hair always kept in her signature braid so it wouldn't get in the way whenever we were target shooting back on Coruscant. Just as I was about to speak the doors on the far side of the room flung open and in stepped two Stormtroopers, and an officer behind them. The two troopers stood at opposite ends of the room, blaster's held close and high up on their chest. Looking out at us and never moving a muscle always on guard. The officer stopped at the podium looking out over our group, he gave this smug chuckle as if he was seeing something genuinely funny.

He couldn't have been older than 30 or so, pretty young to be a captain I thought. He was tall and had short black hair and a complexion that would give snow a run for its money. He brought himself back together and began to speak

"Hello to you all, I am Captain Falen Shan but from this point on you will call me captain or sir is that understood?"

We all replied "Yes sir"

"Good I'm glad we got that taken care of, now you will be on my ship for the entirety of your journey to Mandalore so I'm only going to go over the rules once since I hate repeating myself. There aren't very many so listen up, rule number one you are not allowed to wonder about the ship freely, you are only allowed in certain areas which we will go over later. Rule number two this is not a pleasure yacht so no co-ed sleeping. Rule number three everyone on this ship is of higher rank than you are, so you will address them as either ma'am or sir. Rule number four you will do what we tell you, when we tell no questions asked. Breaking any of these rules can and will result in severe punishment. So if I were you, I would play nice and be on your best behavior, now if you would follow me we will take you to your dormitories and give you a tour of the ship."

We all stood up and filed out of the room through the same door that Captain Shan had come through, the corridors of the ship were long and uniformly colored grey with a black reflective floor. Little black mouse droids whirled by us on the floor, squads of Stormtroopers walking in sync up and down the corridors before disappearing into a room following whatever orders they were surely given. We continued walking for another five minutes as we reached another set of blast doors,

Captain Shan turned to us and said "beyond these doors are your dormitories to make everything nice and easy men on the right women on the left. You have five minutes to find a room and put your things down."

Never had we moved so fast in our life, we didn't want to start our military career off by getting reprimanded for something like being too slow. Astrid and I found our rooms which were right across the hall from one another we hated the idea of not being together the way we wanted to, but this was the next best thing so we made the best of it. After hiding my rifle in my room and locking the door we made our way back to the Captain to continue the tour.

The tour consisted of showing us the mess hall, the bridge, and a training room that had free weights and a computer for us to research and look up whatever we wanted. Astrid had been really excited about the training room, the thought of being able to keep busy and not let her skills dull put a massive smile on her face. The tour ended with us back at the dorms, the captain bid us farewell and told us to not cause trouble on his ship or else. Before he left I asked him how long before we would reach Mandalore? He replied with it will be a 10 day trip to reach Mandalore. With that the captain was gone and left us to our own to find out what we would do with ourselves for 10 days?


	3. Killing Time

"Holy shit, that was amazing and intense I felt like every single trooper was trying to stare a hole through me, like they have never seen a female Stormtrooper." Astrid exclaimed and to be honest a little irritated by that.

How dare they assume I can't do this well, I will show those pompous bastards that I can do this. I will show the whole damn Empire. Hiccup didn't have to be looking at her to tell that her face was starting turn into a hardened and determined look.

'God help anyone who tries to tell her she can't do anything even if it's impossible' he thought as he was absent mindedly rubbing his arm. He had learned that lesson long ago. Finally at our doors we managed to finally get a good look what our rooms actually looked like since we rushed out of them before. Nothing terribly special same steel grey color, a bed, desk, wardrobe, a toilet and a sink. 'Kind looks like a prison cell to me' He thought. Leaving his door open he started to unpack his belongings that he had brought along which wasn't much, a handful of shirts, couple pairs of pants and shorts, of course socks and underwear.

Placing these items in the wardrobe he pulled out of his bag a small communicator, a Bluetooth speaker that had a skull design on it, a clock, a few notebooks and finally his music player. Turing on his music player and speaker he linked them up, and began looking through his songs trying to figure what he wanted to listen to.

It didn't take him long to find the perfect song, New Beginning by Ben Moon, pushing play and turning the volume on both devices up. Letting the first cord fill his room and the entire corridor. Those who weren't walking by his room came out of their own to see where in the hell the music coming from. Since the music was echoing off the walls it was hard to pinpoint, but eventually they found it.

Astrid was standing in her room leaning up against the wall as she watched her boyfriend very slowly and subtlety start to move in rhythm with the music. Moving his hips and shoulders and his fingers playing ghost notes in the air and dancing all on their own. As the music picked up and the bass dropped he started to move faster, his hips and shoulders starting to pop and lock. He would start to mouth the vocals that could be heard doing his best to copy. Doing a very good job considering it was very hard to figure out but it sounded so perfect coming from him.

Before I knew it, not only had he finished packing and still dancing but I hadn't noticed how loud the music was since I was used to it. However, the others were not amused by this and soon a group of about ten were standing around his door, and if they could they'd be shooting blaster bolts from their eyes. As the song ended so did Hiccup's dancing and finally realizing he had an audience which did not look pleased with him. Stepping over to his music player he turned it off. Turning to them and in what was probably the most sarcastic tone I ever heard from him 'which is saying something considering this guy just oozes sarcasm' he put on the biggest shit eating grin and asked

"Fellas! To what do I owe the pleasure of having you all at my doorstep?"

I tried to hold in my laugh but failed in doing so, which lead to me laughing even harder and eventually snorting which turned me as red as Mustafar. This earned me ten very unamused looks. Turing their attention back to Hiccup. What looked to be the leader of the group who was a short, stocky black haired kid who couldn't be any older than us. Shoved a finger in Hiccups chest and very angrily stated

"Listen here jackass we don't like whatever the fuck that was that you were playing. Since you decided to try and deafen us all with it, I'm going to give you one warning, if I have to come back down here and tell you again I'm going to kick your ass up and down these hyperspace lanes."

His smile fell from his face and instead he was putting on his best impersonation of a stone face. When the man had finished Hiccup simply looked down and began to laugh at the man, which did not sit well with him.

"What the hell are you laughing at!?" Shouted the little man.

This was starting to drawn the attention of everyone else in the dorms who were poking their heads out of their rooms to see what would happen. Regaining his composure Hiccup looked down at the man, who he was a good foot taller than and without missing a beat simply stated

"It is funny that a nerf herder like you thinks you are so high and mighty and need to show off as the bully or tough guy to get people to like you. That you don't realize that you have picked a fight that you can't win."

He said in such a cold tone it sent shivers down my spine, I loved it when this side of him came out and I couldn't wait till everyone left to show him how much I loved it. The little man was clearly very stupid as he threw a punch at Hiccup after being insulted, granted he got Hiccup in the stomach. He didn't so much as grunt in pain or move a muscle, instead his eyes grew cold and sent a glare that could melt a star at this little fucker. With one punch square in the face and satisfying crunch under his knuckles, Hiccup had knocked this guy right out and into the arms of his waiting goons. Who were all speechless to say the least, hauling his carcass away.

I closed my door and noticed that everyone else had shut their door, not wanting to invite the wrath of Hiccup down upon them as well. I stepped over to him and could tell that while he looked mad as all hell on the outside, inside he was freaking out hoping he didn't just invite constant conflict into his life with everyone wanting to see how tough he was. Closing the door he let out a stuttered breath and began to freak out a little, panic washing over his eyes not sure what to do. He was about to speak but I held a finger up to his lips which stopped everything dead in its tracks.

Softly and smoothly I whispered to him "Hey calm down it's not the end of the galaxy, while you didn't see it you pretty much just scared the entire dorm so I don't think we have to worry about any more of that happening."

This seemed to work since I saw the muscles in his face and shoulders relax and he let out a deep sigh pulling me into a hug which I gladly returned he kissed the top of head, and a muttered a thank you into my hair. Pulling back and looking into his eyes I gave him the best sultry look I could muster trying to convey that I enjoyed very much what I had just seen. He met my look with a cocked eye brow as if to say 'really' and all I could do was nod.

Taking the hint he bent his head down and captured my lips in a hungry yet passionate kiss which told me he's in. Backing him up to his bed we started to peel our clothes off until we were just in our underwear, he was laying down on the bed with me straddling him. Sending him a wink I slowly removed my breast band and grinded my hips down onto him, which earned me a groan of pleasure from him as well as from me. His eyes never left my chest while I didn't have the biggest breasts, he could never get enough of them. Soon enough he took one in his hand squeezing and kneading it, his mouth soon found the other one. He began planting kisses all over until he found my nipple and started to suck on it every so lightly it made me groan out in pleasure. I had my hands on his nicely toned chest and started grinding our clothed sexes together.

The friction of grinding along with Hiccup's assault on my breasts almost drove me over the edge, just before that could happen I pulled away and practically tore off both of our underwear. Without missing a beat, I grabbed his harden length and lined it up to my glistening wet opening and impaled myself on him. I had to hold back a scream since we aren't supposed to be doing this, but we didn't care. Soon enough I was bouncing up and down on him feeling him thrust up and into me, it brought right to edge of sweet release. I was holding back as long as I could wanting this to last just a bit longer, finally and somehow 30 minutes later. I gave in, my body began to spasm and I came hard from the sounds of his grunts and moans he wasn't going to be far behind.

With three more thrusts he buried himself deep within me, and came hard feeling rope after rope of his seed coat this inside of my walls. This was the best feeling in the galaxy and no one could tell me any differently. We laid there in each other's embrace hot and sweaty but very much pleased. Sleep was very coming up on both of us fast and before I knew it I heard his breath slow and even, looking I noticed his eyes were closed. 'Looks like sleep found him faster than I thought' Laying my head back on his chest my last thought before sleep took me was 'Not a bad way to kill some time'.


	4. Together

**A/N: Hello all thank for reading my little story here I will update it anywhere from once to three times a week. Also it is absolutely amazing that this story has almost 200 views thank you all so much it really makes me feel good about this. Anyway here is the next chapter please review so i know what you guys think. :)**

Hiccup woke up to see the time was 0800. Still dazed he tried to get up but felt a weight keeping him firmly planted on the bed he looked down and the events of yesterday began to flow back into the front of his mind. Unpacking, the fight, making love to Astrid, he let out a long deep breath 'all is right in the galaxy' he thought. Astrid began to stir beneath him and soon her piercing blue eyes met his brilliant green ones. Smiling up at him she whispered good morning to him and laid her head back on his chest trying to snuggle closer to him. Hiccup began to stroke her hair absentmindedly when it hit him like a runaway cargo ship.

"Shit! Astrid I forgot we can't be seen like this on the ship, whose knows what they are going to do to us we got to get you back to your room before somebody notices!"

Oh he is in full blown panic mode scrambling from the bed to get dressed and try to think of a way out of this mess. Astrid of the other hand was just propped up on her elbow watching her boyfriend scramble around like a frightened Gizka and nonchalantly got up from the bed and started to put her clothes back on. Both now fully clothed Hiccup opened his door ever so carefully and peaked his head out, only to see a couple of Stormtroopers pass by. Startled he jumped back and swore he could hear one of them laugh at him, regaining his composer and settling his heart rate he peaked out again to find an empty corridor. Opening the door further and ushering Astrid out he didn't breathe a sigh of relief until she was back at least in her room although the door was still open. As she got back to her room she looked back and called out to him

"You want to go and check out the training area with me after we grab a bite to eat in the mess hall?"

looking back with a small smile on his face he replied

"I'd like that, I want to see if they have a shooting range since we didn't get a good look around during the tour." Grabbing Toothless and slinging him over his shoulders like a backpack they began to walk toward the mess hall unaware that they were being watched by a certain young man who is now very angry and looking for a way to get even.

Arriving in the mess hall after a short 10 minute walk in a comfortable silence happy to be living our dreams and still trying to come to terms with it. Grabbing ours trays and finding a seat we ate in silence. Putting our trays away we made our way to the training room another 10 minutes away. Pushing through the doors we see a massive amount of what could only be fellow troopers and some of the new recruits spread throughout the enormous room. Most of the people were working on weights, some running around the track, others practicing hand-to-hand combat in a fighting ring, Astrid was really happy about that. While all these were certainly ideal for the best training course Hiccup was only interested in looking for a shooting range of some sort.

"Hey babe I can see you eyeing the fighting ring why don't you go on ahead I'm going to look around for a shooting range I'll meet you at the ring whether I find one or not sound good?" Astrid simply nodded and with a small kiss on his cheek she turned and headed off toward the fighting ring.

Hiccup stuck to the wall as he made his way around the room, he learned to look for a vantage point in any room he was in so as people could not sneak up him and he could monitor the scene that would play out before him. After making it three quarters of the way around the room he came to a door that made him grin ear to ear, the door read _Target Practice_. Opening the door he saw a massive shooting gallery with more than 20 shooting lanes with each lane containing a small holo-pad 'those probably have different programs in them' he thought to himself. Turning out of the room to go find Astrid and tell her about his find the first thing he heard was a loud yelp of pain followed by

"YOU BITCH!"

Turning his head he could see a crowd gathering around the fighting ring. Speed walking his way over there and gently making his way through the crowd he saw Astrid in the center of the ring standing over the same guy who tried to pick a fight with him yesterday. Standing at the side of the ring he watched on with a sense of pride that his girlfriend can more than handle guys twice her size without a problem. The guy stood up sporting a newly broken and bloody nose and staring laser bolts through her. This was making Hiccup feel uneasy he knew Astrid could handle herself in a fight but he still couldn't help but worry. He zoned out for a few moments before being brought back to reality he saw the same guy pointing a short chubby finger in Astrid's face shouting at her

" You son of a bitch! Do you have any idea who the hell I am!?"

Walking back to a corner of the ring and sitting on the highest turnbuckle without a care in the world and what had to have been the smuggest of all looks on her face. Meeting the little fuckers gaze she simply replied in a tone dripping in sarcasm "Oh of course I know who you are sweetie, you are the guy who got his ass handed to him by little ole Astrid Hofferson." The guy grew red in face both in anger and embarrassment his fists started ball into fists and started shake with rage. Unclenching his fists he stomped his way over to Astrid jabbing her in the shoulder with his increasingly annoying chubby fingers shouting at her

"Listen here you Schutta you will rue the day you decided to put your hands on me the great Snotlout Jorgenson do you have any idea who my dad is and what I could do to you?!"

Hiccup had no idea who the hell this Snotlout was or his dad all he cared about was that this guy was threatening his Astrid and he had enough. Climbing into the ring and grabbing Snotlout by the shoulder and throwing him back across the ring Hiccup was staring a hole through the man daring him to get closer. Gathering himself from the force of the throw Snotlout was struck with the realization of who had thrown him across the ring putting on a brave face and puffing out his chest to make himself seem bigger he looked Hiccup dead in the eye and trying his best to threaten him

"Listen here buddy as soon as I'm done with that Schutta behind you and having a bit of fun with her myself" he said looking over Hiccup's shoulder winking at Astrid who had to fight back throwing up all over the ring.

Turning his attention back to Hiccup "After I'm done with her I'm going to repay you for that punch you gave yesterday." Hiccup hadn't heard the remainder of his threat he had tuned it out as soon as he threatened Astrid his gaze hardened and in two very long strides made his way across the ring, looming over Snotlout his voice was cold, calculated and void of any emotion other than pure unbridled rage

"If you even threaten her again I will personally see to it that you die in the most painful manor that I can imagine, I will systematically cut you 1,000 times over your entire body making sure you live to feel every cut, I will slice open your back exposing your ribs and break each and every single one bending them outward all the while making sure you are still conscious. Then when that it done I will take your lungs and place them on top of your shoulders. Then after you have suffered and truly understand the price of your transgression, then and only then will I allow you to die."

Hiccup had the entire crowd shaking their boots they had never heard anything like that in their life and from the look in his eyes nobody wanted to find out if he would go through with it. Hiccup however was far from done with Snotlout

"If you ever so much as irritate me or Astrid ever again a broken nose is going to last thing you have to worry about this is your only warning. Now here is what you are going to do, you are going to get out of the ring, you are going to go do whatever it was you were going to do here in the training room, you are going to not come within 10 feet of either me or her and if you do well… I hope you know how to walk with two broken legs."

With that Hiccup pulled Astrid off the top turnbuckle and into a deep and passionate kiss in front of everyone staking a claim to her letting everyone know mess with her and you go through me.

A couple of hours had passed since the incident in the ring Hiccup was in the shooting gallery blowing off some steam. Target after target getting shot down with head shots he didn't even hear the door behind him open or Astrid walking up behind him. Waiting for him to finish his shot she draped her hands over his eyes drawing out a deep sigh from him and allowing his shoulders to relax he dropped the rifle from shoulder allowing it to rest on its bi-pods on the shooting stand of the lane. He knew it was her no one in the room had come within 10 feet of him since the incident turning around in his chair wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face just below her breasts and into her stomach. Taking in another deep breath and looking up at her with sad and disappointed looking eyes. Not disappointed her but in himself,

"I hated doing that, I didn't want to do that, I didn't want any of this and now I feel like I just put a target on both of our backs I'm sorry babe, I'm sorry I put you in this position." He said barley containing the tears that were forming in his eyes.

She looked down on him with nothing but compassion and caring in her eyes knowing he needed to hear some kind of comforting words to ease his worry. For a moment that seemed to last too long she choked up and took a moment to find the words he was looking for.

"Hiccup, babe, I know you hated doing that, I know you didn't want any of this to happen but this is nothing we can't handle we survived the lower levels of Coruscant, we can survive this, we will survive this and do you know why?" She asked her voice uplifting and leaving it open ended so he would look up and ask her why.

All he did was look up with pleading eyes begging her to finish her sentence. Picking up on the hint she leaned down and gave him a tender loving kiss, pulling away looking deep into his

"We will survive this because I love you and there is nothing that we can't do it when we do it together. All we have to do is stick together and we will show the whole galaxy who Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson really are deal?" She knew what the answer was he knew it to and without a moment's hesitation he smiled while looking up at her.

"You are the best babe thank you I needed that and damn right we will show everybody together."


	5. Arrival

_(Astrid's POV)_

Word had spread around the ship about the incident between Snotlout and Hiccup. Two days after it happened Captain Shan came by to get the story from all parties that were involved. After hearing from us and Snotlout it was determined that Hiccup and Snotlout would no longer be allowed out of their rooms at the same time for the remainder of the trip, Hiccup could be out and about for the first twelve hours of the day Snotlout the second. Hiccup took the punishment with ease, glad that the penalty wasn't anything worse. Snotlout was a different story he argued with the captain over trying to say he didn't do anything wrong, spouting off "Do you have any idea who I am and who my family is" blah blah blah. The captain was un-phased by any of his meager threats and nearly had him court marshaled, once that came up Snotlout soon shut up and took the punishment as it was. It was now day eight or nine of our trip I couldn't remember it sure is easy to lose track of days on a ship. There was a buzz in the air that you could feel, like you knew something was about to happen, of course we knew what it was any day now we would be arriving at Mandalore! It was hard to contain my excitement and Hiccup and to keep himself from bouncing off the walls with excitement. All he could talk about was what we would do when we got there, what is it like, what is The Crosshairs like, so many questions it was so nice to see him laid back and being himself again he really hadn't recovered from the incident for about three days.

Currently we were on our way to the training room, Hiccup's time out had just started and we were going to take full advantage of it. Once he got use to when he could be out we both fell into a routine. Get up at 0700 to be ready to leave by 0800, eat in the mess hall, and head to the training room where we would spend most of our day. As soon as we got their we would run a few laps around the track, hit the weights, spar with each other in the fighting ring and finally finish up with a bit of target practice in the range. Both of us were excellent shots with _Toothless_ Hiccup however was by far the better of us and while I tried my best to beat him there are just somethings in this universe that you can't change, you need food, you need water, you need air, and Hiccup will always be a better shot than me. This would usually take up most of our morning as we would always leave by 1300, head back to the mess hall grab a bite to eat and then we always found our way to a view port to watch the hyperspace lanes shoot by us in a glow of blue and white. We usually stayed here for the remainder of our time and we would just talk and talk about whatever came to mind it was actually very refreshing to know that after being around each other for most of our lives we can still find things to talk about.

Arriving at the training room the first thing that we notice is that nobody else is there, not a soul just us. Looking over to Hiccup as if he would have the answer to this he just shrugged like it was nothing. Not putting too much more thought into it we set our bags down and started our laps. No matter what I tried I couldn't shake the feeling that something just felt off, like something wrong was about to go down, an attack, an injury something I just couldn't get it out of my mind. We finish our laps and head over to the weights to perform a set of curls, bench presses, and squats. After we finish up there we head to the ring for a quick wrestling match that Hiccup ended up winning 5-4. We decided to skip the target practice as we both were extremely tired.

Walking back to the mess hall again we were met with an empty room, okay now I am very suspicious there is always someone in here always. Hiccup seemed to agree with me as the look on his face was that of pure confusion but of caution as well I think he was starting to suspect that something was off as well. After eating and making our way to a view port I couldn't keep quiet any longer "What the hell is going on, on the way to the mess hall and training room we saw everybody and their brother practically and now it is like we are on a freaking ghost ship?" The question was valid but it served two purposes, one to actually put my thoughts out in the open just so I wouldn't go insane, second to break the uncomfortable silence and remind myself what a voice sounded like. Hiccup turned to me and the look on his face told me he was trying to find an answer but nothing came out his mouth just opened and shut close before he could say anything. Not getting anything from him this way I decided to try again but this time putting a little worry in my voice I knew I could get him to respond. "Babe this is actually starting to scare me I don't like." Looking up I saw his eyes widen with surprise at hearing this 'alright now I will get something out of you' I thought. Turning to me Hiccup began to finally put his thoughts into the open "I honestly don't know babe, I'll admit it is weird maybe we just missed the memo or something about staying in our rooms but even still shouldn't there be some troopers around at least… don't worry about it sweetie I will protect you I mean who would want to fight this hunk of a man" he said trying to lighten the mood which he did succeed at accomplishing but it made me giggle, while no one on board _our_ ship would want to fight him he forgets that he is not the most physically intimidating person in the galaxy and anyone else would probably fight him no problem but I love him any way for making me feel a little better.

Just as I go up to kiss him as a thank you the ship comes to a lurching knocking us both down onto the floor. Just as we regain our barring's an explosion rocks the ship and sends us to the ground the again. The intercom crackles to life "THERE WAS AN EXPLOSION IN HANGAR 42 ALL SECURITY TEAMS AND ABLE BODIES REPORT TO HANGAR AND FIND OUT WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" The intercom would have been a welcome sound were it not for why it had sprung to life, but with that we sprang into action and headed toward the hangar bay. Stopping back in the training room I ran to the shooting range since it had an armory for those who did not have a blaster at their disposal. Grabbing one of the E-11 blasters and grabbing several 500 round plasma cartridges and attaching them to the utility belt that had I attached the stock to it we bolted down the hall toward the hangar. Hiccup had put _Toothless_ together while I was gathering my arsenal he opted to not attach the scope since it would likely be close quarter combat. He had about ten 20 shot cartridges and had grabbed a DH-17 blaster pistol and strapped it to his hip as a side arm. Armed to the teeth we ran to see who decided to make an unwelcome arrival on our ship.

 **A/N: Please Review**


	6. Battle for The Leviathan

**_A/N: Wow, just Wow I can't thank all of you who have read this story enough. At the time of this upload this story has almost 500 views from 26 different_** ** _countries. That is just mind blowing. I'd like to thank everyone who has left reviews as well keep those coming I hope I fixed some of the problems. Anyway here is not one but two chapters, I know crazy right. Hope you all like them let me know._**

 ** _Your Friendly neighborhood Mexican ;p_**

 _(Normal POV)_

Arriving in the hangar bay Hiccup and Astrid were greeted to the sight of broken TIE fighters and burning wreckage. Smoke was gathering in the hangar but the ventilation systems soon cleared the hangar making visibility possible again. The first thing we noticed were seven landing craft at the front of hangar just in front of the shielded entrance. With the smoke cleared out and Stormtrooper's and other officers arriving we were able to assess the situation. There were over 200 enemy troops in the hangar and every imperial pilot, and other personal were in mangled heaps on the ground.

One officer pointed to the hangar door itself noticing three starships converging on _The Leviathan_. "So that is where those bastards took our ships."

Confused since neither one of us had heard anything about an attack at any imperial ship yards,

Hiccup asked "Who is it, when did they steal those ships, what kind of ships are those anyway?" He rattled off.

The officer not breaking his gaze on the hangar simply responded "The Zann Consortium a massive crime syndicate led by Tyber Zann. They take joy in meddling with Imperial affairs, about a week ago their forces made a surprise attack on our shipyards at Raxus Prime and made off with three Interdictor Cruisers looks like we found them sooner than expected."

He said with a small grin growing on his face. Unsure of what to do one thing popped into his mind "How the hell did they take us out of hyperspace why didn't we just blow right by them?" Hiccup asked.

The officer was now clearly getting annoyed with Hiccup as he looked down at him with a stern face "The reason boy is because those particular Interdictor ships come equipped with four gravity wells each that create a gravity mass that can pull anything out of hyperspace and keep anything from jumping into hyperspace" He retorted

"Now we have to fight off that massive boarding party AND manage to destroy those ships, we might have them out gunned here on the ship but they still have those ships out there and you can bet that every one of their turbo lasers is locked onto to us and I'm willing to bet they are jamming our comms as well so we can't call for help."

The grim reality set in for Hiccup and Astrid they are trapped on their own ship, out matched and out gunned with no way to call for help. 'How the hell are we going to get out of this' Hiccup thought.

All in all there were about 50 of them that had converged on the Hangar. About 30 Stormtroopers and 20 officers, we didn't see any of the other recruits which was weird but we didn't have time to dwell on that. Storming into the hangar we began to take cover behind the crumbled remains of a TIE bomber. We were pretty sure we got in undetected seeing as laser bolts weren't streaking their way towards us. The same officer who had met us at the hangar door had taken command of our little counter force and began directing us on what the plan of attack would be.

"Alright here is what we are going to do, you ten are going to throw these thermal detonators and try to take out their ships and lay down some cover fire, hopefully we can catch them off guard, while you ten are going to head toward those crates to right, and you ten are going to head over to that destroyed TIE fighter on the left, the remaining 20 of us will remain here and fire on their position hopefully with this small bit of cross fire we will be able to confuse them and defeat them fairly easily. Everybody understand?" He looked over everybody waiting for our obvious reply.

"Yes Sir" we replied in hushed tone so we didn't give ourselves away

It took all of about five minutes for shit to hit the fan with explosions and laser bolts flying all over the hangar. While phase one of the plan seemed to work with everyone being able to get into position after the grenades had been thrown, we didn't see them setting up heavy gun turrets when we were crouched behind the bomber making our plan and now they had us pinned down.

The blaster fire from those gun turrets were starting to tear our cover apart we couldn't stay here much longer. Looking around we were trying to find a better vantage point so we could return fire. We noticed the hangar control room and thought it had to have the best view. Hiccup turned to the officer to tell him his idea.

Shouting so he could be heard over the fire fight "Sir! Look up there the control room, it has to have a better line of fire then what we down here Astrid and myself will make our up there and provide as good of an over watch as we can."

The officer looked up saw what Hiccup was talking he seemed to contemplate it for a moment before giving us the go ahead. Grabbing one of the remaining thermal detonators Hiccup threw it in the direction of the gun turrets causing a minor distraction, but enough of one for the both of them to make it out the hangar and start heading for the lift that would take them up to the control room.

Arriving at the control room they came across the technicians who were supposed to be in control of all the hangar bay functions, dead. There were two holes in the glass window and matching holes in each of their bodies. Pulling their bodies aside we looked out through the windows only to see that the troops at our original position were the only ones left alive. Panicking Hiccup pulled his rifle out and was about to open fire before Astrid yanked it away from him.

"Astrid what the hell!? They need our help!" Hiccup shouted at her.

Astrid just gave him a 'really' look as if that wasn't obvious. Regaining her composure she looked at their troops then back to criminals attacking the ship and it was like a light bulb went off in her you could see her eyes light up with an idea.

"Babe do you know the frequency for that officers communicator?" she asked

Hiccup replied "No but I think I can scan for the local frequencies using the comm system here in the control room."

With that Hiccup got to work trying to find the right frequency so we could talk to the commander. It took a few minutes but Hiccup was finally able to find the frequency. We only knew it was the right because as soon as he found it we heard the commander's voice scream over it.

"IS ANY BODY OUT THERE!? WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS IN HANGAR 42 DAMNIT!"

"Sir this is Hiccup Haddock the recruit who was heading up to the control room we have made it and Astrid here has a plan so listen up and let's find out what she has to say."

Hiccup turned the comm over to Astrid so she could tell the commander her idea.

"Sir I need you and the surviving members of your unit to get the hell out of the hangar I'm going to disable the shields and suck those bastards out into space, so unless you feel like dying a very gruesome death I suggest you move, Hiccup and I will provide cover fire from up here to buy you and your men time to escape." Astrid said commandingly into the comm.

"Very well Astrid lay down some cover fire we are ready to move and we will rendezvous in the corridor just outside the control room ETA 5 minutes." The commander responded.

"You heard the man let's give him some cover" Hiccup responded with a lot of enthusiasm.

With that they shattered the remaining glass and began to rain laser bolts down on the unsuspecting criminals. Astrid was startled by recoil and the color of the laser bolts coming out of here gun. Instead of the typical streamline red, these bolts looked like a bolt of lightning flying through the air. Amazed by this but not able to properly give it any thought at the moment she continued firing, unleashing the full fury of her E-11 blaster rifle.

Hiccup was being more calculated with his shots. Since they had gained a better vantage point he decided to attach the scope to his rifle and systematically take out his targets one by one. He started with the men who were controlling the gun turrets before moving left to right leaving a trail of bodies with smoldering holes in their faces in his wake.

Five minutes later the doors behind them shot open scaring the absolute hell out Hiccup and Astrid. Turning around fully prepared to fight to the death, they were relieved to see it was just the commander and his men.

"What I told you guys five minutes, now are we going to send these fuckers into space or are you two going to stand there all day with that shocked expression on your faces." He teased them.

Snapping out of it Astrid turned to the control panel and firstly brought up a shield to replace the window that she and Hiccup had shot out and locked down the hangar. Next she started to prepare to lower the shields in the hangar and just before she flipped the switch to jettison the enemy into space she decided to send them off with a final farewell.

"ATTENTION DUMB ASSES IN THE HANGAR WHO THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO ATTACK OUR SHIP, WE WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR ENTERTAINING US, BUT NOW WE ARE TIRED OF YOU LITTLE PESTS SCURRYING AROUND AND FUCKING UP OUR HANGAR. FROM ALL OF US HERE ON THE LEVIATHAN WE WOULD LIKE TO WISH YOU ALL A WONDERFUL FLIGHT HOME."

You could almost drown in the sarcasm that emulated from her voice.

But with that she flipped the switch and before the men in the hangar could even scream they were sucked out into space along with their ships and all the other wreckage that was in the hangar. Satisfied with her handiwork Astrid flipped the shields back up and turned around to face us with a smug look on her face. The commander just gave a playful scoff.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah but that's only one problem down now we got to find a way to get rid of those Interdictor ships so we can back into hyperspace and back on track to Mandalore." He said dryly.

He wasn't wrong we didn't have time to revel in our victory there was still more work to be. No rest for the weary as they say.


	7. Prepare

_**A/N: I know two chapters in one day what the hell is the author thinking. He is thinking he should give you all a treat for the weekend.(offers cookies and milk) ;p. Hope you like it**_

No rest for the weary indeed. We were flying down the corridors of the ship making our way to the bridge to come up with a plan for a counter attack with the Captain. We had left the control room about ten minutes ago and now had finally reached the lift that would take us to the bridge. On the way there we were filled with as much joy as the day we first saw the 501st marching down the streets. Stormtroopers squad after squad running through the corridors. It was nice to see some actual humans once again. The ride on the lift was short and there was a short corridor to a pair of blast doors, jogging to the doors they slid open and there around a holo-table was the Captain and the rest of the command crew.

The holo-table was projecting a hologram of the battle field showing the position of the three Interdictor in relation to The Leviathan. The Captain looked up from the table to see that we had entered the bridge.

"Ahh Sgt. Major, I take it that the hangar has been secured? He inquired.

"Yes sir, it was all thanks to these two recruits were it not for them I don't think I would be standing here right now." He replied evenly.

The captain looked over to us to see who the hell the Sgt. Major was talking about. Meeting our eyes his jaw about it the floor and eyes grew to the size of stars. Shaking his head and regaining himself he began to address us.

"Well I don't know how the hell you two kids managed to pull that off but rest assured that when this is all over you and I will be having a little discussion about what happened in the hangar. Now since you are here with the Sgt. Major I'm going to assume neither of you are complete morons on the battlefield so I'm open to any suggestions as to how we are going to destroy those ships and get the hell outta here." He ordered.

The men around the table had grown silent either to think of a strategy of their own or still in shock at hearing that Hiccup and Astrid and cleared out the entire hangar. One of the men started to speak.

"Sir since the boarding party has been defeated couldn't we simply open fire on the ships to destroy the gravity wells and escape to hyperspace?"

"As tempting as that sounds Lt. there are just too many ships compared to our own they would break our shields and destroy the ship long before we could destroy the gravity wells." The Captain replied

The table went silent again before Hiccup spoke up about five minutes later.

"Sir what if we took our own boarding craft to just one of the ships take it over and turn that ship on a collision course with the other two or at the very least one of them?" He threw out.

"A fine idea Hiccup but how do you propose we get the boarding craft to said ship without it getting blown to space debris?" The Captain asked.

"Well there are two possible ways that I was thinking of. One on the off chance you have a ship on board that has a cloaking device on it we could use that. Two being launch our fighters and bombers and use them as a distraction for the boarding craft to get close to enough to the ship relatively undetected." Hiccup replied.

The Captain seemed to ponder over these two options for a good minute trying to either remember if they had a ship with a cloaking device or if the ships they would surely lose in the ensuing dogfight would be worth it. Turning to Hiccup with a smile he gave us our orders.

"You are in luck Haddock, it just so happens that the _Nightfury_ the latest in the long line of Lancer-Class pursuit craft is on board and it just so happens to have a cloaking device." The Captain beamed.

"Now Mr. Haddock here is what you are going to do you are going to assemble a strike force of 30 men since that is all the more the ship can hold, land in the hangar bay of the closest ship storm your way to the bridge and set that ship on a collision course as you have suggested." The Captain ordered.

Just as the Captain finished giving is order the comm system began to light up with an incoming message.

"Sir there appears to be an incoming message from one of the ships sir" A crew member shouted at us.

"Put it through and let us see what they have to say." The Captain replied confidently.

A small hologram appeared in the center of the table, the hologram was that of a Rodian. It didn't take long for him to start making demands.

"Hello there Captain, how nice to see you today." The Rodian greeted us sarcastically

"Let's dispense with the pleasantries and just tell me what the hell you want." The Captain was in no mood for this.

"Right to the point I like that, very well Captain what I want is that ship of yours and since you can't jump to hyperspace and you can't call for help and you are severely out gunned you are not in much of a position to deny or demand anything else of us. So either give us the ship or we blow you all to kingdom come you have one hour." Before the Captain could respond the hologram faded away.

"Damnit!" The Captain shouted, slamming his fist on the table.

He turned to Hiccup and Astrid with a determined look in his eyes and his brow furrowing.

"Get you team assembled, get your asses down to the hangar board that ship and blow him straight to hell we are on a time crunch now move Haddock!" The Captain ordered.

Turning to the Sgt. Major Hiccup looked him dead in the eyes and told him

"Sgt. Major I'm going to want those same men who were with us in the hangar and I'm assuming you can find the eight more we need. Tell them to gear up and prepare to board." With that Hiccup turned to the Captain.

"Which hangar is the ship in sir?" He asked

"Hangar 28" The Captain replied

Hiccup nodded and headed out the door back toward the lift with Astrid and the Sgt. Major in tow to prepare their counter strike.


	8. Counter Strike

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews on the story keep those coming. thank you all who are reading let me know what you think.**

Hiccup and Astrid were the first ones to the hangar and were instantly greeted to the sight of what has to be the sleekest looking ship they have ever seen. The ship was long and narrow had to be at least 100 feet long and looked like an arrow.

The ship was as black as space itself, you could see yourself in its reflection and in small green letters just below the cockpit windows it read _Nightfury_. Hiccup and Astrid moved toward the ship with haste remembering that they were on a time crunch and now had 50 minutes left to board an enemy ship take it over and send it on a collision course with the others and make it back to the _Leviathan_ in that short time frame.

Boarding the _Nightfury_ by walking up a ramp that was lowered in the middle of the ship. Walking up the ramp lights began to flash on and soon the interior of the ship of was lit up. In contrast to the outside of the ship the inside was a shiny reflective white that would make you think you are dirty even if you just showered and had brand new clothes on. With no time sit and admire the ship they made their way to the cockpit and began preparing the ship for launch.

Five minutes later the Sgt. Major appeared at the ramp and called out.

"Hiccup, Astrid are you both in there?"

"Yes sir we are in the cockpit come on aboard we don't have much time and we are prepared to launch." Hiccup called back.

The Sgt. Major appeared in the cockpit with a number of troopers behind him. Looking over his shoulder to see who all was there Hiccup began to inquire.

"I take it you managed to find the remaining troops we needed sir?"

"That is correct Mr. Haddock and everyone here has been briefed on the mission and knows what needs to be done." He replied back firmly.

Giving a satisfying nod Hiccup turned back to see that Astrid was waiting for the command to launch and not wanting to disappoint he smiled and said.

"Well no time like the present, let's get this show on the road, Astrid activate the cloaking device and take off for the closest ship."

Not needing to be told twice Astrid flipped the switch for the cloaking device and turned the engines on and headed out to start the mission.

Once they were in space they had about five minutes before they would reach the closest ship so Hiccup leaving Astrid in the cockpit decided to go back and see who the Sgt. Major had found for new members to fill out the rest of the squad.

Arriving in the main room the squad was gathered around in no particular order. Sitting or standing no doubt getting ready for the mission. Hiccup notice the Sgt. Major standing in front of what looked like eight recruits seeing as they were the only ones besides him who weren't in armor. Walking over to them Hiccup realized he had no idea what this guy's name actually was and felt a little guilty at that he didn't. He didn't just want to just call him Sgt. Major all the time.

"Hello sir I take it these are the new members for the team?" Hiccup inquired

"That would be correct Mr. Haddock allow me to introduce Heather, Dagur, Camicazi, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Eret, and finally…"

"Snotlout" Hiccup finished for him with gritted teeth

Snotlout had not left Hiccup's gaze and was trying to stare laser bolts through him, which would have intimidated anybody else were it not for the fact that Hiccup and Astrid had already kicked his ass several times now. Trying to defuse the tension the Sgt. Major stepped between them holding them off at arm's length,

"Working together on this mission isn't going to be a problem is it you two?" He stated more than actually asked.

"No problem sir just as long as he follows orders and doesn't try to kill us all no problem." Hiccup replied evenly

Snotlout just gave an irritated grunt and nodded. With that Hiccup and the officer walked back down a corridor towards the rear of the ship before Hiccup stopped him.

"Two things, One what is your name I feel bad just calling you Sgt. Major all time, Two Why the hell did you bring him on this mission I know for a fact he will try and kill me, Astrid or both of us?!" He whisper shouted at him.

"I didn't really have a choice he and the other seven that are there were the only other recruits who were excelling in the training room besides you and Astrid, and they were the only ones not cowering in their dorm rooms like the rest of the recruits. To answer your first question now my name is Noah Starline." He beamed with pride.

Hiccup groaned under his breath if these were the best that Noah could find he would have to trust Noah's judgement. The intercom with in the ship came to life with Astrid announcing that we were about to board and prepare ourselves.

Docking into the hangar, Astrid announced that the hangar was empty and it didn't look like anybody knew we were there. Gathering in the main room Hiccup and Noah began to give everybody a final rundown of the mission.

"Alright people one last rundown on what we are going to be doing." Hiccup started gesturing to Noah.

"Pure and simple people we don't have time to play nice or keep quiet so as soon as we are out of the ship and out of the hangar we are making a dead sprint to lift to take us to the bridge. We already have a lay out of the ship on my wrist pad here so we will know where we are going. I also turned on a homing beacon on the ship here so we can find our way back. Any questions?" Noah finished.

Only Snotlout spoke up.

"Yeah why the walking pile of Bantha podo and the Schutta over there part of this mission all you need is a Jorgenson and the mission will surely succeed." He beamed with as much arrogance as humanly possible.

Noah was having none of it though.

"Listen here you little shit if you so much as say another word that is not yes sir I will leave you on this ship after we send it on a collision course just so I don't have to listen to your irritating voice again got it." He stated coldly.

Snotlout went with the easy and right choice.

"Yes sir." His voice sounded meek and small.

"Alright then everybody move out." Hiccup ordered.

Rushing out of their ship just like Astrid had said there was nobody in the hangar. Not bothering as to why, our strike force stormed out of the hangar towards the lift. We ran into a few of the criminals along the way but seeing as they had no idea we were there we caught them by surprise and were able to take them out no problem. Reaching the lift Noah turned to Hiccup.

"Hiccup how much time to we have left?"

"30 minutes sir." He replied evenly

Gathering in the lift Noah turned to address everybody.

"Alright people since we didn't see any other form of resistance before we got here I'm going to bet that there is a substantial force on the bridge so be prepared to fight and watch your fire we don't need to destroy the computers that will allow us to pull this off." He said calmly.

Hiccup and Astrid looked over to one another giving each other a small knowing nod that said everything that needed to be said and gave each other a small kiss just in case things go bad.

Returning their focus to the task at hand the doors on the lift sprung open and in the corridor just before the bridge members of The Zann Consortium lined the walls yet unaware that a strike force of 30 Imperials was on their ship. Before they even had time to react Hiccup and his strike force opened fire and turned the gray walls red with blaster fire and the blood of their enemies.

Bursting through the doors to the bridge it turned out Noah was right. It seemed as if the bulk of the force that had commandeered the ship was on the bridge and every single one of them had heard the blaster fire outside their door. Before anybody knew it the bridge was filled with blaster fire and screams both friendly and those of the enemy.

All around Hiccup and Astrid bodies of their fellow Stormtroopers were dropping like flies while the enemy still seemed to have most of their forces. Taking cover behind a desk Hiccup had flipped it on its side to provide more cover and soon Astrid and Noah had joined him behind the desk.

"Well this is a fine mess we've gotten ourselves into isn't it." Hiccup remarked sarcastically

Noah and Astrid though were not amused by it.

"Hiccup now is not the time for this what the hell are we going to do to kill these bastards?!" Astrid shouted at him.

Hiccup knew she was right he looked down at the floor and began to think of a way out. He looked over to Astrid with a huge smile on his face.

"Hope you don't mind sharing your idea babe." He replied

Before Astrid could ask what the hell he was talking about Hiccup shouted out to the remaining members of their strike force.

"EVERYBODY GRAB ONTO TO SOMETHING BOLTED TO THE FLOOR!"

Before anybody could question him, he popped up from behind the desk and shot out multiple windows on the bridge sucking out anybody and anything that wasn't bolted to the floor. Unfortunately dumbass Snotlout didn't listen to Hiccup and was being sucked toward the now broken windows. Without thinking Hiccup jumped from his position and caught Snotlout in mid-air. Luckily his momentum had carried them to a computer station that was bolted down and caught the both of them before they were sucked out into space.

The security measures had kicked in and shields popped up over the broken windows re-pressurizing the bridge. There were still a few enemies left on the bridge who had heard Hiccup shout and were still trying to regain their barring's. All that was left of Hiccup and Noah's strike force were, Hiccup, Noah, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff, Heather, Dagur, Eret and Camicazi. Making their way over to the surviving members of the Zann Consortium they debated what they should do with them.

"Noah we have survivors over here what should we do with them?" Hiccup asked after he got Snotlout off of him.

Walking over to the five remaining members Noah looked over each one carefully like he was trying to see into their soul. After several minutes he spoke.

"Hiccup how much time do we have left?"

"15 minutes sir." He replied

Sighing Noah gave the order

"Execute them." He said softly

Hiccup and Astrid were frozen to the spot they didn't know how to respond they were stuck. Sure they had killed before they were doing not five minutes ago but those guys were shooting back able to defend themselves at least but not these guys they were defenseless. Hiccup didn't have time to voice his displeasure at the order as Snotlout, Dagur and Eret had shot them all in the back of the head. They fell to the floor with a sickening thud while blood poured out of the massive holes in their head. Hiccup and Astrid were beyond shocked and had to fight back throwing up all over the floor.

"Alright let's get this ship on a collision course and get the hell out of here." Noah ordered

Hiccup felt like the walking the dead just running through the motions he was still in shock at what he had just witnessed and didn't want to believe it. He couldn't deny it though he watched it happen and did nothing. His mind was blank and was light-years away from him. Somehow he and Astrid managed to set the ship on a course and they were making their way back to the hangar.

There were no more enemies between them and the ship and Hiccup was glad for it he didn't know how much good in a fight he would be right now. Boarding the ship and sitting down in the cockpit with Astrid they made their way back to the _Leviathan_ just as the Interdictor ship crashed into the other two ships. They landed in the hangar and the _Leviathan_ shot into hyperspace back towards Mandalore.


	9. Can't Believe

**A/N: I fully plan on having the story pick up here in the next few chapters. Special Thanks to _Anonymous Noob the 2nd_ for giving me a bunch of ideas that i love. i will spend a fair amount of time on Mandalore so prepare for the long haul. Also there is a sexy scene in this chapter for those you who wanted another one (i wanted to write another one too;p). i hope i spiced it up to your guys liking let me know what you think. **

As soon as Hiccup and Astrid landed the Captain had called them up to the bridge. He still wanted to talk to them about what had happened in the hangar earlier. Making their way through the hangar back to the lift they headed up to the bridge.

In the lift Astrid was staring at Hiccup who looked like he was in his own galaxy, just staring off into nothing. Nudging Hiccup she managed to get him out of his stupor he looked over to her with tears threatening to fall down his face. Astrid's face fell into a sullen, knowing smile and she pulled him into a hug whispering to him.

"I know babe, I know but we need to pull it together and get through this meeting with the Captain. We get through that then we can have our own talk back in the dorms okay?" She asked him.

He gave a small nod and wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt and prepared himself for the meeting. The lift reached the level that the bridge was on and Hiccup and Astrid walked putting on their best 'brave' faces so to speak. Entering the bridge Captain Shan was standing around the holo-table that was replaying the battle from the hangar. Looking he greeted Hiccup and Astrid with a smile and waved them over.

"Welcome Mr. Haddock and Ms. Hofferson I was just looking over the battle in the hangar and I must say most impressive. I do have one question though what compelled the both of you to run to a battle when you have no training in firefights?" Captain Shan asked.

"Well sir for all intents and purposes this is our home and anyone who attacks our home deals with us sir and as you can see from that video it is a good thing that we did show up otherwise you would more than likely be handing over this ship so why did you want to talk to us I feel like our actions speak more than what we could tell you."

Astrid responded a little irritated and trying to spare Hiccup from talking too much since he is still in shock from the events on the ship.

"Well Ms. Hofferson I have to ask because as of right now you two are a liability to empire not an asset so if you two would have gotten hurt or killed it would have been my ass on the line so watch your tone missy." The captain replied harshly.

Before Astrid could respond Hiccup placed his hand on his shoulder and gave her a look that said to just go with it before we get into to trouble. Astrid nodded and apologized to the captain for her outburst.

"Now that we have that squared away what happened over on the ship?" The captain asked in a calmer voice.

This time Hiccup responded in a tone void of emotion. It was like someone else was speaking for him, they were just using his voice.

"We landed in an empty hangar stormed through the corridors of the ship taking out a few enemies along the way stormed the bridge and took it over by shooting out the glass and sucking everyone who wasn't holding onto to something out into space. I had to save Snotlout since he didn't listen and in the end there were five survivors that Sgt. Major Starline ordered us to … Execute" Hiccup said softly still trying to force the image out of his head.

"I see well the Sgt. Major was right to do that it will show all those who dare challenge the Empire what the cost of rebellion is that is all I need to know thank you both you can return to the dorms we will be arriving at Mandalore tomorrow so rest up you two you have earned." He beamed with pride.

Turning around to walk out off the bridge Hiccup and Astrid stunned by the captain's harsh and remorseless comment that was until they were stopped by the captain.

"Oh and before you disembark tomorrow the both of you meet me in hangar 28 I will have something for you." He said calmly.

Hiccup and Astrid nodded and headed toward the lift that would take them back to the dorms.

Making their way back to Astrid's dorm room Hiccup fell to his knees as soon as she closed the door and began to sob hysterically. Astrid sat down on the floor and gathered Hiccup into her embrace and let him cry onto her.

20 minutes… That is how long Hiccup cried but once he reached the ten minute mark it was more like silent sobbing and heavy uneven breaths. Pulling himself together he looked up at Astrid through red, puffy, and tear stained eyes and whispered a thank you to her. Before she could respond there was a pounding on her door.

"Would you tell that pussy to man up, if he can't stand to watch a few scumbags die a traitor's death then he shouldn't be joining the Empire!"

They recognized the voice instantly, it was Snotlout's.

Astrid helped Hiccup to his feet and slowly moved him over to her bed and laid him down. Storming over to her door she wished she could tear the door open but had to settle for the unsatisfying push of a button that opened the door calmly.

Glaring laser bolts through Snotlout and Dagur and Eret who were standing by him and snickering with him. She shouted at him in a voice that could have been heard all throughout the Senate building.

"I WOULD THINK YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD BE GRATEFUL FOR HICCUP SINCE HE IS THE ONE THAT SAVED YOUR SORRY ASS NOT ONCE BUT TWICE TODAY!" She had to stop to take a breath and calm down.

"I would think you would have learned your lesson to stop antagonizing us since both of us can kick your ass from here to Coruscant and back before you would ever land a punch. You are starting to piss me off Snotlout get the fuck out of my face and away from my room before I fill you full of laser bolts." She growled at them.

Snotlout though was anything but smart and had to push Astrid.

"What are you going to do if I don't in case you haven't realized it yet sweet heart we have you two outnumbered and you both have been a thorn in my side for far too long Dagur, Eret grab her and bring her back to my room it is time we taught this Schutta a lesson." He said with an evil grin on his face.

Astrid jumped back and reached for her E-11 blaster rifle only to realize in horror that she had left it on the _Nightfury._ Fear grew in her as she didn't know if Hiccup could fight right now she was all on her own. Waiting to feel a hit and four hands to drag her off to be undoubtedly raped. she never felt the hit though.

Looking up to see what they were waiting for Astrid was astonished to see Heather, Camicazi, Fishlegs, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut standing in their way. She had no idea where they came from but right now she didn't care.

"If you ever threaten them again you will have to deal with us. Since you won't listen to them maybe you will listen to us leave them the fuck alone." Heather said in a cold emotionless voice.

Seeing that they were clearly out matched Snotlout, Dagur, and Eret turned around and stomped off back towards their rooms.

"Thank you guys I don't know what I would have done to stop them." Astrid said with a sigh of relief.

"Don't mention it we are all getting pretty sick and tired of his bullshit if he ever bothers you again don't be afraid to call us here are our frequencies for our communicators." Heather handed her a piece of paper while smiling gently down at her. It had all of their frequency numbers on it.

Astrid gave her a small nod and with that they left her and Hiccup to themselves. Astrid closed the door and made her way back over to Hiccup who was in even more shock at the events that had just occurred. Before Astrid could say anything she was pulled into a passionate kiss by Hiccup.

This kiss was not like the last time they made love. This kiss was raw, hungry and needy. As if this was the last time Hiccup would ever get to kiss her. His tongue soon found its way into her mouth exploring the wet cavern. She fought back with her own tongue trying to gain dominance but after several minutes of trying gave in.

'Hiccup needs this' she thought.

'He is scared and needs me to reassure him'. She justified in her head, not that she would ever reject Hiccup.

Astrid soon found her tunic and leggings being practically torn off along with her breast wraps and underwear and being thrown all about her room. Hiccup was still assaulting her mouth when his hands moved to grasp her breasts with firm rough hold.

Gasping into his mouth Astrid's eyes began to roll into the back of her head with pleasure. Hiccup began to knead and squeeze her breasts roughly and without remorse. He started to kiss his way down her jawline, down her neck, collar bone and down her right breast until he got the her nipple that was starting harden.

Before Astrid could tell him to keep going Hiccup took her nipple into his mouth and began to suck on her nipple without mercy. Astrid had to stifle a scream as her body radiated with pleasure. Hiccup's hand did not remain idle however, his left hand was still squeezing her left breast while his right moved down her body to her sopping wet womanhood.

Stroking her clit roughly Astrid's back was starting to arch off the bed and into Hiccup's hand. Without warning Hiccup plunged his index and middle finger into her womanhood and this time Astrid could not hold her scream of pleasure she howled out Hiccup's name begging him to go faster to which he gladly obliged.

Pumping his fingers into her faster and faster, sucking on her breast and squeezing the other Astrid was getting closer and closer to the sweet edge of release. Without warning Hiccup stopped all of his movements and pulled his fingers out her. Astrid whimpered at the loss of the sensation since she was so close.

Looking up at Hiccup through half open eyes she caught him sucking on his two fingers that were just buried deep inside of her. She shuddered in pleasure at the sight of it.

"Babe that is soooo hot." She said with a lust filled voice.

Hiccup leaned down and whispered to her "You taste good milady."

To Astrid's surprise Hiccup had somehow managed to take off all of his clothes and was hovering over her.

Hiccup shifted her head and kissed her roughly again all the while spreading her legs and positioning himself at her entrance. Without any hesitation he plunged his fully erect length deep into Astrid. They both moaned out in pleasure.

"Oh my god Astrid you are soooo tight your walls are squeezing the life out of me." He moaned out into the room

Astrid some managed to open her eyes and look up at him.

"That is all well and good babe but your life isn't what I want to squeeze out you." She replied lustfully.

Hiccup's head shot down at her gazing at her with wide eyes. He started to increase the pace of his thrusts as the sound of skin slapping skin began to echo off the walls. Their moans filled the room for the next hour. They had changed positions a couple of times to where Astrid was on top, on her hands and knees and finally back to their first position with Hiccup on top of her.

"Babe I'm so close please don't stop, for the love of god don't stop" Astrid moaned through clenched teeth.

"Me too babe come on lets cum together, cum with me babe, cum with me." Hiccup had bent down and whispered lustfully into her ear.

That was all Astrid needed as she cried out Hiccups name as her walls tightened and squeezed around his length. Hiccup lost it and with one last thrust pushed himself deep inside of Astrid and spilled his load into her.

After a few mind numbing moments they both opened their eyes and kissed each other much more lovingly and gently.

"I love you Astrid." Hiccup whispered

"I love you too Hiccup." She replied.

They fell asleep in each other's arms and waited for the next day when they would arrive on Mandalore.

 _(The next day)_

Hiccup and Astrid had both woken up at 0700 just like they did every morning since their first incident with Snotlout. Showering and getting dressed they made their way to the door as it had just turned 0800. Walking toward the mess hall the intercom came to life.

"ATTENTION ALL CREW MEMBERS WE HAVE JUST ENTERED THE MANDALORIAN SYSTEM ALL RECURITS REPORT TO HANGAR 30 FOR DEPARTURE TO THE SURFACE."

Hiccup and Astrid turned around and head back to their rooms to gather their bags. Soon the dorms were in chaos with the other recruits scrambling around trying to get their things and get to the hangar as fast as possible.

Hiccup and Astrid weren't worried they still had to meet Captain Shan in hangar 28. With all their things gathered they headed towards the hangar. Captain Shan was waiting for them in the hangar leaning up against the _Nightfury_ with a smile plastered on his face.

Looking up he greeted them

"I'm glad you both made your way here I have a reward for you two for your acts of heroism." He beamed at them.

Giving each other a confused look Hiccup and Astrid looked back to him only to see him gesturing to the _Nightfury_.

Both of their mouths hit the floor in shock they couldn't believe it they were getting the ship?!

"Yes that is correct I am sending the ship down to the training academy and when you two graduate this will be your graduation present." He said with pride.

Astrid being the practical one was able to pull herself back to reality first remembering the other reason she wanted to come down here.

"Sir can we get onto the ship real fast we both left our weapons on board when we docked back here yesterday?" she asked softly.

The Captain smiled and nodded to them. Without a moment to spare they raced on board and found their respective rifles. Hiccup disassembled _Toothless_ and put him back in his case while Astrid broke down her E-11 as much as she could carefully wrapped in some of her shirts before putting it in her bag. They walked off the ship and gave the captain a respectful bow and headed towards Hangar 30 where they would take one last shuttle ride down to Mandalore and begin their training. They still can't believe this all happened in the past 24 hours.


	10. Friends

**A/N: This is unreal i can't believe how many people have read this story from all over the world it will never stop blowing my mind. Thank you all, let me know what you think, please review**

The shuttle ride to Mandalore seemed to last forever when in reality it was only ten minutes. Still in a daze from the past 24 hours Hiccup and Astrid just caught glimpses that were the domed cities of Mandalore. Not they missed much they couldn't see into the cities at all until you entered the domes. Noah walked through the shuttle to make an announcement.

"We will be landing in the capital city of Sundari and landing at Fort Cabur home to the best sniper school in the galaxy the Crosshairs." He beamed.

At the mention of the Crosshairs Hiccup's mood picked up a little. He was still reeling from having to witness the executions on board the Interdictor ship but now he would have a distraction to take his mind off of it.

Landing inside the base they gathered their bags and all the recruits began to march towards the base. Blinded by the sudden light of the outside they had to wait a few moments for their eyes to adjust. Once they did however they were met by walls as tall as some apartment complexes and massive turbo laser towers that were spread out all over the compound. All the buildings were the same shade of durasteel grey and none taller than three stories.

Noah was leading the group towards what they assumed was the barracks. Their assumptions would be correct. Noah turned to address the group.

"Alright listen up we are going to separate you all into five squads of ten and you will do everything with your squad. Classroom work, Physical Training or PT, firearm training, guard duty, eat, sleep you get the idea." He said firmly

Hiccup raised his hand with a question

"Sir when will we be able to train at the Crosshairs?"

"Not until you finish your basic training which will take about 12 weeks and during that time you will complete many tests both written and Physical along with the firearm training and be assessed as to where you will most benefit the Empire. So if you want to get into the Crosshairs you better do damn well with that rifle of yours Hiccup." Noah replied smugly.

Hiccup was starting to regret ever learning this guy's name he is starting to become a real jerk. Hiccup nodded knowing that no one on this planet could possibly be a better shot than him. He didn't worry about Astrid either he knew she was more than good enough with _Toothless_ to get accepted into the program. They could handle this.

"Now when I call your name and squad number follow the signs that will you to your bunks." Noah called out.

Hiccup didn't care what squad he ended up in as long as Astrid was in his and Snotlout, Dagur, and Eret weren't. Hiccup was not so lucky on the latter part of his wish. While he and Astrid were both in the same squad so was Snotlout, Dagur and Eret. All was not lost though as Heather, Camicazi, Ruff, Tuff, and Fishlegs were also in their squad.

Walking off to their barracks in relative silence Hiccup was still pissed at Snotlout for threatening Astrid back on the _Leviathan_ and sincerely hoped that neither Snotlout nor his goons would try anything. He was slightly relieved that Heather and the others were in his squad since they stood up to them so maybe that would keep them in line.

As soon as they got to their bunks they all soon settled into pairs one sleeping on the bottom bunk the other up top. Hiccup and Astrid obviously choose the same bunk. Ruff and Tuff choose the one to their right and Heather and Camicazi to their left. Fishlegs and Eret were on the bunk directly across from them and Snotlout and Dagur to the left of them.

Noah came into the room shortly afterwards just as they were unpacking their gear.

"Alright listen up you guys I know that you all don't get along the greatest but at the same time you were all a part of the mission that saved the _Leviathan_ we would be stupid to not put you all together. That being said your squad leader will be Hiccup and your squad name will be taken from the ship that got us there and back safely. Your squad name will be _Nightfury_ you will be part of the 22nd infantry and apart of the 501st legion. Welcome to Empire." His voice lifted towards the end.

A few whoops and yeahs could be heard through their bunk. Snotlout and his goons were irritated that Hiccup was their leader but for their own good kept quiet since Noah was still irritated with him. Settling into their bunks Astrid started up a conversation with Heather and Camicazi.

"Hey its Heather and Camicazi right?" she asked

"Yes it is but please call me Cami." Cami replied

"Very well then Cami, I was wondering where you guys are from on Coruscant and what made you guys want to join the 501st?" Astrid asked

"Well we are from around the senate building. Though we didn't live on the main level we lived in the lower levels of the city just trying to survive. One day when we were walking on the upper level to the jobs we had working in a diner when we passed a poster of a Stormtrooper fighting on some planet and all it said was ' _do you have what it takes to make a difference join the 501st and find out_ '. Cami and I had stared at that poster for about ten minutes before we stormed into the diner we looked at the owner and told him we quit and went to the nearest recruiting center, signed up and here we are with one mission under our belt already and being led by the man who was responsible for that success." Heather replied happily.

"What about you guys, what made you guys want to join." Cami asked

"Well ever since Hiccup and I saw the 501st march down the Streets of Coruscant when we were nine it was all we could ever think about, joining the Empire. So we waited in the lower levels as well jumping from job to job to stay afloat until we reached the age to join and the day that I finally turned of age we walked into the nearest recruiting office and the rest is history." Astrid beamed back at them.

"By the way I know I said thank you already, but seriously thank you guys for yesterday with the… well you know." Astrid said softly not wanting to draw attention to herself.

Cami and Heather both looked at her and just smiled nothing else needed to be said. The rest of the night was spent with the four of them telling stories of their childhood and generally getting to know one another. Hiccup finally asked.

"So what do you guys want to do in Empire where do you guys want to go?" He asked.

"Well Cami and I ever since we signed up wanted to become scouts. We consider ourselves pretty stealthy ourselves and feel like that is how we can best serve the Empire what about you guys?" Heather asked.

"Well Astrid and I are very good snipers, I even have my own sniper rifle that I used in the attack on the _Leviathan_. I've had _Toothless_ for almost what is it now ten years and Astrid and I were the best sharpshooters in the lower levels of Coruscant." Hiccup beamed with pride.

"So we plan on getting accepted into the Crosshairs to become the best snipers in the galaxy." Astrid followed up.

"You know they usually pair scouts with snipers to make sure the area is clear of any major obstacles maybe we will get paired with guys." Cami mentioned.

"If you guys are as good as you say you are there won't be a target in the galaxy that can hide from us." Astrid said challengingly

Heather and Cami both shot Hiccup and Astrid a grin. With both of them replying.

"You are so on Astrid."

"How about a bet Astrid if either Cami or I can manage to sneak into the armory, Command center, aaand the Crosshairs and not get 'shot' by you guys, you have to admit we are the best stealth scouts in the galaxy." Heather challenged.

"Alright game on Heather but you to have to wear these sensor pads under your guy's shirt and if Hiccup or myself manage to 'shoot' you with these laser pointers that we can attach to our guns **(A/N: think of it like laser tag)** you guys have to admit that you are the second best stealth scouts in the galaxy to us and that we are the best snipers in the galaxy."

Astrid retorted back playfully but with dead certain determination. She was never one to back down from a challenge and she wasn't about to start now. Shaking hands their deal was agreed upon.

Hiccup had remained quiet for the majority of their exchange with Cami and Heather not that he was annoyed by them but he still couldn't shake this feeling of helplessness that he felt of the ship, the image of those men being executed, Noah giving the order and the captain affirming it. He was staring out into nothing and Heather was the first one to notice it. She gestured to Cami and Astrid to look at him. Shifting their gaze they saw how his eyes looked glazed over and he was starting to tremble.

Astrid grabbed Hiccup by the shoulders gently and started to gently shake him out of it. Shaking his head and coming out of his stupor he noticed all three of were staring at him with concerned looks plastered on their faces. He looked down at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"It happened again didn't it." he stated more than asked

"Yeah it did." Astrid replied gently

"God I wish I could stop these images from popping back up in my head why can't I make them stop?" His voice started to rise in panic.

Before he could break down again Astrid stood him up and pulled him into an embrace. She gestured Cami and Heather to join her.

"Hiccup you aren't alone we were there too we know what you saw and what you are going through. Try to think of this way if the Sgt. Major hadn't ordered us to that those men might have gone on to steal even more ships from us and terrorize more citizens across the Empire." Cami said trying to calm him down.

It seemed to work as he stopped trembling. He broke the embrace and looked at the three women in front of him and smiled back at them.

"Thank you Cami I needed that. I think it will get better over time just if it happens again pull me out of it and maybe let me talk my way through it so I can come to accept it and move on?" He asked.

"Of course Hiccup what else are friends for." Heather replied smiling.

'Friends' Hiccup thought 'Sounds like something I could get used to having'


	11. First Test

Waking up the next day with a much better attitude Hiccup called his squad to attention as the base commander walked in for inspection.

"Private Haddock front and center." The commander ordered

Not wasting anytime Hiccup hurried out from behind his and stood at attention.

"Private Haddock reporting as requested sir". Hiccup said evenly and confidently

"I want you and your squad to report to the obstacle course on the far side of the camp in two hours you will be the first to run the course do not disappoint me." He ordered viciously.

Hiccup gave a nod and saluted the commander as he walked out of the barracks. Heading back to his bunk Hiccup began to get into his PT gear which was a simple T-shirt with a Mandalorian skull design on the front and a quote on the back " _You are only as strong as the warrior standing next to you"_ , a pair of black shorts and running shoes.

As a show of unity they were all provided the same outfit. Snotlout was the only one to complain about not being able to wear his cut off shirt so he could show off. Everyone silenced him glares that could pierce a starship.

They all arrived at the obstacle course two hours later and it looked daunting. Rope walls 10 meters, roped swinging across a 5 meter deep pit, hurdles, army crawling under lasers, and the last obstacle was having to jump over a pit of fire.

"Are they trying to fucking kill us?" Hiccup exclaimed

"Only trying to weed out the weak Private Haddock." The commander said over the intercom

"Now in order to pass this test you ALL must pass the test and if one of you should fail not only will you have lost that member of your squad, but you all will have to repeat the test until the entire squad passes. You have 20 minutes good luck." His voice faded from the intercom

Across from us a big digital clock appeared and started to count down. Before Hiccup could gather everybody and form a plan of action, Snotlout, Dagur, Eret, Ruff and Tuff all sprinted ahead leaving Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, Fishlegs and Cami at the starting line. It didn't take long for Snotlout and his gang to get stuck at the first obstacle a 10 meter high rope wall. Only one problem there was no rope.

Sighing Hiccup and his group ran towards the wall having already wasted precious time he came up behind Snotlout and gave him a smack on the head.

"What the hell was that for?!" Snotlout asked surprised.

Hiccup didn't respond he simply gestured to pile of treble hooks and rope. Moving to grab one Hiccup began to swing it and tossed it up the wall. It managed to catch on the back side of the wall. Pulling the rope taught Hiccup began the climb soon after everyone grabbed their own hook and rope and repeated his actions. When they reached the top of the wall Snotlout just had to get his two cents in.

"Now how are we supposed to get down smart ass." He sneered

"Like this" Hiccup replied calmly.

Swinging one leg over the wall so he was straddling it he shifted the hook so it was hooked onto the front side of the wall and pulled up the rope and dropped it down the other side. Carefully walking down the back the wall everyone managed to get down with no injuries.

Looking at the clock they still had 16 minutes left to complete the course. The next obstacle was the rope swing and this time no one needed any help as it was pretty straight forward on what to do. With everyone gathered on the far side of the rope swing they ran to the hurdles.

To their surprise the hurdles were replaced by lasers. Stopping everyone before they ran into the lasers Hiccup glared up at the platform the commander was standing on.

"Figure it out Private Haddock." The commander bellowed over the intercom

Hiccup looked around frantically trying to figure out a way to get over the hurdles without anybody getting hurt. He was so frantic he didn't notice Astrid and Cami heading over to the walls where the lasers were coming out of.

Astrid and Cami managed to break a panel off and placed it in front of the laser to test it. Seeing that the laser didn't cut through the panel they started to break off more until everyone had one of their own. Holding their make shift shields off to the side they carefully made their way across the laser field.

Coming up to the army crawl they made their way under that no problem it wasn't until they got to the fire pit they noticed a severe problem. It was way too big for anyone to jump across by themselves. Not sure of what to do for the first time since they met Fishlegs spoke.

"Everybody take a running start and come at me when get a few feet before me jump and with your momentum I will launch you across the pit." He said confidently

"What about you who will get you across?" Heather asked with concern.

"Don't worry about me I have a plan." Fishlegs replied grinning ear to ear.

Not questioning it anymore Hiccup took the first leap. He was surprised by Fishlegs strength as he cleared the pit by a good two feet. Everyone else was tossed over the pit with just as much ease until Fishlegs was the only one left on the other side.

"Now what Fishlegs?" Hiccup yelled over to him.

Fishlegs though was one step ahead of him already. He had a long metal rod that he had pulled from the structure that held the army crawl obstacle in hand. It didn't take long for Hiccup to figure out what he was trying to do.

"Oh god he is going to try and pole vault the freaking pit." Hiccup managed to squeak out.

Before anybody could respond Fishlegs was taking a running start and planted the pole into the ground sending him flying through the air towards them. They all remained hopeful that he would make but two thirds of the way across he started to lose height much too quickly. They all gasped in fear as he started to fall.

Before he knew it Hiccup was standing at the edge of the pit ready to reach out and grab Fishlegs to pull him to safety. Hiccup grabbed his arm but Fishlegs momentum brought Hiccup down over the edge of the pit. Before he could scream he felt a pair of arms around his waist and hoist him and Fishlegs over the edge of the pit and on to solid ground. Looking back he saw Astrid, Cami and Heather with each other's arms wrapped around the others waist from behind. They had managed to pull them both out of the jaws of the death and back to safety.

Not wasting anymore time they ran across the finish line with 10 seconds to spare. A clearly irritated commander' voice came over the intercom.

"Well done _Nightfury_ squad report to the library to begin your classroom studies." He grumbled.

Jumping up and down at their success they walked toward the library to see what their first test there would hold for them.

 **A/N: Okay so let me get some feedback on this idea, i can either**

 **A: tell the story of them going through the 12 week boot camp and go through little stories and side adventures**

 **B: I can fast forward to the end of 12 week boot camp to just before their first training mission where the plot would move along a lot quicker and i could get to some juicy parts and move the story along that way**

 **I am fine doing either i just want to know what you guys would prefer, leave a review or PM me what you think i should. with these options out i will give it a few days time for enough people to voice their opinion.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**


	12. Orders

**A/N: Alright guys here is a new chapter for you. now here is where i go on a bit of a rant. please, please review the story, when i see that later chapters are being viewed by fewer and fewer people and everyone seemingly stops reading after the first couple it makes me think i'm doing something wrong so please tell me what you think. (okay rant over), Your Friendly neighborhood Mexican ;p**

20 weeks. 20 of the hardest weeks Hiccup and Astrid have ever had to live through. The Empire didn't mess around when it came to training. Hiccup had gotten promoted to Sergeant at the end of Basic for showing exceptional leadership skills as well as amazing combat skills and battlefield tactics.

They were standing in front of HQ dressed in their armor. Though there was something special about the _Nightfury_ squadron's armor.

Their armor has the ability to change its camouflage to better suit the environment that they are in and it is controlled by an up-link on the wrist. In the forest, desert, artic, mountains, you name it they could become literally invisible. Otherwise when the camouflage feature was not in use their armor was black but they opted not to have full blown helmets that cover their face. Instead they opted for a half shell helmet that covered the top, back and sides of their head but left the face open. To cover their face they a piece of black leather that covered everything but their eyes.

Their squad as a whole managed to excel at stealth based missions and would manage to complete missions and return to the Evac site in record time. Hiccup and Astrid had both been accepted into the Crosshairs which they couldn't be happier about. They had trained at the academy for eight weeks once they were done with basic. Astrid had modified her E-11 blaster rifle to be able to turn into a full on sniper rifle. She could add an extended barrel and extend the stock, and add a scope to turn it into a deadly rifle and break it all back down to its original blaster rifle when things got a little too close for comfort.

She had named her weapon of choice as well. She had it engraved just above the trigger. She named her blaster _Stormfly_. She named it that since the plasma cartridges she used would shot blue lightning looking bolts or a storm flying through the air. It never left her side.

Everyone else in the squad had been sent to their own specialized training schools.

Heather and Cami both had gone to advanced scout training where they learned how to be even stealthier than they already were. Ruff and Tuff went to specialize in demolitions, Fishlegs learned how to become a slicer, while Snotlout, Dagur, and Eret just went to become advanced troopers.

Now it sounds like Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout, Dagur, and Eret wouldn't be great at stealth style missions but that is where having great teachers like Hiccup, Astrid, Cami, Fishlegs and Heather come into the mix. They managed to keep them in line and hone their stealth skills to the point that they were considered the best stealth squad on the planet.

As a show of unity all of them excluding Snotlout, Dagur, and Eret managed to sneak off base one day and they all got matching tattoos of the Mandalorian Skull on their right shoulder blades. Showing that they had completed their training and could fight like Mandalorians.

Now they were waiting for the commander of the base to end his speech so they could get back to the barracks and find out where they would be sent for their first assignment.

Two hours later they were after the ceremony they were back at their barracks out of their armor and in plain white T-shirts and black pants.

"So where do you guys think we will go first?" Cami asked excitedly

"I hear there were some insurgents trying to cause an uprising on Onderon in Iziz more specifically maybe we will head there." Astrid suggested

"What do you think Hiccup?" Heather asked

Just before Hiccup had time to answer a whistle could be heard throughout the barracks. Turning to see who it was they were all startled to see Captain Shan standing in the doorway.

"Captain on deck." Hiccup ordered out

Soon everyone in the _Nightfury_ squad was standing at attention at the base of their beds.

"At ease Mr. Haddock or should I call you Sgt. Haddock now." The Captain replied with a chuckle.

"Captain Shan what can we do for you?" Hiccup asked wondering why he was here.

"Well I'm here to make good on my promise or did you forget already?" he said teasingly

Hiccup was dumbstruck for a moment trying to remember just what the hell the Captain was talking about. They it hit him like durasteel crate. He was here to give him the ship! Seeing Hiccup's eyes light up the Captain started to chuckle.

"There you go, yes I'm here to give you your graduation present and to inform you that you are all now under my command." He said in an even and calm voice.

He tossed a key ring to Hiccup that had what looked like a holo-disc attached to the end of it. He instantly realized they were the keys to the ship and Hiccup couldn't stop the grin that grew across his face. Looking back to the Captain he remembered the other thing the Captain had said.

"You said we were under your command now sir?" he asked

The Captain simply nodded.

"Funny that we were just talking about where we might end. Well then sir where are we going?" he asked with enthusiasm.

"Well we aren't going anywhere for about another week _The Leviathan_ took some damage from a space battle recently and needs repairs. Nothing major but enough that they need to be fixed now before they become worse." He stated

"Afterwards we will taking off to Onderon there are a number of rebel factions there that are starting to become more and more of problem for the Empire. Starting riots and disrupting our supply routes and just recently they have begun to target our military base in the city of Iziz." He said his voice growing a bit more irritated talking about the rebels.

"In the meantime though there are some things that we need to look into here on Mandalore." He said as his voice perked up.

Hiccup and the rest of his squad looked confused the entire time they had been here they never heard of any problems on Mandalore that would require special attention from the Empire.

"Well then sir would you mind filling us in." he asked

"Certainly, two days ago there was an attack down at the main loading docks here in Sundari. Now normally we wouldn't worry about it just let the local authorities handle it but it was who attacked the docks and what they managed to make off with. The people who attacked us were members of a rouge unit of Mandalorian fighters they killed every Stormtrooper on the docks and made off with a number of crates that contain top secret weapons projects that we need to get back." He said grimly

We were all in shock, how could none of us have heard about this? Right now though that was not important though what was important is that there were rouge warriors out there terrorizing citizens and killing fellow Stormtroopers that needed to be stopped.

Not needing to be told everybody started to put on their armor and grab their weapons and prepare for their first mission. They had their orders now it was time to follow them.


	13. Seeds

**A/N: Sorry about the rant yesterday had to get that off my chest. Anyway Holy crap over 1,300 views woooooooooooooo thank you all for reading my story. as the title of the chapter suggests certain seeds are about to be planted and i hope i didn't due to bad on the fight scene let me know.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

Hiccup was the first one to finish putting on his armor and he looked terrifying. With his black armor on, _Toothless_ hanging across his back his vibrosword across his back the other way making an X with the grip of the sword and the stock of _Toothless_ and his blaster pistol on his hip.

He got the vibrosword as soon as he found out he was being promoted to Sergeant. The blade was a glistening sliver with the hilt as black as his armor and the cross guard was a deep red. He was the only one in the squad to get this weapon since he was the leader and this was how the Empire distinguished its leaders by granting them a special weapon to carry.

Hiccup and the rest of the _Nightfury_ squad assembled in front of Captain Shan.

"Ready when you are sir." Hiccup said evenly

With a nod Captain Shan walked out the door with his new squad not far behind. They walked to the command center of the base to be briefed on the mission at hand.

Gathering around a table Captain Shan began the briefing.

"Alright here is what we are dealing with." He said as he flipped a switch to turn the holo-table on.

"Two days ago our loading docks were hit by rouge Mandalorain warriors that made off with top secret weapons projects bottom line is we need to get them back before they are used against our own." The Captain said grimly

"Sir are we allowed to know what the weapons projects are, it might be helpful to know what we are going up against and if they are useable yet." Hiccup asked evenly

"Unfortunately Sgt. Haddock I can't tell what the projects are because I don't even know what they are. All I know is that when they were stolen they were in multiple pieces and from what the engineers told me they were not functional." Shan replied

Hiccup simply nodded 'guess that is better than having them working' he thought.

"Now then while they were able to steal the projects they did not notice that we had homing devices on each piece so we were able to track down their location." The Captain replied pushing a button that revealed a map of the city with a big red dot of where the weapon projects were.

The rouge warriors had taken them to the outskirts of the city about a mile before the dome of the city would have cut them off. Hiccup being the tactical genius that he was instantly began looking for vantage points and possible escape and ambush points.

The warriors had chosen their hide out well. It was the tallest building in the area. So high ground was out of the question. The building had 15 foot high walls all the way around with lasers surround the top and guards at the only entrance. The surrounding buildings didn't offer much coverage but there were a number of alley ways and the building were packed close together. 'That's our way in' Hiccup thought with a grin slowly growing on his face.

"So any ideas on how we are going to infiltrate that place and get our weapons back?" The Captain asked breaking the silence.

"Our way in is not over the wall or through the front gate it will be under the wall." Hiccup said confidently and gaining a few confused looks.

"Allow me the explain Ruff, Tuff you guys can make a bomb that will blow a small section of the ground and wall out that won't alert the entire complex to our presence correct?"

"Well of course we can Hiccup won't be much fun but yeah we can do it." Ruff replied sounding a little defeated that they had to play quiet.

"Alright get to it you two you have one hour. Cami, you and Heather will go ahead of us and scout out the area make sure nothing major changes to the structure or guard changes keep us informed. I want checks every 15 minutes go." He ordered

"Fishlegs can you hack into the city power grid and get control of the power to that building?" Hiccup asked

"Of course I can Hiccup, I just need five minutes." Fishlegs responded.

"Get to it then and let me know when you are in." He ordered

"Astrid and I will infiltrate the compound with Ruff and Tuff and retrieve the weapons. Sir how many crates were stolen?" Hiccup asked

"Five crates were stolen Sgt." Captain Shan replied.

Nodding Hiccup turned to address the remaining three members of the squad.

"Snotlout, Dagur, and Eret you three we be responsible for taking out the guards around the perimeter of the compound quietly." He ordered staring the three of them down.

"Hiccup I have access to the buildings power supply." Fishlegs said looking up from his computer.

"Good alright when the twins get back with their bomb and I get the first reports from Cami and Heather I will want you to kill the power to the entire area for ten seconds we need to make it look like a power surge and nothing else so they don't get suspicious." He ordered.

The Captain was very impressed with Hiccup's ability to come up with a plan like this so quickly and design it to where everyone was being used effectively and with a low cost to lives.

"Looks like I made a good choice in requesting you to be under my command Hiccup." The Captain said with pride.

Hiccup nodded and returned to looking at the map studying possible ways of sneaking up on it. 40 minutes had passed when Ruff and Tuff had come back into the command center with their bomb in tow. It had grown dark outside another part of Hiccup's plan use their black armor to their advantage. He had gotten a couple of reports from Cami and Heather and it seemed like everything at the compound was normal, well normal as in heavily guarded and going to be a bitch to get into.

Before Hiccup and the squad left the base he did have one question for the Captain.

"Sir who is the leader of the rouge warriors?"

The Captain took in a long deep breathe before replying in a heavy tone

"It is the remaining members of the Mandalorian Clan Vizsla before the Empire was founded Mandalore was festering with corruption and suffering Clan Vizsla was at the heart of it with multiple criminal syndicates to take over. Their leader was defeated not long after they took over and a civil war within the clan erupted tearing the city apart. Those who survived managed to reunite with the goal of taking Mandalore back from us and here we are still fighting them."

He followed it up with.

"We don't know the leader of the clan's name only that they carry a black lightsaber recordings from Stormtroopers who were cut down with the weapon show the leader gloating that they were able to defeat them and that their blood will make the Dark Saber stronger we assume that is what they call the weapon. Whoever is carrying that weapon is the leader if you get the chance, take them down is that understood Sgt. Haddock." The Captain said firmly

"Crystal sir." Hiccup replied.

With this new information Hiccup turned to the squad.

"Well let's not keep them waiting everybody move out" He ordered.

Making their way to area had been easy enough they didn't have to start worrying till they were within about five blocks from the target. When they were that close Snotlout, Dagur and Eret had broken off and got in position near the front gate and waited for Fishlegs to kill the power before they made their move. Hiccup, Astrid, Ruff and Tuff were all standing in the alley way of the last building before the target.

"Alright Ruff, Tuff go get into to position." He ordered

They nodded and made their way to the wall to prepare the explosive. Hiccup switched the communicator in his helmet on.

"Cami, Heather when this all starts I need you guys to make sure we don't have anybody coming to surprise us do your best to keep the outlying area clear." He spoke softly into the comm.

"You got it boss." Cami and Heather both replied.

Turning to Astrid he smiled, kissed her and spoke softly staring into her sapphire blue eyes.

"Ready for our first mission sweetie?"

With a look of determination and a smile growing across her face she clipped her face mask on and replied.

"Always ready babe."

"Alright then everybody in position." He asked over the comm

Everybody checked in confirming they were in position.

"All right Fishlegs be ready to kill the power on my mark in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5."

Hiccup's heart rate started to race with a mix of anticipation and nervousness as every scenario ran through his mind. From 100% total success to utter failure that ended in certain death for all them or to him a much worse fate. If he lived and Astrid was killed. He looked over at her memorizing the details of her face or at least what he could see. Her pale skin, sapphire blue eyes, and a single lock of golden hair that found its way out of her helmet. He brought his mind back to the task at hand.

"4, 3, 2, 1, Mark" he finished the count down

The power to the target building and the surrounding area shut down turning the area dark. A small thud could be heard just in front of them and they knew Ruff and Tuff had done it.

"Good job guys let's move" Hiccup whispered as he and Astrid came up behind them and entered the compound. The power kicked back in just as they got to the door before it would lock again.

The four of them piled into the doorway and were met with a stair way that went up and down.

"Fishlegs any chance that you could tell us what level the weapons are on?" Hiccup asked over the comm softly.

"They appear to be on the third level above you" Fishlegs responded.

"10-4" Hiccup said into the comm as they made their way up the stairs.

They didn't encounter anybody in the stair case which they all thought was strange. They didn't let it bother them too much but kept it in the back of their mind. They reached the landing that read level 3 and stopped at the door. Placing a tentative hand on the door knob Astrid slowly opened the door with _Stormfly_ at the pointed forward ready to fire at anybody on the other side.

The door was torn from her hand as she stumbled back and fell to the floor and Hiccup, Ruff and Tuff's feet. One of the Mandalorian warriors was standing in the door blaster pointed at Astrid.

Hiccup flew into action and tackled the warrior knocking the blaster out of their hand. He started to wrestle with the warrior to the floor before he was kicked in the gut knocking the air out of him briefly. Taking a deep breath he stood back up to see the warrior crawling toward the fallen blaster. Wanting to keep their presence as secret as possible he unsheathed his vibrosword and lunged forward. Stabbing the warrior through the back and out through their chest.

He took a deep breath pulling his sword out of the fallen warrior. He wiped the blood off his sword on his leg he regained his composure and gave the all clear. Astrid came up to him whispered a thank you and pulled him along to continue the mission.

They passed a number of empty rooms until halfway down the hall they heard voices coming from behind a door. Stopping just outside of it Hiccup and Astrid took the right side of the door, Ruff and Tuff took the left. Hiccup spoke into the comm.

"Snotlout how we looking out there?"

"We're all good out here sir." He responded

"Heather, Cami anything new?"

"No sir" Heather responded

With that Hiccup gave Ruff the nod and she pulled a breaching charge out of her pocket and placed it on the door. As soon as she placed it on the door it started to beep rapidly for five seconds before it blew the door off its hinges and into the room.

Using the confusion Hiccup and the others stormed into the room blasters drawn and at the ready. In front of them were the crates that had the weapon parts still in them and a room with ten rouge warriors. Four of them were dead for standing too close to the door when the charge went off. The rest were still regathering themselves, turning around to see who the hell just blew the door off.

The warriors were more or less startled to see four armored soldiers standing in their room. They quickly pulled their rifles up but were stopped by who appeared to be the leader of the rouge warriors. The leader did nothing but look at Hiccup and out of nowhere started to clap.

"Well done, well done in deed. You managed to sneak into my base undetected and kill most of my warriors. For this I congratulate you." A female voice came from behind the helmet.

"No doubt the Empire wants their toys back. Well I'm sorry to say that you won't be getting them back our brothers and sisters on Onderon need these more than you. Now that, that is out of the way any last requests before I kill you all." She said confidently

Hiccup simply nodded. He pulled off his helmet and spoke to the leader.

"I challenge you to duel for the right to who keeps those weapons you stole from us." He said evenly

Astrid, Ruff and Tuff were very surprised and their heads shot over to look at Hiccup.

"Hiccup what the fuck why would you do that?" Tuff questioned.

"Because Tuff it is part of the Mandalorian code of honor I have challenged the leader their group and should she deny my request she will shame herself and deem herself unfit to rule." He said matter of factly.

The leader simply nodded and removed her helmet as well. She had a scar running across her face it started on her right cheek went over the bridge of her nose and stopped just under her left eye. She had long black hair and eyes as red as Mustafar. She pulled from her hip the hilt of a sword. Hiccup looked confused for a moment. 'Why would she pull out a broken sword.' Just as he finished his thought she pushed a button and an ebony blade appeared out of nowhere.

It was coming from the hilt of the blade and tapered off to a point. Hiccup was left in shock for moment. He pulled his vibrosword from its sheathe, just as she lunged at him. He took a defensive stance and waited to feel her blade make contact with his.

The woman seemed surprised when her blade made contact with Hiccups.

"What the fuck?! This should have gone right through your blade and cut you in half!" she screamed as Hiccup pushed her off him.

Hiccup was more than startled by her claim. He looked back at the blade she held and recognized it to be the Dark Saber from the videos he had seen in the briefing. 'I need to end this quickly' he thought to himself.

He charged at the woman sword held off to the side as he made an uppercut at the woman. She blocked it but Hiccup forced the swords to left of them and kicked her in the side. It caused her to stumble back and break the hold. Hiccup brought his sword down to slice to woman but she rolled out of the way. She brought her Saber up to cut Hiccup but he blocked it and jumped back to rethink his strategy.

The duel had been going on for twenty minutes and everyone was holding their breath. Astrid practically several heart attacks when the Dark Saber almost made contact with Hiccup. She just wanted to shoot everyone and be done with it.

Hiccup and the woman were both breathing heavily, fatigue was setting in as they both on offense and defense parrying blows as well as dishing them out. Hiccup had noticed however that she had the tendency to attack from the right and never the left putting his plan into action he started to swing toward her left side.

Hiccup noticed that her reaction was slower and kept up the attack slicing and hacking away at her forcing her to defend the left side until finally she faltered and had one of her arms sliced open by Hiccup's sword causing her to lose grip of the Dark Saber.

It flew up in the air and Hiccup caught it and activated it. He held it in front of his face gazing at it in awe of what he was holding. He deactivated and turned his attention back to the woman who was still clutching her wounded left arm.

"Surrender and we will spare your lives" Hiccup said

With a sullen, defeated gaze the woman looked as though she was staring into Hiccup's soul and before long she spoke.

"I was once like you; you know thought the Empire was this great thing and that I would be able to make a difference, they told me I was special that they never saw anyone like me before." She said softly.

"Where are you going with this if you are trying to get us to turn on the Empire it won't work we are loyal and we won't have our honor called into question." Hiccup retorted.

"Foolish boy you think the Empire cares about your loyalty all they see you as is a disposable body that will keep the masses quiet with fear. Nobody is free in this galaxy not even you. All we are, are pawns on a dejarik broad at the mercy of a cold heartless Empire who cares nothing for its people. I'm done talking about this I know a lost cause when I see one. So are you going to kill me?" She asked after her speech.

Hiccup knew the answer to that he wasn't going to kill her he couldn't, he wouldn't kill a defenseless person.

"No I'm not going to kill you we are going to take you prisoner and take you back to the fort." He said softly.

"No I refuse to be taken prisoner by the Empire! NOW!" she shouted

Her warriors raised their rifles but were cut down by Astrid and the twins. She lunged at Hiccup who instinctively held his sword out in front of him. The woman was impaled by his vibrosword. She coughed up a bit of blood and it landed on his cheek. Hiccup was shocked he couldn't believe that these people would chose death over being prisoners.

He was in shock and started to shake and hyperventilate. Astrid had to come and stand in front of him to bring him out of it. She pulled his sword out of the woman and cleaned it for him. It took five minutes but she finally got him breathing normally again. He grabbed his helmet from nearby put it back and radioed Heather and Cami.

"Girls anything heading our way."

"Not a thing Hiccup." They responded

"Snotlout how is it looking out there."

"All clear sir."

"Ruff, Tuff try to combine as many of the crates together so we aren't trying to carry them all back." Hiccup ordered

The twins nodded and got to work Hiccup took sat down against the wall looking at the body of the woman who wanted death more than to come with Hiccup and live. He kept replaying the moment in his mind. 'What could I have done differently, why did I want to listen to her.' Something in her eyes when she was talking to Hiccup about the Empire made him want to believe everything she had said. Her voice sounded like she was speaking the truth. Hiccup never felt such an internal struggle battling within in him.

He never had anybody try so hard to tell him everything he thought was wrong. Never had anybody struck that particular cord within. He didn't know what to think and unbeknownst to be him certain seeds had been planted in his mind and they were growing fast.


	14. Conflicted

**A/N: Thanks for the reading story everybody i can't thank you enough. make sure to check the note at the bottom. any way enjoy**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

Hiccup and the rest of the _Nightfury_ squad returned to the base at 0300. Tired and battle worn from their first mission. Hiccup and Astrid seemed to be taking the events that happened back at the compound the hardest. The entire trek pack to the base Hiccup's eyes were glazed over and he had a face of stone.

The twins had managed to stuff the weapon parts into two crates from the five that were there. Sure they were a bit heavier but it did make them easier to carry. Hiccup still had the Dark Saber. He had it attached to his back in between _Toothless_ and his vibrosword. Something within him couldn't let it go or be discarded.

Entering Fort Cabur the twins, Hiccup and Astrid made their way to the armory to set the crates down in a secure location. Turning the remaining members of the squad Hiccup spoke in a hollow yet firm voice.

"You five head to the command center meet up with Fishlegs and the Captain I'm sure he will want to debrief us on what happened we will be just a moment. Ruff, Tuff go with them as well we got this." He sounded just he did after he watched those men get executed on the bridge; dead and hollow.

No one questioned him they gave him a small nod and headed out once the door was closed and he was sure that he and Astrid were alone he tore his helmet off and chucked it across the room. It smashed into a rack of rifles and knocked them over the sound of rifles crashing to ground echoed off the walls. He started kicking nearby crates flipping them over and causing as much noise as humanly possible.

Astrid was watching Hiccup's meltdown and couldn't help but feel sad for him. She hated seeming him like this. It scared her because when he was pissed like this he became far scarier than any enemy ever could be. She was in that room too she saw it his eyes when she stood in front of him after that woman had thrown herself on his sword. She heard everything the woman had to Hiccup. It made her think how could people hate the Empire so much, what would make people choose death or living, what could cause such a way of thinking, and more importantly why did the woman call them foolish, she had to have been a deserter to say those things about the Empire, to think that we were in the grand scheme worthless to this cause.

These thoughts were swimming around in her head and caused her to get light headed. She had to find a crate that Hiccup hadn't managed to flip over and take a seat. She had taken her helmet off and had her head in her hands trying to make sense of what the woman had said and what she meant. Astrid had never felt this way before so utterly conflicted.

Her idea of right and wrong were suddenly flipped upside down. The noise from early had stopped and she looked up to see Hiccup down on his knees with his head hung low.

Gathering herself she walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her through tear stained eyes. He had been silently sobbing, his body was shaking. He looked even worse than when he saw the executions.

"I don't get Astrid, I just don't get it why would they choose death so willingly? We weren't being unreasonable were we? I didn't think we were and then she had to go and say all those things. Astrid I've never been so confused in my entire life, for the first time in my life I don't know what to do, I don't know what to think." He managed to say just above a whisper before he let his head drop again

Astrid let his words absorb into her. His words mirrored her own thoughts so well that it actually relieved her to know that at least she wasn't the only one this conflicted.

"Hiccup…" She started out in a low sweet whisper lifting his head with a finger under his chin making his eyes meet hers. His eyes weren't the bright vibrant green that she loved seeing. They looked faded and tired like his soul had just been defeated and the life had been sucked out of him. She kept his eyes on hers

"There wasn't anything else that we could have done. They didn't give us a chance to do or say anything else to change their mind. I don't think we would have been able to change her mind. The way she spoke Hiccup, there was such conviction in her voice that to her there was only one way out of the room." She managed to say. She believed her words with every fiber of her being but she knew Hiccup needed to her own thoughts.

"Babe I can see it in your eyes and I'm sure you can see it in mine. We both are so conflicted within ourselves right now. We've never had our beliefs so openly questioned, we've never had anybody make us question ourselves so much. But do you know what I think Hiccup." She said her voice picking up at the end.

"I believe that we are right where we are supposed to be. Even if we are a little confused right now we will find a way out of this confusion and we will know what we want to do. Right now there is nowhere else I would rather be than right here next to you. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else we made through training, we survived a space battle, we made it through our first mission we will survive this and make it through on the other side. But you tell me Hiccup where do you want to be." She said with such confidence she hoped that so of it would ooze into Hiccup and lift his spirits.

Hiccup sat there in stunned silence at hearing his girlfriend's words. It made him feel infinitely better that she felt just as conflicted as he did. It made him feel even better that she wanted to figure it out and that no matter what she would be here for him. Her blue eyes never looked better than when she was looking down at him. It looked like she was trying to find the wound in his soul and fix it. It looked like if she could she would take the pain away and bear the brunt of it herself just to make him feel better.

"I want to be here with you, I want to fix this, and I want to feel better. But Astrid people don't say things like that unless they have seen something to make them think that way and say those things. I want to believe in the Empire Astrid, I want to believe that we are doing good and that we will make a difference. My mind is just so shot right now I don't know what to think." He replies softly.

His shaking and crying had stopped and his eyes looked as though they had gotten just a little bit brighter

"Here is what we are going to do babe we are going to pull ourselves together, we are going to walk over to the command center we are going to let the Captain ask his questions, we are going to polite and professional about it. We are going to get some sleep and we are going to remember that we wanted to do this and we will wake up tomorrow and power through the rest of the week until we leave for a new adventure on Onderon and start new and fresh." She said softly and confidently

"We are going to tell each other whenever we are feeling like this again and we are going to talk it out and get through it just like we always do. And if we can't we can always put in for early discharge and leave this all behind so that way we can go back to being us." She said a little louder.

"You'd really do that for me?" He asked a little bit in shock at what she was will to do for him.

"Without hesitation. I love you Hiccup and I will do everything in my power to make sure you never feel like this again." She said smiling

A smile grew across Hiccup's face and he gave a gently heart felt chuckle.

"You are the greatest. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much." He said happily.

He gave her a gentle kiss and pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Now I believe that we have a debriefing to go to." He said cheekily

"I believe you are right. Sgt. Haddock." She replied earning a smile from him and another kiss.

He walked over to where he threw his helmet and put it back on. They picked up the weapon rack and put the crates back into their original positions. Strolling out of the armory it took them 5 minutes to walk to the command center.

"There you are Sgt. Haddock we were starting to wonder what happened to you and Pvt. Hofferson." The Captain said

"Just needed to get something off our chests sir anyway we are here now, so what do you want to know." Hiccup replied evenly

"Just need to know how the mission went, and how you all are handling It." he said

"Well sir I would say the mission went very smoothly, we got in no problem dispatched a few enemies and made our way to the room with the weapons. Snotlout, Dagur, and Eret took out the guards around the perimeter and Heather and Cami kept a lookout to make sure that we weren't surprised by any reinforcements. The twins got us in with their explosive and helped in clearing the the compound and Fishlegs provided the opening." He stopped to take a breath.

"We breached the room and came face to face with the leader of the rogue warriors. I challenged her to a duel and she accepted. We battled for about twenty minutes that ended with me disarming her. I offered to spare their lives if they surrendered she and her warriors refused and made to attack us, we had no choice but to defend ourselves." Hiccup said sullenly

"We packed up the weapon parts into two crates and made our way back her safe and sound." He finished

The captain didn't say much during the exchange he just remained quiet taking in everything Hiccup had said and nodding along with his report.

"What became of her weapon the Dark Saber I believe it was called?" the captain asked

"No idea sir got lost in the fight where they lunged out at us, maybe she destroyed it or threw it out but we did not recover it." Hiccup lied

Only Astrid knew that Hiccup had picked up the weapon the twins didn't see it she couldn't understand why Hiccup was lying.

"Well that is most unfortunate then, it would have been a great asset to us. Anyway good job exterminating those pests one less problem to deal with." The captain said brightly.

"How are you doing up here" He gestured to his head

Looking over and meeting Astrid's eyes he smiled and looked back to him.

"I believe I am doing just fine sir I cannot speak for the others but I believe I am fine" Hiccup said confidently

"What about the rest of you?" The captain asked

Everyone else said they were fine Hiccup figured they would be most of them weren't involved as he and Astrid were, the twins were there with him but they seemed to enjoy the bloodshed so he wasn't worried about them.

"Very well then. The damage to the _Leviathan_ wasn't as bad as we originally thought we will be able to leave later today technically." He chuckled to himself at that.

"Anyway head back to the barracks and get some rest you all earned it." He said with a smile.

Giving a salute they all filed out of the command center and back to the barracks for some well-deserved rest.

 **A/N: okay so i know it seems like its moving fast as far as Hiccup and Astrid's realization that the Empire isn't as good as they thought it was. But from all the star wars games and shows i have seen all it takes is just a few events to shake a person to their core and question what they are doing.(Just look a Finn in The force awakens trains all his life and then his friend dies and he can't take it anymore) So to the one review who asked if i'm going to include Cannon Characters. no I'm not planning on doing that if i do it would only be in passing mention and not much more.**

 **Any way let me know what you think i'm having a blast writing this and to those of you who don't know yet (looks to the left, looks to the right.) there will be dragons.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**


	15. Breaking in

**A/N: I Love breaking in new things.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

They all woke up in the barracks at 0800 after getting a few hours of sleep after their mission last night. Hiccup's mood had drastically increased since his meltdown last night in the armory he didn't even have any nightmares about it.

The captain had come by a little bit after they woke up saying that they weren't leaving until 1900 that night so they had some time to relax. After the captain came to give them the news the whole squad went to the mess hall to grab something to eat,

Hiccup and Astrid decided to wear cut off shirts and show off their tattoos since they had just finished their first successful mission. Needless to say they turned a few heads. Hiccup and Astrid just smiled and walked along holding their heads up high.

Reaching the mess everybody grabbed a tray and a place to seat. Though Snotlout, Dagur, and Eret all drifted to the far end of the table leaving the rest of them to themselves.

"Seriously what the hell is wrong with them why won't they do anything with us?" Cami asked very loudly

"Oh who knows, quite frankly I don't care either, they follow orders and they don't actively try to kills us." Hiccup replied coolly.

He shut down that conversation before it could start up again.

"Well guys we do have most of the day to kill what are you going to do?" Astrid asked

"Well I think Cami and I are going to go out into the city and get a few souvenirs before we leave." Heather replied first

"Lame Ruff and I are going to try and develop a better door charge to make an even bigger explosion so that way we don't have to deal with all that talking crap like last night." Tuff exclaimed.

Hiccup visibly tensed up a bit at the mention of the conversation last night between him and the Mandalorian warrior. 'I would be surprised if he wasn't still shaken up by it' Astrid thought to herself.

"I think I might with the girls into the town if that's alright with you guys?" Fishlegs asked

"Sure thing Fishlegs we'd love to have you come along riiight Heather?" Cami said teasingly

Heather blushed a little and managed a small nod in agreement.

"What about you two what are you guys going to do?" Ruff asked

"Well since we haven't really gotten to yet I was going to take a look around the _Nightfury_ and see what it actually looks like since we haven't had enough time to really do it." Hiccup replied excitedly

Astrid just nodded in agreement and with that they left the mess hall leaving the three buzz kills to their own devices and reminded them to not be late. Getting a mock salute from Snotlout they all just turned around and walked out the door.

Everybody peeled off in separate directions heading to their own destination. Heather, Cami, and Fishlegs towards the city, Ruff and Tuff towards the lab and Hiccup and Astrid towards the landing platform where the _Nightfury_ awaited them.

In board daylight the ship looked even more magnificent then it did in the hangar. The way the sun shined off of its sleek black exterior gave off this aura of speed and power. The small acid green letters below the cockpit gave the illusion the ship had eyes and they were bright and looked menacing enough to melt anyone who looked at the ship the wrong way. Walking along the underside of the ship Hiccup and Astrid both were running their hands along the ship's hull. Feeling the smooth tiles glide across their hands like air and watching their own reflection stare back at them.

"This is still amazing." Astrid breathed out

"And to think you've actually flown this already" Hiccup replied back cheekily

That earned him a small shove from behind.

"Oh quiet you" Astrid said laughing as she said it

The came to the entrance of the ship and it was locked up tight. Hiccup pulled the key from his pack and held it up around the door until a small blinking red light turned green and a hiss of air began to lower the ramp.

Taking a step back they waited for the ramp to fully descend before making their way onto the now legendary ship. The interior was still white as can be, the complete polar opposite of its black exterior. But now without a time crunch on them they were able to admire the details of the ship. The main room was large it could easily hold more than the 30 troopers that were once in here. The room was lined with benches and little booths that were indented into the wall giving who was sitting in them some privacy. Multiple desks, a big holo-table was in the center of the room surrounded by benches.

There were numerous footlockers and weapons racks.

"Damn I can't believe we didn't notice this on the first go around" Astrid said breaking the silence.

"Well we were kind of in a hurry last time" Hiccup replied dryly

Astrid gave him a deadpanned look and shoved him arm a little.

"Smartass come let's check out the rest of the ship."

They headed toward the rear of the ship where they found the engine room along with the hyper-drive. Even the engines looked so clean and untouchable they couldn't believe this ship was actually theirs. The cloaking device was located right next to the hyper-drive and would be easily overlooked if someone didn't know what to look for.

'Neat idea, hide it in plain sight' Hiccup thought to himself. Making their way back towards the front of the ship they came across two separate dorm rooms that could house about 20 people each. A shower room, a small medical bay, and a storage area. They ended back up in the cockpit where Astrid took a seat and melted into the chair.

"This ship is fucking fantastic" she sighed out

"I know I still can't believe it, I didn't know a ship this nice could even exist" Hiccup replied.

He bent over the chair and gave Astrid a kiss on the cheek.

"And to think that this ship is actually ours now." He whispered to her

Astrid shuttered under him as his breath met her ear. She turned to give him a lustful look but before she could act and say what she wanted to she had one question.

"Sweetie are you sure you are alright from last night I saw you tense up when Tuff brought it up?" She asked as her eyes softened back into the beautiful caring eyes that Hiccup loved.

Sighing and taking a seat in the co-pilot's chair he responded.

"Like I said last night Astrid I will be, I just need some time is all and being around you help's me forget and move on from it or at least makes it easier to deal with." He said softly.

A small smirk grew across his face as his gaze shifted up towards her. Astrid lost her voice in that gaze of his he looked like he wanted to eat her alive.

"Now then I believe we have a new ship that we need to properly 'Break in' wouldn't you agree Pvt. Hofferson?" he asked and ordered all at the same time.

Catching on Astrid rose to her feet and stood at attention.

"Why Sgt. Haddock I do believe you are correct we do need to 'Break in' the ship how do you suggest we do that though sir?" She responded sarcastically

Pulling the key out of his pocket he took Astrid by the hand and started marching toward the back of the ship. Stopping at the entrance ramp he used the key to close and lock up the ship. He turned to her and pulled her down the hall to the farthest dorm room and flung her in closing the door behind him as he entered.

"I thought we would start in the dorm rooms and make our way back to the _cock_ pit" he said putting a lot of emphasis on the first part of that word.

Before Astrid could respond she found herself pulled into a hungry, desire fueled kiss. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her placing one hand on the small of her back and the other grabbing a handful of her perfectly round ass.

He pushed her up against the wall and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him closer and rubbing their clothed sexes against one another. Her actions earned groans of pleasure from both them as they started to grind into one another.

Hiccup was still kissing her like a madman and was in complete control. He had moved his hand from her back down to her ass and was squeezing it roughly. Astrid loved every bit of it but wasn't about to give up control so easily. With a well-timed buck of her hips she separated Hiccup from her landed on her feet and shoved Hiccup to nearest bed.

Hiccup tried to get up but stayed down when Astrid held up a finger. She didn't say anything but then again she didn't have to. In a moment's notice she had practically torn off her shirt and shorts. Revealing that she was only wearing breast wraps but no underwear.

Hiccup instantly hardened at the idea that she had probably planned this all along and the fact that she had been going commando all morning long.

"So were you going to tell me you weren't wearing any underwear today?" Hiccup asked his voice ridden with lust.

"Oh you were going to find out one way or the other. But once you said you wanted to check out the ship I thought you might want to check the ship _and_ me out as well." She replied back as she started to untie his shorts and pull them down.

The tent that Hiccup was sporting in his pants was met with hungry eyes by Astrid.

"Well somebody is certainly happy to see me." She said trying to sound innocent

"He is always happy to see you Astrid." Hiccup weakly replied

Astrid pulled his underwear down freeing him from his cloth prison. He stood at full attention in front of Astrid as she licked her lips hungrily. Looking up though half-lidded eyes Hiccup couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Astrid what are thinkinggggggggggggggg" he moaned out at the end.

Astrid had bent down and taken one long and painfully slow yet pleasing lick of Hiccup's shaft from base to tip earning her nothing but groans.

"Oh please don't stop Astrid." Hiccup managed out between moans

"Wouldn't dream of it." she said just before she licked him again

This time when she reached the tip she sucked on it a little before taking Hiccup into her mouth. Using great care to avoid having him hit her teeth she opened her jaw as far as it could go and made sure to swirl her tongue around his as much as possible.

Bobbing her head up and down him she used one of her free hands to fondle Hiccup's balls while the other was grasping at his chest. Palming Hiccup in her hand earned her even more grunts of pleasure from Hiccup.

She kept this up for about ten minutes while every now then forcing Hiccup's down her throat until her nose came flush with Hiccup's hips. Whenever she did this Hiccup let out an especially loud moan praising her name to the heavens above. Whenever she would do this she would bring herself back up to his tip and circle her tongue around him causing him to arch his back off the bed.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh god Astrid I'm so close, so very close, please don't stop, don't stop, I'm cummming." He let the last part out with a jerk of his hips into her mouth and a loud guttural moan

Astrid stilled her movements as Hiccup spilled into her mouth. She hummed in pleasure as he filled her mouth until he was spent for this round that was. Giving him a few more suck and a couple of pumps with her fist she ever so carefully removed her mouth from being cautious not to spill any of Hiccup's seed. Making sure he was looking at her she tilted her head back and swallowed every last drop and flicked her eyes back at him.

"Tasty" She said in a low deep and lustful voice.

Hiccup's eyes about fell out his head seeing that. He threw his head back down on the bed but his little Stormtrooper was still standing at attention and Astrid was going to make good use of it while she could.

They spent all morning and the better part of the afternoon 'breaking in' the ship. It wasn't until about 1700 that they finally stopped, showered and made their way back to the mess hall to eat. They ran into everybody at the mess hall to talk about their day.

"So what did you guys get in town" Astrid asked

"We got a few shirts, and several necklaces" Cami replied happily

"After that we went out to eat walked around to see the city and came back here" Fishlegs followed up

"Boring, we managed to create an even better bomb." Tuff followed up

"Yeah now the bomb can causes earing splitting pain." Ruff said as she rubber her right ear

"Why would you want your bomb to do that it would just hurt you as well you idiot." Astrid huffed

"Yeah but it was awesome" both of them replied

"Forget it they won't listen probably can't hear it anyway." Hiccup said

"Hey what did you guy's dooooooo all day?" Heather asked teasingly

Hiccup and Astrid blushed a little.

"Ha I think a better question is what didn't they do." Tuff said earning a slap in face from his sister

Hiccup ever the quick thinker managed a reasonable response

"We did what I said we were going to do we went and looked around the _Nightfury_ getting to know the ship inside and out" the innuendo was so thick they might as well have been having sex right there in front of them.

"Sure whatever you say Hiccup but I'm not sitting down until I see the inside of it cleaned" Heather said with a wink.

Hiccup and Astrid blushed again. They finished the meal in silence and only had an hour left before they had to depart for Onderon which was another week long trip. Heading back to the barracks they started to pack.

At 1830 the squad boarded the _Nightfury_ and made their way to the _Leviathan_ ready to start their next adventure.

 **A/N: Yeah so this chapter was kind of just filler but hey it did it's job got us moving along a little at least and it was super fun to write. Anyway let me know what you think.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**


	16. First Sight

**A/N: Here we are the moment I have been waiting to for hope you all enjoy it. Also little public announcement so two days ago i got a second job for summer and it will be filling up a lot of time. Don't worry the story will go on just wanted to let you guys know that if you don't see an update for a couple days that will probably be why. I will just be taking longer to write the chapters. So let me know what you guys think.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 _(Ten Days Later)_

The trip from Mandalore to Onderon was pleasant yet dull. True nothing happened like the last time they were on the _Leviathan_ but the trip was extended because they had stop one more time at Katarr to make a last second repair to the power system.

The approach to Onderon was nothing special. We stayed in orbit as transport shuttles began to ferry troops and supplies down to Jyrenne Base. The base was located just inside the capital city of Iziz. The _Nightfury_ squad boarded their ship and began their own descent into the base.

Finding a platform they landed and were greeted by the base commander.

"Welcome to Jyrenne base _Nightfury_ squad allow me to introduce myself I am Commander Caleb Starden." He said with a small bow

Returning the bow Hiccup replied

"Thank you for the warm welcome Commander Starden, I am Sergeant Hiccup Haddock leader of the _Nightfury_ squad and last I heard you were having some trouble with rouge Mandalorain warriors?" he finished

"Yes, yes we have but the time will come to talk about that later you must be tired allow me to show you to your barracks while at the same time give you a tour of the base." The commander said eagerly.

The tour consisted of showing them where the mess hall, armory, command center, comms post, training center and finally the barracks. All in all the tour took about an hour.

"Well here is your barrack we will have a meeting tomorrow at 0800 in the command center to discuss the problem that we face so rest up see you tomorrow." He said

With that they started to unpack their things and get ready for their next mission.

 _(The next day)_

At 0745 the Hiccup and his squad were walking towards the command center in full gear to begin their meeting with the commander. Walking into the command center they see dozens of holo-screens that line the walls. Security monitors that show just about all of the base and a big holo-table in the center of the room where the commander was at looming over it looking at a readout of the surrounding area outside of the city.

"Ahh there you are Sgt. Haddock how was your night." The commander asked

"Fine the barracks are surprisingly comfortable" Hiccup replied evenly

"Now I believe we need to discuss how to stop the attacks on the base?" Hiccup inquired

"You are correct Sgt." The commander replied

He flipped a button so that holo-table projected a graph upwards

"Now the attacks did start until recently maybe 8-10 weeks ago and even then it was just hit and run attacks on our patrols around the city or our wargames in the jungles once sometimes a week. Then five weeks ago they started increasing to every other day and now they attack our base once a week." The captain said grimly

Hiccup stood there studying the graph with a determined look on his face. Then after a minute or so he spoke.

"They are preparing for an all-out assault on the base. They are getting bolder and testing our troops and our base. They want to see what they can get away with and judging by the increase an attacks I would say they get away with quite a bit." He said throwing a disapproving look over to the commander.

"You said they started attacking the base once a week is on the same day or always different?" Hiccup asked

"Unfortunately it is different days every time." The commander replied

"I see and how long do the attacks last?"

"The attacks last about half an hour they usually try hit either the command center or the armory with rockets and thermal detonators."

"How long ago was the last attack?"

"6 days ago."

"I going to say that within the next two days there will probably be another attack on the base." Hiccup stated

"When that happens my squad and I will follow them out of the base and back to where they came from to establish their base of operations." Hiccup stated confidently."

"Very well Sgt. If there is anything you need assistance with just let me know." The commander replied

"I would like to know how many warriors attack and who the leader of these rouges are and what direction they attacks from the most."

"Of course we will have that uploaded to your data pad within the hour. We will contact you when it's ready."

Hiccup the rest of the _Nightfury_ squad left the room and began to prepare for the upcoming assault.

Ture to his word the commander had all the intel the Hiccup asked for to him within the hour. It had the formations they would use, the types of weapons even the type of armor they had. While they didn't always attack from the same direction they did seem to favor coming from the east and each attack seemed to have a different person in charge.

"Well that just great." Hiccup huffed clearly annoyed

"What is?" Astrid asked

"There really seems to be no pattern to these guys so its damn near impossible to try and predict these guys other than how often they attack. It is just really frustrating." Hiccup sighed out

"Hey not every enemy is going to be the same we just have to roll with the punches so to speak and plan for what we do know. So what do we know?" Astrid asked and at this point the rest of the squad started to gather around

"All we know is that they like to attack from the east but not every time, they don't wear a lot of armor, they usually carry rockets, grenades and blaster pistols, they all jet packs so that is how they scale the walls, and they usually attack in groups of 30 other than that not much." Hiccup replied softly

"Okay then so here is what we do, we wait on the outside of the wall with some of us waiting in each of the directions and whoever they pass by that team radios it in and we all go and meet up them and follow them back to their base." Astrid said happily.

Hiccup looked up to see her smiling and the rest of the squad nodding along in agreement with her.

"Alright then looks like we have a plan. Now we just have to wait." Hiccup replied with a grin

As the day grew into night the squad took up their positions around the base. Snotlout, Dagur, and Eret to the south. Fishlegs, Heather and Cami to east. The twins to west and Hiccup and Astrid to the west.

At 2300 Heather made a call over the radio.

"Guys we got movement over here in east I think it might be our rouge Mandalorains."

"We are going to need visual confirmation Heather." Hiccup said back over the radio.

"Oh its denfintley them Hiccup their armor matches up along with the weapons I can see and they are leap frogging along the rooftops with jet packs." She replied softly

"Alright then everybody rendezvous at Heather's position." Hiccup ordered out

15 minutes later everybody was at Heather, Cami and Fishlegs position waiting for the warriors to come back this way. They didn't have to wait long as the warriors came back after 20 minutes leap frogging across the roof tops.

"Alright let's move, everybody down on the streets and don't lose sight of them." Hiccup ordered

Running out the building and barely being able to keep up with the Mandalorains they followed them past the city walls and into the jungle. The group of Mandalorians though must have had plans for if they might have been followed because a mile outside the city the group broke off into 3 groups.

"Shit I didn't think they would do that alright you guys split up Astrid and I will take the group on the left, Snotlout you guys the center, the rest of you follow the one on the right and don't stop until they either land or bring you back to the base. If by morning you still haven't found anything head back to the base and we will regroup understood." Hiccup said firmly.

"Yes sir." Everybody replied

Hiccup and Astrid wasted no time in taking off after their group. It was hard to keep up them in sight but not once did they lose them. It felt like miles they were chasing them, further and further into the jungle they went. They were so focused on the Mandalorians in the sky they didn't see the drop off that was rapidly approaching.

One step sent Hiccup and Astrid tumbling down the hill side. They fell about 200 feet thankfully they were wearing their armor as it took the brunt of the damage. At the bottom of the hill was a cave that they ended up rolling into. Hiccup and Astrid ended up hitting their heads hard on the cave floor and knocked them unconscious.

Hiccup woke up hours later but it was still dark outside. He panicked for a moment when he couldn't find Astrid but gave a sigh of relief when he saw her next to him a couple feet away. He shook her gently to wake her up and she began to stir.

Unbeknownst to them there was a pair of acid green eyes watching them from the back of the cave that were narrowed with suspicion and curiosity.

"Uhhh where the hell are we?" Astrid asked grabbing the back of her head

"No idea my wrist pad is broke so I got no GPS, I think my helmet is cracked so I got no comms either what about you." Hiccup asked back

"Same problems here what about our weapons how do they look?" Astrid asked

"Oh _Toothless_ has a bent barrel so he is no good right now. What about _Stormfly_?"

"Same problem. Well we should rest up for the night and head back in the morning hopefully we can find our way back." Astrid replied back

Gathering some wood from the outside and finding some rocks to create a spark they made a fire. As soon as they lit it though a low growl could be heard coming from further in the cave. Standing up in a flash they both realized they didn't have any blasters. With no blasters Hiccup drew the Dark Saber and gave Astrid his Vibrosword.

"What the fuck was that?" Astrid asked her voice wavering with a bit of fear.

"No idea but it sounds like we are about to find out." Hiccup said softly

The growling and the sound of footsteps grew closer and closer until the large black head of an ancient looking reptile was showing just inside the light of the fire.

"Hiccup what the fuck is that thing?"

 **A/N: Sorry for any typos i really didn't look over this one that good i had to get going quick and wanted to get this up.**


	17. Toothless

**A/N: Alright so this will probably be the last time i am able to update like this. don't worry i will at the least make sure i update once a week from now on sometimes i might get more sometimes just the one. any way hope you guys are enjoying i know i am. make sure to check the note at the bottom. Happy reading**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

"Hiccup what the fuck is that?" Astrid whispered softly her voice trembling in fear.

The beast had stopped just inside the fire light so they could only see its head. It was black had piercing green eyes and two small horns coming out of him just behind where its ears would be.

It was staring at them trying to make sense of what these people were doing in its cave. It hadn't seen any humans in centuries and the last ones he did see had dragged away his fellow Basiliskan.

Hiccup was staring back at the beast scared and curious all at the same time. He had never seen a creature like this before in his life and he was awe struck. He noticed that the creature's stance towards them was neither aggressive nor defensive, then he had an idea.

"Astrid I have an idea" Hiccup said softly

"Alright what is it?" She whispered back

"Lower our weapons." He replied calmly

Astrid's head whipped over to him and she looked at him as if he had just grown a second head.

"Hiccup what kind of fucking plan is that, that is going to get us killed." She whispered loudly at him.

"Look at the stance Astrid, it's not threatening us and it's not scared of us either I think it is curious as to who we are and what we are doing here." Hiccup said deactivating the Dark Saber and gesturing to the creature.

Turning her attention back to the creature Astrid saw what Hiccup did. It's eyes were looking with great interest at both of them like it was trying to look into their souls. Slowly Astrid knelt to the ground so she would scare the creature and placed the sword and her blaster at her feet. Hiccup did the same and as soon as they did that the creature walked further into the light of the fire.

Hiccup and Astrid were stunned by what they saw. The creature looked like some kind of dragon. Like its head the body was covered in black scales, it had two wings that were folded along its back and was walking on four legs, with a long tail dragging along the ground.

Hiccup and Astrid were still on their knees watching the dragon walk very cautiously towards them. It walked around the fire and was standing in front of them, it bent its head down and started to sniff the both of them.

Hiccup and Astrid were terrified they had no idea what this dragon was going to do to them. It had stopped sniffing them and gave a short grunt and shook its head and walked back around to the other side of the fire and laid down keeping its eyes on them.

They both took a big sigh of relief as they both held a hand over their chest breathing in deeply. They gathered their weapons up but kept them in view of the dragon so it wouldn't be startled by them. Not able to keep his eyes of the dragon Hiccup started talking to it.

"So just what in the galaxy are you, we've never seen anything like you?" Hiccup asked but was struck by what he had just done.

"I'm sitting here in a cave on Onderon talking to a dragon like creature expecting it to be able to talk back." Hiccup said into the air

What Hiccup didn't expect was to see the dragon look up at him and shake its head at him. Hiccup and Astrid's eyes widen in disbelief. Somehow this thing was able to understand them.

"Hiccup I think that thing can understand us." Astrid whispered to him

The dragon gave what sounded like an irritated grunt at them.

"I don't think the dragon likes being called a thing sweetie" Hiccup replied dryly

"Thanks for that babe I can see that myself" She replied sarcastically

"So can you understand us?" Hiccup asked

The dragon nodded his head at them

"Wow, so are there any more of your kind around here." Astrid followed

The dragon lowered his head and closed its eyes in sadness as it shook its head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Astrid stated softly

"So if you can understand us can you speak as well?" Hiccup asked in a hopeful voice

The dragon shook its head, but raised a claw as if it was a finger telling Hiccup and Astrid to hold on just a moment. It got up and walked around the fire once more and stood in front of them. Hiccup and Astrid were not as scared as they were earlier but were still weary of the dragon.

The dragon stunned each of them when it lowered its head and made contact with their foreheads. The dragon closed his eyes and Hiccup and Astrid felt a tingling sensation rise in the back of their heads. The dragon pulled away and Hiccup and Astrid lunged forward breathing heavily like they had just run miles and miles of laps. They felt like their heads were going to spilt open. Grabbing their heads they started rolling on the ground in clear pain but just as soon as it began the pain faded away and they fell asleep to the sound of a voice telling them to **'sleep well'.**

Morning came as sunlight began to trickle into the cave. The dragon had fallen asleep not long after Hiccup and Astrid had passed out. Hiccup was the first to wake up, he sat up slowly clutching his head in pain.

"Ahhh man feel like I was bar hopping on Coruscant last night." He said rubbing his temples.

Scanning around the cave the events of last night flooded back into his memory and he whirled his head around to see the massive dragon just on the other side of the fire pit. He jumped back a little before remembering that the dragon appeared to be friendly enough since he was still alive and not dead. Leaning over he gently shook Astrid to wake her up.

Astrid slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the site of Hiccup waking her up.

"Hey handsome." She mumbled happily

"Hey beautiful" He replied waiting to see her reaction when she remembers last night.

Right on cue Astrid shot up grabbing her head as sitting up that fast made to room spin. She looked around the cave and saw the dragon and about jumped out of her skin. Hiccup had to hold back the laugh that he wanted to just let lose.

Astrid's eyes soften as her breathing returned to normal and Hiccup could see her memory coming back to her as her brow furrowed.

"That all really happened last night didn't it." She asked still looking at the dragon.

"Yes it did" Hiccup replied back

"What exactly did happen last night?" Astrid asked unsure of her self

"Well as far as I can remember we were chasing those warriors, fell down a hill into this cave, started a fire, and that dragon appeared from the back of the cave, turns out it can understand us and the last thing I remember was it touching our foreheads with its head and hear a voice telling me to sleep well." He explained to the best of his ability

"Okay just wanted to make sure I wasn't going crazy." Astrid responded with a slight chuckle

Unbeknownst to Hiccup and Astrid the dragon was awake and listening in on their conversation. It gave what sounded like a small laugh at Astrid's comment.

Hearing the noise Hiccup and Astrid stopped gathering their gear and turned their heads slowly back over to the dragon. Its eyes were now wide open and a smile could be seen forming on the face of said dragon. Turning its head to them they felt a familiarly tingle start to rise in the back of their head.

" **Oh you aren't going crazy my dear your just trying to make sense of all that happened last night."**

This deep voice that Hiccup and Astrid heard in their head had them whipping their heads all over the cave to find the source of the voice. They both stopped when their eyes fell on the dragon and they saw it smiling smugly at them nodding its head.

"What the fuck?! Was that you?!" They said at the same time

" **Do you see any other Basiliskan in this cave talking to you?"** The dragon replied sarcastically

Hiccup and Astrid were shocked beyond belief this dragon could talk to them through their minds!

"Basiliskan?" Hiccup managed to get out

" **That is correct I am one of the last if not the last intelligent Basiliskan in the galaxy. You might know what remains of my race as the Lagartoz War Dragons. Such a shame to see how far we have fallen."** The dragon said with disappointment clear in its voice.

Hiccup and Astrid didn't think it was possible to be even more surprised than they already were. They had heard of the Lagartoz War Dragons everybody had. They just never thought they would ever see one in real life. The fear they had when they first saw the dragon last night had returned to their minds.

"Are you going to kill us then?" Astrid asked softly trying to come to terms that she might die in a matter of seconds.

The dragon looked offended that they would think anything like that.

" **Why would you think I would want to kill?"**

"Everybody knows the reputation of your species as being vicious killers." Hiccup followed up

" **Please if I wanted you dead you would have been last night the second I knew you were in my cave, so please don't insult my motives or think I am like the rest of my species."** The dragon replied clearly irritated.

"Sorry dragon." They both murmured

"How did you end up on Onderon I thought your species was from one the core worlds?" Hiccup asked recalling what he knew about the war dragons.

With a loud sigh the dragon responded

" **It is a very long story so I hope you don't have anywhere to be because it will take a while to tell."** The dragon stated.

His story took until passed mid-day he told them of the war with the Mandalorians, poisoning their own planet as a last resort, and the subsequent subjugation of his race into the mindless beasts they know today.

" **I ended up on this planet when my mother and father managed to stow me away in a cargo crate when I was just a hatchling. That was so many years ago now I don't even remember how old I am."** The dragon said sullenly.

Hiccup and Astrid were in awe at what this dragon had been through they couldn't imagine what all of that must have felt like.

"I'm sorry that happened to your species." Hiccup said softly

" **Thank you for that, but there is no need for it, this happened long before either of you were born it makes no sense to harbor anger towards those who did nothing."** The dragon replied evenly.

"Well thanks for accepting it anyways. So do you have a name I would hate to just keep calling you dragon all the time?" Astrid asked

" **I do have a name but to be honest I am a little embarrassed about it."** The dragon said meekly

"Hey man my name is Hiccup, it literally means a mistake or an accident I don't think it could be much worse than that." Hiccup said laughing about it

" **Very well then Hiccup, Astrid."** He said looking to both of them

" **My name is Toothless."**

Hiccup and Astrid stood there for a moment before through their heads back in laughter. Toothless was not amused by this and looed fairly annoyed by their reaction.

" **This is why I didn't want to tell you."** He grumbled out

Regaining themselves and wiping tears away from their eyes they turned back to Toothless.

"Sorry Toothless just that was out of nowhere and really funny. Why did your mother and father name you that anyway?" Hiccup asked

" **When I was hatched I had no teeth at the time so it fit."** Toothless replied

"Well it's nice to meet you Toothless but we really have to get going now I'm sure the entire base is worried about us not to mention our squad. We have been gone for a very long time and most of our gear is broken, and it's going to take forever to walk back through the forest." Astrid explained.

" **If you need to get back in such a hurry I think I might be able to help with that."** Toothless said as he walked toward the mouth of the cave and began to unfurl his wings. He looked back at them with a smile on his face.

" **It has been so long since I've been able to fly again."**

Hiccup and Astrid were scared and excited at the same time they were going to fly. Sure they had flown before in the _Nightfury_ but this would be different all together. Gathering their supplies they walked over to Toothless and hopped on his back.

" **Alright Hiccup hang on to my horns and Astrid hold on to Hiccup."** Toothless told them.

With two flaps of his might wings they were soaring towards the sky and back towards Iziz.

 **A/N: So later today like around 10:30, 11:00 at night mountain time i will be posting another story that will take place in the normal HTTYD world. so hop on over to my page later tonight have a read and let me know what you think about it. now that one will not be updated as regularly as this one but i won't leave you hanging for long between updates. anyway check it out let me know.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**


	18. Return

**A/N: Hey everybody hope your summer is going good, anyway new chapter and thanks for keeping with me with the new update schedule and if you haven't already check out my other story Unhinged.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

They had been flying for maybe ten minutes when they could see the city of Iziz come into view. Hiccup and Astrid were surprised at the speed of Toothless and even more surprised that they didn't feel how fast they were going.

As soon as the city came into view Toothless started to fly lower, skimming the tree tops every now again. Hiccup and Astrid couldn't see his face but he was smiling from horn to horn. It had been so long he had forgotten what it felt like to fly.

When they were a mile outside the city Toothless slowed down and landed in the jungle.

" **This is where I leave you to walk back on your own, if I am spotted no doubt they will try to capture me and turn me into a war beast."** Toothless stated

"Thank you for the ride Toothless that was incredible, but where will you go now will you go back to your cave? I mean we would like to see you again." Hiccup said

" **If you desire there is a cave north of here about 2 miles from the city, I could stay there and remain hidden and be close enough to see you both as well, I would like to get to know the first two humans who didn't try to kill me on sight."** Toothless replied with what appeared to be a smile.

"That would be wonderful we will stop by tomorrow evening I doubt they will not let us out of their sight for the rest of the day." Astrid stated happily

Toothless gave a nod and turned back into the jungle a ways before Hiccup and Astrid heard the sound of his wings beating the air and him taking off. Staying for just a moment more they turned and walked toward the city's entrance.

Upon arriving at the entrance they were swarmed by Stormtroopers who were demanding that they say where they were. Hiccup pulled the rank card and got them all to shut-up and give him proper respect. After that he asked for an escort back to the base so he could speak to commander Starden. The troopers complied and led them through the city.

Word must have reached the base that Hiccup and Astrid had shown up at the city gates because as soon as they walked through the _Nightfury_ squad had jumped them. Heather and Cami gave them both massive hugs and saying how glad they were that they were alright. The twins were glad they were back but upset they didn't have any battle wounds, Fishlegs gave Astrid and Hiccup a hug before stepping back and giving them a nod. Snotlout, Dagur, and Eret seemed indifferent and just shrugged their shoulders at the sight of them.

Before any of the squad could ask what happened commander Starden came up from behind them and called everyone to attention.

"Now I know I'm not the only one who is curious as to where you two were last night, so out with it what happened and why did it take you so long to get back to the base?" He ordered clearly irritated at them.

Clearing his throat Hiccup began.

"Well sir we were chasing the rouge warriors in an effort to find where they were striking from. During the chase they broke off into three groups so I split us up and had each team follow a different group. Astrid and myself were following one of the groups when we fell down a hill and into a cave. We must have been knocked out from the fall because the next thing I know the sun is high in the sky. So gathering up our supplies we headed out of the cave and back towards the city, it was a little difficult since most of our equipment is broken so we couldn't call for help or use our GPS." Hiccup finished taking a deep breath

The commander stood there and just nodded his way through Hiccup's explanation and when it was all over gave a sigh.

"Well I am glad both of you are alright and will excuse you both for not checking in since your equipment was damaged. Get it fixed and have a report to me by sundown you are all dismissed." He said and turned back to walk toward the command center.

Hiccup and Astrid gave a sigh of relief before turning to the rest of the squad.

"So how did the chase go last night did you guys capture any of them or find their base?" Astrid asked.

"No we didn't, they just kept going and eventually we all lost sight of our group in the middle of the night so we have been back for a while now that is why the commander was worried about you guys." Fishlegs replied.

"Well alright guess not much to do but wait for the next time and try again or if you guys want we can go out with a patrol or participate in one of their war games to try and capture or follow them back that way." Hiccup offered

"Let's go out with a patrol it will give us a good opportunity to check out the surrounding jungle and come up with better pursuit plans in the future." Heather suggested

"Sounds like a good idea Heather. Let Astrid and myself get our gear replaced or repaired and we'll meet up with the next patrol going out. Until then just go and relax in the barracks, we will come and get you when we are ready." Hiccup ordered.

Everyone gave a nod and walked off back toward the barrack. Hiccup and Astrid headed toward the armory to see what they could replace. Walking into the armory they walked over to the computer terminal on the wall and began to type in the gear they would need to see if it was there. They were luck to find a replacements for their helmets and wrist pads and Astrid was able to replace the barrel of her rifle. Hiccup was not so fortunate with his rifle. Since _Toothless_ is a Mandalorian Sniper rifle he will have to order a rifle barrel from the factory all the way on Mandalore which will take ten days to get here. He placed the order and had to pay a hefty fee of 1,000 credits for the barrel.

In the mean-time he grabbed an E-11 sniper rifle off one of the racks to use while he waited for the barrel to arrive. Gathering their new gear Astrid was struck with an idea.

"You know Hiccup since we are going out on patrol we could kill two birds with one stone and see if we can find the fastest way to the cave that Toothless was talking about earlier."

A smile grew across Hiccup's face.

"You are absolutely right sweetie. We better hurry back and get out there then." He beamed at her.

Leaning in he gave her a kiss and they walked out of the armory ready to return to work.


	19. Captured

**A/N: What up my readers. Well here we are the moment i have been building towards i hope you all like it let me know. Also this will be the last update for the week I think. I want to work on Unhinged a bit more so check that out later this week and let me know what you think about that story. Check in either over the weekend or next week around Monday for the next update. Also thanks for reading the story it is awesome seeing so many people from all around the world liking what i'm putting out. Anyway here is Captured. Peace.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

Arriving back at the barracks Hiccup and Astrid see the squad putting the last pieces of their armor and loading up their weapons. Heather and Cami both were sporting small compact versions of the E-11 blaster rifles and DH-17 pistols. On their right shoulder pad they had a scout insignia that had a scout trooper helmet and above that it read 'PathFinders'.

The twins both carried belts of grenades and their own E-11's that they modified to shoot even bigger laser bolts. On their right shoulder pads Tuff and a grenade and Ruff had the pin.

Fishlegs carried a basic E-11 and DH-17 pistol but he also carried a backpack that had all kinds of hacking equipment and computer parts. His insignia was a lock breaking, meaning he could hack into anything.

Snotlout, Eret, and Dagur all carried Mandalorian Assault rifles that they had got back on Mandalore. Being advanced troopers they got heavy fire power. Along with their rifles they each had a pair of Mandalorian heavy blaster pistols. They were basically walking tanks. They each had a blood red skull on their right shoulder pads.

Looking over them Hiccup gave a smile and turned to Heather and Cami.

"So did you guys find out when the next patrol leaves?" He asked.

"Yeah it leaves in an hour and there is a briefing in ten minutes on what to look for and the area we will be covering." Cami replied

"Well then let's not waste any time head over there so we don't miss anything." Astrid stated

"Why are you always trying to give orders you aren't in charge, even if you are fucking Hiccup." Eret retorted

Hiccup and Astrid's head snapped over to him as they both marched over in front of him staring him down.

"I won't tolerate that kind of disrespect Eret step out of line like that again and I will have you court marshaled. She gets to give orders because she has proven that she can think with a level head and make good split second decisions while you have not. So shut up and head to the briefing that is an order understand." Hiccup said cold and calculating.

"Sir, yes Sir" Eret replied

With that everyone began to head towards the briefing room. The briefing wasn't anything special just a few observations from the last patrol shift and to be on the lookout for traps and anything out of the ordinary.

The patrol group consisted of three squads each with ten troops. Each squad was given a certain section of the jungle to check if nothing went wrong it would take about five hours to complete the area and get back. The _Nightfury_ squad just so happen to draw the area to the north of the base. Hiccup and Astrid were jumping up and down on the inside with joy.

'Hopefully we will get to see the cave that Toothless said he would be at' Hiccup thought. He looked over to Astrid to see her looking at him and smiling. He could tell she was thinking the same thing.

The three squads marched out of the base and through the main entrance to the city. While the other two squads headed to their designated area the _Nightfury_ squad headed north. Pulling up a map of the area on his wrist pad Hiccup noticed how large the area was and if the squad sticks together then it will take double the amount of time to complete the patrol. It was then that Hiccup was struck with an idea.

"Alright guys gather round" He said and motioned for everyone to gather around him so they could see his wrist pad.

"We are here where this red dot is and the big red square in front of us is the area we have to patrol. Now if we stay together it will take double the amount of time it should take so here is what we are going to do. We will split up into teams of two and break the area into five zones." He said as he pushed a button that brought red lines through the square dividing it into five zones.

"Heather and Cami you will take the far left, Ruff and Tuff the zone next to that, Astrid and I will take the middle, Snotlout and Dagur the one to the right of us, and Fishlegs and Eret will take the far right. Any Questions?" Hiccup finished

Heather spoke up

"If we encounter any traps how will we disarm them not all of us are demo experts like Ruff and Tuff?" She asked

"Your wrist pads come equipped with a scanner. If you come up on any kind of trap, mine, trip wire anything like that scan it and your wrist pad will show you how to disable it. RV back here when you finish your zone understood. Stay in contact let anyone know if you get ambushed and we will come got it?" Hiccup stated

"Yes Sir" The squad responded.

Hiccup and Astrid were halfway through their zone and they hadn't encountered any traps. Cami and Heather and called over the comms that they had disabled two traps thus far, while everyone else had disabled at least one. Astrid had here wrist pad up and was scanning the area in front of them while Hiccup and his pistol drawn and keeping watch for anything that might come out of the jungle. Hiccup turned forward and noticed a large hill in front of them. While that in of itself was nothing special what caught his attention was the massive cave that was near the top of the hill. The best part was that the hill wasn't even out of their way and was still in their zone.

Hiccup tapped Astrid on the shoulder and got her to look up a huge smile grew across her face as jumped up and down with joy.

"Woohoo we found it Hiccup!" She exclaimed.

"I know, I know but keep it down sweetie we are still on patrol and who knows if anything heard you let's continue our route and make our way up there and be sure to save the route we took to get here on your wrist pad." He softly replied back.

Giving a small nod Astrid pulled her wrist pad back up and continued to scan the area for traps. They reached the base of the hill and still did not encounter a single trap which was odd since everyone had checked to say they had disabled one more each. Trying not to let it bother them too much Hiccup and Astrid started to climb up the hill.

It took them about half an hour but they finally reached the top of the hill and the mouth of the cave. They had to sit and catch their breath for a few moments before they started to walk into the cave. Once inside Astrid called out.

"Toothless are you in here?" As her voice echoed off the cave walls.

They heard nothing so she tried again.

"Toothless are you there?" She said a little louder this time.

They heard a low rumble come from deeper with in the cave. Hiccup pulled out his flashlight and continued his march into the cave. They weren't walking for much longer when the sound of something walking towards them could be heard. Stopping dead in their tracks Hiccup kept the light focused on the area in front of him as waited for whatever it was to show itself.

The sound grew louder and louder and the ground started to shake a little beneath their feet Hiccup and Astrid gave each other a worried look and brought their weapons to a ready position. The sound stopped and it was eerily quiet in the cave for a moment before a loud ear splitting roar broke through. Hiccup and Astrid had to cover their ears since the cave made it even louder. After a few moments the roar stopped.

Hiccup and Astrid both re-focused on where the roar had come from. Shinning the light back in front of them they were met with what had been making the sounds.

"Toothless?!" They both shouted.

The dragon was on its back rolling around in what appeared to be laughter.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Oh how I wish you both could have seen your faces when I started stomping towards you. Oh that was just the absolute best."** Toothless managed to get before falling into another fit of laughter.

"You bastard you nearly gave both of us a heart attack." Astrid said holding a hand over her chest and glaring at said dragon.

" **Yeah but it was funny"** Toothless replied back

That got an eye roll from both Hiccup and Astrid.

"Come Toothless lets walk back towards the mouth of the cave so we can see where the sun is and gauge when we should head back." Hiccup stated

Toothless gave a nod and walked back with them toward the mouth of the cave. They stopped just before the exit and got an amazing view of the jungle below. The sun seemed to make everything shine in a different way. It seemed to soften how the jungle looked, instead intimidating and deadly it looked warm and inviting.

"Wow" Was all Hiccup and Astrid could say.

" **I know that is why I choose this spot many years ago. You can't beat that view. Coming here always manages to calm me down and clear my head."** Toothless said softly.

Toothless laid down on the ground while Hiccup and Astrid took a seat on each side of him. They started to scratch his head and rub his horns as Toothless seemed to purr at the feeling.

"Well Toothless you did say you wanted to get to know us better so what did you want to know?" Astrid asked

" **Oh right well the first thing I would like to know is where are both of you from?"**

"Hiccup and I are from Coruscant from one of the lower levels."

" **If you are both from Coruscant then how did you end up on Onderon?"**

"Well Astrid and I joined the Empire not too long ago. We went to basic training on Mandalore and after our first mission there, we were sent out here to deal with Madalorian rebels who are attacking our forces when they go out on patrol and started recently attacking our base." Hiccup replied.

Toothless' eyes went wide as he started to shift back a little away from them. Hiccup and Astrid turned to see him scooting a little bit away from him and gave each other a confused look.

"Toothless what is wrong?" Astrid asked a little concerned

" **You both are a part of the Empire. They are trying to capture me and turn me into a war beast now I'm worried that you both will turn me over to them. The Empire is horrible I have seen their so called peace when I walk through the jungles close to city, I can hear the people being beaten, and oppressed. Why would you both want to join that?"** Toothless asked them.

Stunned to say the least Hiccup and Astrid couldn't form a response until Toothless started to back away more.

"Wait Toothless please don't go we aren't going to turn you over to our commander don't you think that if we wanted to we would have done that already." Hiccup stated using Toothless' own line on him.

It must have worked because Toothless stopped backing away and hesitantly made his way back to their side.

" **I suppose you are right Hiccup I'm sorry for not trusting you more."**

"It's okay Toothless." Hiccup said softly

"Now…" Hiccup was cut off before he could explain him and Astrid joining the Empire.

"Well, Well, Well what have we here, looks like you have been keeping secrets from us Sgt. Haddock." A voice came from the side of the cave entrance.

Before Hiccup and Astrid could react several squads of Stormtroopers rushed through the mouth of the cave and tackled them both and Toothless to the ground.

"NO! Don't you dare hurt him!" Hiccup screamed out.

"Oh we aren't going to hurt him as long as that thing does what we say." The voice said again.

Turning their heads the little that they could they saw Snotlout standing at the entrance to the cave with his arms crossed over his chest and a smug look on his face.

"Snotlout what the ever loving fuck are you doing here, and why the fuck are you doing this I am your commanding officer and I am ordering you to release us." Hiccup shouted at him.

"I noticed in the briefing room how happy you and Astrid looked when we got assigned this area so I figured that there was something out here that you both wanted to see. So after we split up and I saw you both scaling the hill here I figured this cave is where you were meeting whoever it was. I thought it was going to be the Mandalorains but hey this beast is just as good. So I called back to the base told them the situation and here we are." Snotlout finished gesturing with his arms to the cave.

"And since you both were harboring a weapon from the Empire that makes you both traitors." He said with an evil grin on his face.

"Now let's take you both back to the base and see what the commander has to say about this. Take them away!" Snotlout ordered out.

They were both hauled to their feet and forcefully shoved out of the cave while Toothless was moved at blaster point. Looking back Hiccup mouthed 'I didn't know and I'm sorry' to Toothless. He seemed to pick up on it and just nodded his head. Hiccup gave a worried look to Astrid who in turn looked terrified. They had just been captured and branded traitors.


	20. Getting out

**A/N: Hey guys what's up been about a week huh, anyway here i am back on this story for about two weeks before i switch over to Unhinged, which by the way i updated i bit so if you haven't already check it out and give a review. Any way now we will start to get to some good stuff anyway hope you like it i cranked this one out today so yeah enjoy. (Oh and I don't own the song I just freaking love it)**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

The walk back to the base had been entirely surreal. Hiccup and Astrid just stared at the ground in front of them. They had been betrayed and branded traitors by one of their own. Hiccup was the one most in shock but even through all that he was still worried about Toothless.

Stealing glances back at the captured dragon he had to fight to not throw up at the sight of Stormtroopers torturing the poor creature. They were punching him jabbing him with stun sticks hitting him over and over with the butt of their rifles. If Hiccup weren't being restrained and pulled along by Snotlout he would have killed everyone one of them.

Astrid was flat out terrified. She was so worried for Hiccup, herself and of course Toothless. She was walking side by side with Hiccup and could see his eyes glazed over in disbelief. She had the same expression. They had just been betrayed and were now at the mercy of Commander Starden.

The city gates came into view and as they approached they could see the path up to the gates were lined with Stormtroopers and AT-ST's standing on guard in case anything went wrong. The city streets were no different Stormtroopers everywhere they looked. They could only imagine how they were being looked at behind those helmets. The best stealth squad on the planet and the two leaders were being led through the streets in chains.

One thing that Hiccup and Astrid noticed was that the rest of squad was nowhere to be seen and this got them worried. What had they done to the rest of them?

"Hey shit face what did you do with to the rest of our squad." Astrid seethed out.

"Well sweetheart nothing they are back at the barrack trying to figure out why you guys would do something like this?" Snotlout said far to happily

"What did you tell them?" Hiccup asked punctuating every word

"Oh just that it turns out that you two are responsible for the attacks on the base." He replied

"There is no way they bought that" Astrid huffed out

"Doesn't matter if they did or not no one is coming to help you guys so have fun with the commander" Snotlout sneered

Hiccup and Astrid hadn't noticed that they had made their way through the entire city and were now standing just outside the command center. They both stiffened up at the thought of facing the commander. Who knows what Snotlout told him and if he believed them. They were stripped of their weapons shoved through the doors into the command center only to have the doors close behind them and be surrounded in darkness.

A single overhead light came on in the center of the room to reveal a table and two chairs. Guessing that is where they were wanted Hiccup and Astrid made their way over and sat down.

"Well Sgt. Haddock and Pvt. Hofferson what have we gotten ourselves into now?" A voice came from the darkness.

It didn't take long for them to find out who the voice belonged to as Commander Starden walked into the light ever so slowly.

"Sir please whatever Snotlout said we did it's not true" Hiccup tried to explain

Starden however held a hand up silencing Hiccup.

"So you are telling me that you did not encounter a creature the Empire is looking for because of their aggressive nature so we use them as war beasts and not only did you encounter this creature but you apparently befriended it and tried to protect it and did not follow protocol regarding beasts of this nature." He stated accusingly

Hiccup had no response and just let his head fall. He couldn't deny the allegations they were true he and Astrid had done those things and would have continued to hide Toothless from them.

"Since that is apparently a crime what are you going to do to us?" Hiccup asked quietly

"You are both to be branded traitors to the Empire and at sunrise tomorrow you both will be executed for treason." Starden responded in turn

Hiccup and Astrid's heads both shot up at this news. Executed! Before they protest two Stormtroopers came into the room and dragged them away to the prison cells. They were at least granted their request to stay in the same cell since the morning they would be dead.

Hiccup was just staring at the wall recalling every time he overheard people say how horrible the Empire was, the fight on Mandalore where the woman said the same thing and even just recently Toothless who said they were evil. How he wished he would have listened and not been so blind to what was going on all around him.

He started to shake and rock back and forth holding his head in his hands and mumbling to himself.

"No, no, no, no, no this can't be happening, this can't be happening, why didn't I listen to all those people, why was I so blinded by my dream, why, why, why?" He whispered

Astrid wasn't fairing much better but seeing Hiccup absolutely destroyed by this snapped her out of it. She got up and walked over to Hiccup and just held him in her arms. There wasn't much she could do in terms of comfort for him or herself. They just had to accept the fact that they were going to die in less than 12 hours.

"We're going to die here aren't we Astrid" Hiccup said in a surprisingly calm voice

"Yes Hiccup it appears that way" Astrid responded staring at the wall

"Huh never thought I'd die like this. You?"

"No I didn't I always figured after we joined we would make it through and move to the upper levels of Courscant and live our lives together that way." Astrid smiling at what could have been

"Hmmm you too huh." Hiccup said with a smile on his face

"Well Astrid I at least get to die with you. I love you sweetie I have for oh so very long I just wish we had a little more time." Hiccup said sadly

"Hey we had the time of lives though right?" Astrid asked

Hiccup nodded in response and began to hum a tune that Astrid knew all too well

" _Another turning point a fork stuck in the road, Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go, So make the best of this test and don't ask why, It's not a question but lesson learned in time,_

 _It's something unpredictable but in the end is right, I hope you had the time of your life"._ Hiccup sang out before Astrid took over

" _So take the photographs and still frames in your mind, Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time, Tattoos and memories and dead skin on trial, For what it's worth it was worth all the while, It's something unpredictable but in the end is right, I hope you had the time of your life."_

Astrid sang out with tears streaming down her cheeks and a smile on her face as she remembered all the good times with Hiccup. Hiccup joined her for the part of the song

" _It's something unpredictable but in the end is right, I hope you had the time of your life, It's something unpredictable but in the end is right, I hope you had the time of your life."_ They both sang out softly as they finished the song.

"And I wouldn't have had it any other way" Hiccup said with a kiss to her lips as tears of his own streamed down his face

Before Astrid could respond however a large explosion racked the prison jolting them out of their trance. Another one came by but this time much closer to their cell. Looking out through the glass of their cell they got the surprise of their life. The Mandalorian warriors were staging an attack on the base. The most surprising thing however was who was with them.

"TOOTHLESS!"

" **Surprise guys hope you haven't gotten to use to prison because I'm here to break you out and look I brought friends."** He exclaimed jumping up and down

The Mandalorians hit the door release and led Hiccup and Astrid out of the Prison.

"Toothless why the hell are these guys here."

" **Later guys when we get to a safe place"**

"Toothless we need our weapons"

" **And queue the warrior on your right"**

Sure enough the warrior handed them both their rifles, Astrid's Vibrosword, and the Dark Saber for Hiccup.

"Alright let's get the hell out of here and figure out what the hell we are going to do." Astrid yelled.

" **Right, alright guys do it"**

Before Hiccup or Astrid could ask what, the Prison and the armory both went up in massive explosions creating a diversion for them to get out.


	21. New Mission

**A/N: To prevent any confusion when ever you see _Toothless_ spelled in Italics I am talking about the Sniper rifle that Hiccup has. When it is spelled normally I am talking about the dragon. Well here we are Hiccup and Astrid are given a new mission and a few new friends hope you like it. leave a review and let me know.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

The explosions had created quite the distraction. They had the base scrambling to put out the fires which gave them more than enough time escape. Hiccup and Astrid had hopped on Toothless and set out for the horizon.

The Mandalorian Warriors were wearing their jet packs from earlier so they led the way. Night had fallen since they were captured so they didn't have to worry too much about being followed since they were flying at break neck speed and the city was soon little more than a small dot behind them.

When the city completely disappeared they slowed down and flew for another two hours far into the jungle. A mountain range came into view as they flew towards it. To Hiccup and Astrid's horror they never slowed down or moved to go around the mountains they kept flying straight at them.

"Toothless what are you doing go around the mountains." Hiccup screamed at him.

Toothless merely grunted and picked up speed as the mountains drew closer and closer. Just as they were about to hit the mountain Hiccup and Astrid let out screams of terror and threw their arms up in an attempt to protect themselves from the impact. They waited for it but it never came. They had flown right through the mountains.

"Wha- what?" was all Hiccup could get out

A Mandalorian Warrior had flown up next to them.

"Holographic projection to hide our base. When you guys were chasing us the other night you never would have found us." He said his voice muffled by his helmet.

Hiccup looked around and sure enough you could see out of the mountains but it was obvious from earlier that you could not see into them.

"That is incredible" Hiccup said in awe

At the center of the mountain was a medium sized base that had several hangars, a command center, a landing platform and numerous other buildings that had to be the barracks and the armory they guessed. Gliding down onto the landing platform they were instantly surrounded by multiple warriors all hovering over them blasters drawn. Hiccup and Astrid on reflex drew their own blasters. Though Hiccup had to draw his pistol since his sniper _Toothless_ was still in need of a new barrel.

Toothless however roared out at the warriors who all looked at one another at what to do. For a moment no one did anything daring the other to make the first move.

A figure walked out onto to the landing platform. They were dressed in blue Mandalorians armor had a small cape over their right shoulder and had small crown of spikes on their helmet. Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless turned their attention to the person walking towards them since it seemed they were in charge.

"Who are you and why did you break us out of Jyrenne base." Astrid asked with _Stormfly_ pointed her the figures direction.

Without removing their helmet the figure spoke.

"I freed you because we were going to free the Basiliskan when we saw him get captured. When we got to him he asked us to free you as well that is why" The person said evenly

A little shocked that Toothless had had asked for them to be freed Hiccup and Astrid each thanked the dragon for saving their lives. Turing their attention back to the leader Hiccup had a question on the tip of his tongue.

"So what do you plan to do with the three of us." He asked with baited breath

"Well that depends what you are going to do now that you both are traitors to the Empire?" The leader asked smugly

Astrid and Hiccup now were faced with a choice. They knew they couldn't go back to Courscant their faces would be plastered all over the holo-boards. They couldn't walk back into Iziz they would never get through the city gates. Lowering their weapons at this realization the leader let out a deep sigh.

"Come with me to the barracks we will give you some time to figure it out."

"But you make one move to try and give our location away or destroy the base nothing in the galaxy will save from excruciating death. Is that clear?" The leader threatened.

"Crystal" They both replied sarcastically

The leader huffed and led them to the barracks.

"Here is where you will stay for the night in the morning one of my men will come and get and bring you to the command center where we discuss your imminent future. Now rest up and no wandering my men won't hesitate to shoot you on sight."

Hiccup and Astrid gave a small nod and with that the leader was out the door. Toothless had followed them in the barracks and was able to squeeze up against the far wall and fell right to sleep.

Hiccup and Astrid were finally able to get a grasp on what had just happened in the past few hours. They were supposed to be awaiting their executions in a cell but now they had been rescued by the very people they had been sent to fight. It was all physically and emotionally exhausting.

"Let's get some sleep babe like the leader said we can figure out what to do in the morning" Astrid suggested motioning to one of the beds.

Hiccup nodded and took off his shirt and climbed into bed, Astrid followed in suite and as soon as their heads hit the pillows they were out.

 _(0500 the next morning)_

Hiccup and Astrid slept like rocks and were still up early the following morning. No one had come to get them yet so they got dressed and tried to figure out what they would say before the meeting.

"What are we going to do babe?" Astrid asked

"Well there are some pretty obvious things we can't do. Can't go back to the city or Coruscant we will be captured or killed on site. We could roam the galaxy find a planet to settle on and live out our lives that way. Get revenge and join them." Hiccup rattled off.

"But either way it will involve eventually getting off this planet so we are somehow going to have to get the _Nightfury_ back which means we will have to break into the base and steal it back." He said grimly

"What about the others Cami, Heather, Fishlegs, The twins." Astrid asked.

Hiccup gave a sigh

"I don't know sweetie. They might see us as the enemy now so who knows I guess we cross that bridge when it comes." He said trying to smile.

Before Astrid could respond a female warrior had come through the doors.

"The Boss wants to see you both." She said firmly

Standing up and walking towards the door Hiccup turned back to Toothless.

"Be safe yell if there's trouble"

" **No Problem Hiccup"**

The walk to the command center was no more than a couple of minutes. On the way over dozens of warriors were walking and flying through the air carrying crates and weapons. To Hiccup his theory had been correct they were preparing for a massive assault on the base.

Before he could observe more of their movements they arrived at the command center. The female who had been escorting them stepped to the side and followed them through the door. The leader was identified by the same helmet they had worn the night before.

The leader turned toward them and motioned for them to come closer. Whoever it was turned off the holo-table and stood opposite side of the table from them.

"So just what is it that you two plan on doing?" The leader asked spitefully.

"Well we know what we can't do and what we have to do. What we can't do is return to our home planet or Iziz. But what we have to do is break back into the base to take back our ship so that way we can get off planet. Now from what I saw walking over here you are planning an all-out assault on the base. Now if you want in exchange for letting Astrid, Toothless, and myself go we will help you with your attack so that way we can escape. How does that sound?" Hiccup stated.

His response seemed to have caught the leader off guard as the leader was left speechless.

"I suppose that is fair deal." The leader said after a few moments

The leader walked around the table and shook hands with Hiccup sealing the deal.

"Now I would like to know we are working for if you don't mind?" Astrid asked from behind

The warrior nodded and removed the helmet. Hiccup and Astrid were shocked to see a woman come out from underneath the helmet. Mainly because when she spoke she did not sound like a woman at all.

"My name is Avida Joorrall welcome to Te Cerar" **(A/N: This means The Mountain in the Mandalorian Language)** she beamed with pride.

"Since you seem so eager to get off planet and maybe a little revenge perhaps, how's about we see how the attack goes and we will talk about a more stable plan of where you three could stay. We could always use someone who has inside knowledge about how the Imperial forces work" She suggested.

Her suggestion had caught both of them off guard. They had essentially been offered to join the Mandalorian rebels to fight the Empire! Hiccup's head was swirling he didn't know how to respond, luckily Astrid noticed this and spoke up for him.

"Let's just get through this before we talk about who may or may not be joining you. Now when do you plan to attack?" She asked

"Later on tonight actually. Breaking you three out has caused the base to thrown in chaos they will not see it coming." Avida said with grandeur.

Hiccup and Astrid nodded at this plan. It was a good one indeed they base would be focused on getting everything back to normal so they would indeed never see an attack coming.

"Alright then how can we help?" Hiccup asked having regained his composure from earlier.

"Well now that you mention it we have noticed that Mandalorian sniper rifle on your back their perhaps you could provide an over watch for us" Avida suggested

"As much as I would like to _Toothless_ here is in need of a new barrel and at the moment out of commission." Hiccup said.

Avida motioned for one of her warriors to step forward.

"Ahh yes one of my warriors noticed this and brought it to my attention." She said grabbing something from the warrior.

Turning to face Hiccup she revealed to him a new barrel that would fix _Toothless_.

"What the- how did you guys get this?" Hiccup stammered out.

"We intercepted a cargo crate the other day that had it on board coming from Mandalore." Avida said with a shrug

"This is the barrel I ordered not two days how the hell did it get here so fast it wasn't supposed to be here for another eight days?" Hiccup said with a confused look on his face examining the barrel

" Not sure perhaps the ship it was on had a new hyperdrive but it's here and pulled it out of a crate that was addressed to you so…" Avida said again with a shrug

Swapping out the barrels Hiccup put _Toothless_ up on his shoulder and turned to Avida

"Alright so what's the plan?"


	22. As fast as she can

**A/N: So i did my own spin on Hiccup loses a limb please don't hate me too much for it I did take some liberties with it and I love how it turned out. So leave a review let me know what you think. Peace.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

They had taken their position on a building 300 yards away from the base looking over the destruction of the base. The armory was still on fire and Stormtroopers were running around in mass confusion trying to put it out.

Astrid was with him on the roof looking through a spotting scope picking out targets for Hiccup. So far she had painted 15 and now they were waiting for the good ahead from Avida.

"Hiccup do you copy?" Avida asked over the comm

"Loud and clear Avida we good to go?" He asked in response

"We are in position fire when ready." Avida ordered

"Copy that" He replied

Taking a deep breath he began to focus on the trooper in his sights and with the slightest hesitation he pulled the trigger. His shot seemed to take forever to make it there. It was now that Hiccup realized there was absolutely no going back from this now.

The shot found its mark and the trooper was dead before he hit the ground. Hiccup had chosen his shot well as it was right above Avida's position so she would know it's on.

As soon as the trooper hit the ground Avida and her warriors stormed over the base walls. She wasn't kidding when she said they would be taken by surprise. As if it was possible but somehow the Stormtroopers were thrown into even more confusion. Before any of them could grasp that they were under attack another explosion rocked the base it had been a section of the wall. This section of missing wall was Hiccup and Astrid's way in during the battle.

Hiccup and Astrid were still up on the roof taking out targets. Some were in cover the Mandalorians couldn't hit. Other targets were taken out at the last possible moment before they shot one of their new allies. This went on for about half an hour and when all was said and done Hiccup had taken out over 50 Stormtroopers.

Having done plenty to thin the ranks Hiccup and Astrid packed up their sniper nest and made their way towards the battle. Reaching the base in just a few minutes Astrid had drawn _Stormfly_ and Hiccup and drawn his pistol.

Taking cover on both sides of the broken section of wall, the sounds of blaster fire and smoke filled the air and their lungs. Taking a deep breath they gave each other a knowing look and stormed through the wall.

There were bodies and rumble all over the base as Hiccup and Astrid made their way towards the command center as was the plan. They were to meet up with Avida and her warriors to take out the commander of the base and break the Empire's control on the city and subsequently the planet.

Troopers were stumbling out ruined buildings or trying to regain themselves in all the confusion some tried to attack Hiccup and Astrid but were met with either a knockout punch or blaster shot in the leg.

Hiccup and Astrid couldn't kill for all intents and purposes defenseless men they couldn't even muster a solid punch so wounding them or knocking them was more than enough. They had taken out an additional ten men like this on their way to the command center when Avida and some of her warriors landed in front of them.

"Great job everybody now just one more place to go."

A loud roar deafened the area and caused everybody to look up.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup and Astrid shouted

"What are you doing here you were supposed to wait until we gave you the signal it was all clear?!" Hiccup shouted at him

" **Yeah but that was boring this is more fun it has been centuries since I have been in a good fight and I'll been damned if I miss out on the first to come my way"** Toothless replied landing just on the front of the command center.

He made his presence felt as he killed two Stormtroopers with one swipe of his massive claws. Appearing to relish in the battle he made his way around the command center clearing it of all troopers.

" **Man that was fun."** Toothless said with a grin

Astrid and Hiccup shook their heads at him with a smile of their own and thought they better just let him have it. The battle around them had stopped for the most part. A few blaster shots could be heard coming from the far ends of the base as the Mandalorians were sweeping for stragglers.

Standing outside the command center Hiccup and Astrid took deep breaths as Avida had some of her warriors go and open the doors. A massive explosion took them by surprise and threw all of them back a couple feet.

Taking a moment to adjust and regain their hearing and balance everyone shook their heads to the sound of someone being scolded

"YOU MORON WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU USE THAT BOMB! IT KEPT US FROM ATTACKING" Someone shouted

"Oh no" Hiccup whispered out

He knew of only two people who had just developed that kind of bomb and the realization that his former squad must be in the command center almost made him pass out. Astrid though kept him up and tried to calm his nerves.

"Guess it's time to cross that bridge huh." She with a joking manner

Her comment had managed a smile from him as he nodded his head and made his way to the blasted out doorway.

"Alright guys we know you are in there come out with your hands and no weapons and let's see what kind of deal we can make" Hiccup called out into the darkened room.

Taking a step back and waiting a few moments the sound of footsteps broke the silence. Sure enough the _Nightfury_ Squadron had been the ones protecting commander Starden who in turn was behind them all.

Snotlout, Dagur, and Eret were staring laser bolts through Hiccup and Astrid while the rest of the squad looked shocked to see them. The twins however had a look of disgust on their face and Hiccup couldn't figure out why though he did figure he would find out.

"Well commander as you can see you have been defeated you troops are dead or dying and your base in ruins. You have no communication with the Empire or any nearby Star Destroyer so it is here that we request you surrender of the base over to Avida Joorrall leader of the Mandalorians" Hiccup stated staring down the commander

With a scoff the commander stepped forward

"Such a shame to see you fall so far Sgt. Haddock, couldn't die an honorable death so you had to go and throw your lot in with the very people who have been attacking us and killing your own" He said with disgust

"I will never surrender this base to likes of you we will all die before we surrender this base to you." The commander said confidently

Hiccup unmoved by this simply looked over the commander and at the rest of the squad.

"While I'm sure you might be willing to die before you surrender what about the rest of you hmmm? Will you die before you surrender or perhaps Astrid and myself can give you another option." Hiccup stated

This got everyone's attention as their heads whipped over to them.

"What are you getting at Hiccup?" Cami asked

"I'm offering you all a choice stay here with the Empire an organization that doesn't give a damn about the people who make it up and will turn on you faster than you can jump to light speed like they did to Astrid and me, or you could come with us and leave all of this behind and make your own decisions and be free from these heartless bastards." Hiccup exclaimed

"What are you talking about turning on you guys, the commander and Snotlout said you both had betrayed us by siding with the Mandalorians which by the looks of things you guys have." Heather said with a confused voice

"I can see how this would make you think the commander and Snotlout are right but no we actually did not team up with them until after they broke us out of the prison here. Would you like to see why they had us locked up and branded traitors?" Astrid asked.

Getting a few head nods Astrid gave a loud whistle and a very loud roar rose from behind the command center. A larger creature came out of the sky its wings spread wide, teeth showing and snarling. Toothless had effectively scared the crap out of the entire _Nightfury_ squad.

"Oh alright Toothless you had your fun now drop the act we are trying to make a point here you know." Hiccup said sarcastically

Toothless dropped his wings and closed his mouth and stopped his snarling and gave Hiccup big doe eyes. Hiccup turned to the squad.

"This is why we were branded traitors because if you all remember that night Astrid and I went missing and didn't come back till midday." He said earning nods from them all

"Well we had met Toothless here and agreed not to turn him over and make him a war beast for the Empire well as you can now tell they didn't like that so when we were out on patrol the other day Snotlout had called it in that we were meeting with the leaders of the Mandalorians and captured us. So if saving an innocent creature from a life time of pain and servitude makes us traitors then yes we are traitors and we will proudly wear that title if it means saving him." Hiccup finished looking at Toothless

Heather, Cami, and Fishlegs were now all super pissed at the commander and Snotlout.

"You made us think they betrayed everything we stood for and tried to get us to kill them for you? You are all the worst kind of people you all can go to hell. We will not stand here with those who lie to us. Come on guys." Cami huffed out as she Heather and Fishlegs all walked away from the group and stood by Hiccup and Astrid.

Hiccup and Astrid figured they would get those three to come with but they were a little curious as to why the twins wouldn't join them.

"So this is where you two stand this is where you want to be?" Astrid said looking at Ruff and Tuff

"Hell yeah it is the Empire allows us to be destructive with explosives we have never even dreamed about. Plus how could you guys hide that dragon could you imagine the damage that guy could cause and end all of our battles much sooner." Ruff explained

"That's all you see is just a weapon figures you are no better than everybody else here. If that is your decision so be it." Hiccup stated giving a nod to Avida

"This is your last chance surrender now and we will let you live if you choose to fight we will defend ourselves, now what is your choice?" Avida asked coolly

"Like hell I'm going to surrender before I get my hands on you Haddock!" Snotlout screamed out

"Let's go you and me fight to the finish" He challenged

Hiccups eyes grew cold and his face hardened at the sound of his challenge.

"You are the reason I'm here right now you are the reason the Empire turned on me and it is because of that, that I got to see their true nature so I guess in a way thank you." He said in a calm voice.

"If you wish to fight me I will not deny your request Astrid give him your sword please." He said still looking at Snotlout.

The sound of Astrid unsheathing her sword and tossing it to Snotlout stiffened Hiccup's body and prepared him for battle. Taking off his rifle, pistol and any other unnecessary gear he pulled the Dark Saber from his back and activated it.

The ebony blade was darker than night itself yet somehow gave off a distinct light that lit Hiccup's face. Snotlout at seeing the weapon visibly paled while all around Hiccup the Mandalorians had all gasped and had taken a knee.

"I'm waiting Snotlout" Hiccup said tauntingly

This seem to get Snotlout riled up as he charge Hiccup sword held high. Hiccup figured he would toy with Snotlout for a moment or two give him a somewhat dignified fight.

Snotlout in truth wasn't bad with the sword it's just that Hiccup was better. Every blow Snotlout tried to land was parried easily by Hiccup. The fight went on for 15 minutes and Snotlout was showing signs of fatigue

"Give up Snotlout you can't win this" Hiccup said evenly

Snotlout didn't hear it as he charged again. Hiccup had, had enough of this and before anyone could react he disarmed Snotlout. While Astrid gave a sigh of relief that the fight was over Snotlout merely laughed.

"And just is so funny dumbass you lost." Astrid said staring at Hiccup's back

"Did I?" Was all Snotlout said with an evil grin on his face.

Looking over to Hiccup Astrid gave a worried look before Hiccups left arm fell from his body. Hiccup stumbled back into Astrid's arms as he went into shock.

"A-A-A-Astrid wha-wha-what just happened?" He stammered out before looking over to his left and seeing his left arm from the shoulder down gone.

He tried to scream but nothing came out his eyes widen with panic and fear. That was nothing compared to the worry and anger that was plastered all over Astrid's face. Astrid looked up to see Snotlout still on the ground admiring his work. Astrid shifted Hiccup in her lap and made to get up.

"Cami, Heather come and get Hiccup for me." She said in voice that would make ice shiver.

Not wanting to question or push her the two came and took Hiccup from her and brought him back to the safety behind the line of Mandalorians for quick on field treatment.

Astrid had taken the Dark Saber from his hand and walked over to his separated left arm still grasping her vibrosword. Snotlout was laughing at her as she walked over.

"Guess we know who the better fighter is n…" He never got to finish his sentence

Astrid had activated the Dark Saber and with her vibrosword in her left hand she placed both at the neck of Snotlout and decapitated him. As his body fell away from his head Astrid had tears running down her face. Not tears of sadness though these were teas of rage. All of her emotions came bubbling towards the surface and came out as pure unbridled rage.

Turning her attention to the remaining group in front of her she let out a blood curdling war cry and charged at them. However before she could reach them two warriors had grabbed her from behind and struggled to pull her back to their ranks. Astrid to say the least was not happy.

"LET ME GO DAMNIT, LET GO, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HIM, DO YOU HEAR ME ALL YOU!" she shouted at the top of her lungs and with such rage even Toothless was downright terrified of her right now.

The only thing that brought Astrid out of her rage was the sound of Hiccup's pained groans. Whipping her head around to him on the ground and bleeding out she rushed back to his side.

"Do something anything, somebody help him please." She begged no trace of rage in voice or on her face.

"We have a field hospital back at Te Cerar get to your ship and get him there our doctors should be able to save him. For now well you aren't going to like this but we have to stop the bleeding." Avida said as she turned to one of her warriors and gave a head nod

"You know what to do" she said

The warrior nodded and made his way over to hiccup where he ignited his flame thrower and adjusted a knob on it to bring to flame down. Once down to a manageable level he placed the flame on to Hiccup's wound cauterizing it.

Hiccup's screams of pain at the flame touching his body rang throughout the base until finally he passed out from the pain. Astrid's tears had returned as she listened to Hiccup's screams of pain.

"Astrid come on we have to get on the _Nightfury_ and get Hiccup to your guys base it's the only way to save him come on." Heather whispered to her

Nodding in agreement Astrid stood up and carried Hiccup bridal style all 200 yards over to the landing platform. Heather and Cami had gather all their gear and walked behind them.

Astrid dug the key to the ship out of Hiccup's pocket and unlocked the loading ramp. Walking up it and placing Hiccup in the medical bay to be looked after by Heather, Cami and the medical droid. Astrid walked up to the cockpit fired up the ship and took off flying as fast as she could towards the base.

 **A/N: Yeah so I took his arm instead of his leg thought it might put a fresh spin on things since yeah losing his leg is what actually happened in the movies and what not but like I said fresh spin.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**


	23. Take some time

**A/N: I Know what the hell i've been on an updating spree. Well unfortunately all good things come to an end and this up coming week my jobs are going to kick my butt so don't know how much i will update after the weekend. Any way here we are the aftermath of the battle and path to adjusting begins.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

The flight back to Te Cercar had taken maybe ten minutes tops with the way Astrid was flying. She flew into the holographic camouflage and landed. She shot back to the medical bay to see how Hiccup was doing. It was hard to see him lay there on the bed and unconscious. Heather and Cami had wrapped up his arm so it wouldn't get infected.

Upon seeing Astrid in the doorway Heather and Cami did their best to offer a reassuring smile to her but it did little to help. Astrid pushed passed the both of them and scooped Hiccup up in her arms. She walked over to the ramp and walked down it.

Avida must have sent word back to expect them because she was met with a medical team ready to take Hiccup to their hospital and get him the treatment he needed. Astrid however refused to let them take him from her grasp. She simply told them to show her where to go and she would follow.

They were speed walking across the compound toward the hospital and Astrid couldn't stop staring at where Hiccup's left arm use to be. Replaying the scene over and over in her head she started to cry again at what he had gone through for them. Her tears streamed down her face and fell onto Hiccup's. She couldn't get over how calm and peaceful he looked and it scared her. If it wasn't for the fact that she could feel him breathing and his rapid heartbeat she would have thought he was dead.

Arriving at the hospital a bed had been prepared for him and Astrid had set him down on the bed. He was quickly taken by the doctors to an operating room where they would hopefully be able to give him a new arm.

Astrid was finally able to take some sort of sigh of relief. Hiccup was as safe as he was going to be and being looked at by real doctors who could save him. She fell into a chair and began to cry yet again.

"This isn't what was supposed to happen." She said to no one

She held her head in her hands and looked down at her armor. It was covered in blood, Hiccup's blood. She ran outside as she had to throw up all of sudden. After emptying the contents of her stomach onto the ground she tore off her chest piece leaving her in her just her under shirt and the armor on her legs.

She left her chest piece outside on the ground unable to pick it back up. She sat back down to begin the inevitable waiting game.

Cami and Heather walked through the door to see Astrid sitting alone staring out into space. Her eyes glazed over and her cheeks red from crying. They took a seat on either side of her and gently hugged her. Astrid yet again broke down crying.

She couldn't help it she was just so scared for Hiccup she couldn't imagine her life without him. The scene of his arm falling off and seeing his face go slowly into shock as he realized what had happened, hearing his screams as they cauterized his wound to stop the bleeding. All of this had taken its toll on Astrid and finally she blacked out from being emotionally exhausted.

Cami and Heather felt Astrid go limp in their arms and sat her up to look at her.

"Astrid? Astrid? Astrid!?" Cami shouted trying to wake her up.

"Somebody get over here Astrid just passed out!" Heather screamed

They took her out of the chair and laid her on the ground gently. A doctor came over with a few overs a lifted her onto a table and rushed her into a room. Heather and Cami were in even more shock now that Astrid had passed out. Not to mention they were still worried about Fishlegs, Avida and the rest of the warriors who had attacked the base.

They had gotten out of there so fast with their only goal on getting Hiccup to the hospital they had no idea what had happened after they left. They would worry about that later right now Hiccup and Astrid needed them more.

The doctors came out of Astrid's room about 20 minutes later saying she was fine. Her body was just emotionally and physically exhausted from the recent events and needed to reset itself. They said she should be up in a few hours.

Heather and Cami were able to breathe a little easier at hearing this but now their focus was entirely on Hiccup.

"What about Hiccup?" Heather asked nervously

"They are still working on attaching his new arm it will take some time as they have reattach nerve endings to the wires in the arm and calibrate it so it will react to his will. It is a very delicate and slow process. Even if that is unsuccessful rest easy in knowing that we can safely say your friend will live." The doctor said with a smile.

Cami and Heather looked as if the weight of the galaxy had just been lifted off their shoulders at hearing that Hiccup will live.

A doctor came up and whispered something into the other one's ear

"More good news your friend Astrid I believe her name is has just woken up. Though I would be careful around her I'm surprised she is up and she could black out again at any moment so be calm around her and try to keep her calm as well." The doctor instructed

Heather and Cami gave a nod and began to walk towards Astrid's room.

She was sitting up in her bed looking around with a confused look on her face. Although as soon as she spotted Heather and Cami her face seemed to relax.

"Hey guys." Astrid said quietly

"Hey Astrid you feeling okay?" Cami asked gently

"About as okay as one can be knowing their boyfriend just lost on arm and might not live." She replied sarcastically

"Well about that, we were just speaking with a doctor who said that Hiccup is going to be fine." Heather stated with a smile.

Astrid's eyes about popped out of her head at hearing this and if she could she would have jumped right out of the bed.

"Really?" She said breathlessly

"Really" Replied both girls

Astrid's head relaxed back onto the pillow as tears once again began to fall.

"Hey now what are those tears for we just told you Hiccup will be fine." Cami said in a soothing voice.

"I'm just so relieved that he will be okay. I-I- I thought I was going to lose him you guys and I was so scared and mad that I-I." She couldn't finish her thought but her face broke into a smile as she sat back up.

"All that matters is that he is going to be okay." Astrid said with a massive smile on her face.

"So do we know how long he will be in there?"

"No we don't the doctor said trying to reattach an arm was long and slow process so we don't know." Heather said

Astrid nodded her head at this and laid back down on the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out.

 _(The following Morning)_

Astrid had slept through night surprisingly. She figured she wouldn't be able to sleep at all without knowing Hiccup's current state and if the surgery was successful. Also at some point in the night Fishlegs had made his way back with a group of warriors who needed some minor treatment for a few wounds.

They learned from him that after Snotlout had been killed by Astrid the twins had surrendered but commander Starden still refused. He lunged at Avida only to be shot down with a blaster bolt right between the eyes by Avida herself.

Avida and the majority of her warriors stayed behind to clean up the base and take care of any remaining Stormtroopers and free the people of Iziz. She said she would come by and talk to them later today to see how Hiccup and Astrid were both doing.

Cami and Heather nodded at hearing this information.

A doctor come through the doors to the operating room that Hiccup was and into Astrid's room with a smile on his face.

"Well I hope you all haven't been worrying too much because the operation was a complete success." He beamed out

Everybody took a collective sigh of relief at hearing this. Astrid had just woken up to hear the word success.

"Success? What was a success?" She asked the room

"Hiccup's surgery dummy." Heather said with a big smile.

Astrid's eyes widened as she looked over to the doctor for some reassurance. He nodded at her and she began to cry again. Everybody knew why. While hearing he was going to be alright was a great thing to hear. To actually hear that he _is_ alright and that the surgery to give him a new arm was a success was more than she could handle. So she cried tears of happiness that he would be alright.

"When can we see him?" Astrid managed to get out.

"Well you can actually go see him right now. We have been done since about 4 this morning we didn't tell because one) he was still knocked out from the medication we put him on and two) you all were still asleep and we figured you needed it." The doctor said.

Astrid never moved so fast before as she tore off all the instruments that were monitoring her vitals and rushed the doctor and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you for saving him." She whispered out

"Your very welcome miss" He replied

"What room is he in?" Astrid asked

"Down the hall on your right two rooms down" The doctor said quietly

"Just be careful when you see him, he will be very sore from the operation and still trying to come to grips with losing his arm and now having a robotic one" He warned them

Everyone nodded and left the room and began the walk towards Hiccup's room. The walk seemed to last forever like every step they took only moved them in inch. Finally though they were outside of Hiccup's room.

Astrid just stared at the door as if it were a starship and someone had just asked her to move it. Cami and Heather placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a nod letting her know it would be okay.

Taking a deep breath Astrid opened the door to see Hiccup out of bed and staring out his window back turned to them. Astrid looked as though she had seen a ghost when Hiccup turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered out loud enough for her to hear

She couldn't take it anymore. She ran too him full force and prepared to tackle him to the ground and never let him go.

"Woah, Woah, Woah Astrid wait!" Hiccup screamed holding his arms out in front of him

Astrid managed to stop herself. It wasn't Hiccup's pleas that stopped her though it was the sight of his new arm. His arm was black and very skeleton looking. Not that it looked like the actual bones but that there wasn't much to it. The top half was a large metal piece that was attached to a socket that was in his shoulder. As it got closer to where his elbow was supposed to be it began to become thinner as it met the hinge that allowed him to move the lower half of his arm. Which consisted of a small thinner metal piece that was the same thickness all the way to his new wrist where his hand and fingers stretched out holding Astrid at bay.

She slowly lifted her hand to touch the new appendage. It was cold beneath her touch but she traced her way over every grove and bolt and screw getting used to this would take some time.


	24. In or Out

**A/N: I can't believe how much these stories have essentially caught on fire i can't thank you all enough for reading them that being said Please don't hate me too much with how i ended this chapter. Also i don't know when the next update will be work this week is going to kick my butt and i know i will be dead tired. i will try to update again before the week is over. thanks for understanding**

 **Your friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

For ten minutes Astrid stood there ghosting her fingers along Hiccup's new arm. Staring at it like the first time she was staring at Toothless. She didn't say anything she was in shock at seeing it. Finally after five more minutes she managed to speak above a whisper.

"How does it feel?"

Hiccup had to take a moment to truly figure out how to explain that. The feeling of losing his left arm and waking up to find a robotic one in its place. He could only come up with one word.

"Different" He said softly

"I don't know how they did it but I could feel your fingers lightly touching my… my arm and I can move it around as if there was nothing ever wrong with it before. But when standing by the window just before you guys came in. I had my arms crossed in front of me and feeling it against my chest and other arm I didn't know how to feel." He said looking down at this arm

A light bulb went off in Hiccup's mind as he suddenly jumped back a bit, scaring everyone a bit and almost shouted out.

"Shit! What happened at the base I don't remember much of it other than… well you guys know." He finished quietly

The room had gone very quiet as all eyes turned to Astrid. They figured she should be the one to tell him about what had happened following his battle with Snotlout.

"After you fell back into my arms and went into shock. I saw Snotlout sitting on the ground with a proud look on his face and… and… I told Cami and Heather to come and take you from me. I Grabbed the Dark Saber and pulled my Vibrosword out of… your left hand" She said shaking terribly.

Hiccup was startled to see her like this. Sure he had seen her scared before but this, this looks like she is downright terrified of what happened but he had to know and she had to say. So he simply nodded not wanting to interrupt her.

"I walked over to Snotlout who was still smiling and he tried to mock me and you by saying _"Guess we know who the better fighter is n…"._ I never let him finish his sentence." Astrid finished meekly

Hiccup went wide eyed at what she had said. 'If she didn't let him finish his sentence then that means'. His head was down and he had a look of concentration as he was trying to figure out what she could had possibly meant. It hit him like a Starship coming out of hyperspace.

She killed him.

Astrid looked like she was going to breakdown all over again but before she could Hiccup grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Sssh its okay, its okay sweetie. Don't cry please don't cry you did nothing wrong. If you don't want to talk about it just yet then we don't have to but at some point we will okay." He whispered into her hair.

She nodded her head against his chest and took several deep breathes before she broke the hug and smiled at him.

The others in the room had found chairs and were watching the scene play out. They were surprised that Astrid could talk about it as much as she did and amazed that Hiccup could calm her down so fast before she broke down again. They all were smiling at this just as Hiccup turned to them.

"So how are you guys doing what all did happen?" He asked

"Well after we got you here we were waiting around until Astrid passed out in her chair. That started a whole other fun little waiting game for me and Cami." Heather responded

Hiccup however had gone wide eyed upon hearing that Astrid had passed out sitting in a chair. He tried to speak to her but got beat to the punch.

"We'll talk about it later Hiccup okay?" she said

Hiccup nodded his head and turned back to Heather nodding at her to continue.

"Right so she woke about 20-30 minutes later and fell back asleep after we told her the doctor said you would fine. Then we don't know what time it was but Fishlegs arrived during the night saying that we had taken the base and Starden had been killed when he refused to surrender the base to Avida. The twins ended up surrendering just before this however. We have no idea where they are. 'Legs also said that at some point today Avida would be stopping by to see how you are doing Hiccup." Heather finished

Hiccup nodded and just before he could say anything there was a knock on the door

"Well good to see you up and around Hiccup" a voice said from the doorway

Looking up to the door way they all saw Avida standing there smiling at them. Her gaze drifted over to Hiccup's arm and she smiled at her doctor's handy work.

"I see my doctors were able to successfully give you a new arm how does it feel?" She asked

"Different" Was all Hiccup said

"I can only imagine. So would you all like to know how we are doing or would you like to take some more time?" She asked the group

Astrid was the first one to answer.

"Let's hear how you guys are doing."

"Well as Fishlegs must have told you last night we did take the base and unfortunately Commander Starden was killed when he refused to surrender. The twins as I believe you called them did surrender however and they are being held prisoner here at the base actually. We started to clear the city of any remaining Stormtroopers and hopefully by the end of the day we will have full control of the Capital." She beamed out

Avida did have one more question on her mind though she knew it should wait but at the same not just her but they needed to know as well.

"Now I know it is early but I need you guys to start thinking about it. I need to know by the end of the week if you guys are going to stay with us or if you are going to leave. If you decide to leave that is fine we won't kick you out until Hiccup has had more time to heal and get used to his arm I just need to know so that way I can start to prepare more mission either with you or without. Good day _Nightfury_ squad." And with that Avida was out the door.

"Well great now we only have a week to make a decision that will affect the rest of our lives" Cami said.

"Hey we knew it was coming or at least Hiccup and I did so it's not that surprising and it makes sense as well that she would want to know" Astrid explained

Everyone seemed to be okay with it and let the subject drop for now. For about ten minutes they sat there asking Hiccup questions about his new arm and what he could and couldn't do with it. He answered as best he could seeing as it wasn't even 24 hours old. This went on for a little while longer before a doctor came into the room.

"Alright Hiccup I know it seems early but trust me the sooner we start the better." The doctor said

"Umm okay start what?" Hiccup asked confused

"Why your physical therapy of course we got to get you used to that arm now come along we have to see what you can do with it." The doctor said motioning to the door

Hiccup looked to everyone and just gave a shrug. He got up and followed the doctor with everyone else close behind him.

The week progressed very well for Hiccup. When he got to the room where he would be evaluated he surprised everyone by being able to lift much more weight than he used with his left arm. It would still take some getting used to but for now things were going great.

At one point during the week Hiccup did get a phantom pain that shot through his arm and brought him to his knees. He was crying out in pain begging for it to stop. The sensation was too much for him as he had passed out from it all. That was in the middle of the week.

Now it was the last day of the week and Hiccup was doing much better he didn't get any more phantom pains but the doctors said those will probably never go away though they won't always be that intense. They were sitting back in Hiccup's room discussing what they were going to do. Everyone knew that Avida would be showing up today to ask if they were in or if they were out.

"So we are all in agreement then." Hiccup asked everybody

"Yep" Everybody answered

As soon as they finished that Avida walked through the door.

"Well from what I hear you Hiccup Haddock are full of surprises the doctors tell me you are making a good recovery." She said happily

"Yes I am every day I get more and more acclimated to it and it is getting stronger and easier to use."

"Well good to hear now I hope I'm not disrupting anything here but it is that time of the week and I need an answer from all you so if you all don't mind I would like to know if you are in or out?" She asked

Everyone looked at each other gave a knowing, smiled and turned back to Avida. Hiccup was the one to answer for everyone.

"Avida we are…"

 **A/N: Like i said please don't hate me too much please**


	25. Prove Themselves

**A/N: Sssssssssh it's 4:06 am I'm posting this while at work ;p. Let me know what you think. Enjoy**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican**

"Avida we are in" Hiccup said with a huge smile

Avida nodded to them much to her approval.

"I was hoping you all would want to join. Good thing to you all will be on the cutting edge of history as we free the galaxy from the Empire's tyrannical reign." She replied

"Well as fun as that sounds where do we start? The Empire is massive and we would need an armada and an army in order to fight them. We can't just keep doing hit and run attacks forever and take over one city at a time." Astrid stated

"You let me worry about that. There are bigger things at work here than you all realize at the moment, just know that we will soon have the Empire on the run and fearing us." Avida said confidently.

Realizing they probably weren't going to get anything more out of her they all nodded to her accepting the plan and what they had signed themselves up for. Before Avida could leave however Hiccup stopped her with a question that has been bugging him since he woke up.

"Avida wait. You said the twins are here on the base right?" He asked

She nodded to him

"I want to see them before anything else is discussed." Hiccup said firmly determination in his eyes.

The group whipped their head around at him and stared at him as if he had just learned to fly on his own. They couldn't understand what he was thinking or why he would want to even talk to them they choose the Empire they were the enemy now.

All Avida did was had the same determined look on her face that Hiccup did and gave her nod of approval.

"In one hour. One of my warriors will come and take you to them stay however long you need to." She said softly

Hiccup thanked her and began to prepare himself to meet some of his former squad. He took a shower to which Astrid was extremely worried about his arm and it shocking him when it touched the water. He had to talk her into understanding that it was okay and that the arm was waterproof and 100% safe to do this. That was ten minutes he'd never have back.

So finally after a long much needed shower he came out in just a towel and made a sudden realization.

"Uh hey guys where is all of my gear and clothes?" Hiccup asked

"Well the weapons and armor are in the armory they left you a medical tunic and pants right over there" Astrid pointed to a chair by his bed.

It was just now that Hiccup realized that nobody else was in the room and the door had been closed and the switch was in the lock position, and the window had the shades drawn. He looked over to Astrid with a confused look on his face.

Astrid however was staring at him and eating him alive she had been so scared the past 48 hours for him that all she could think about right now was him. She wanted him, she wanted him to take her, she wanted to show him how much she loved and needed him in her life.

So with lustful look in her eyes she walked over to Hiccup ever so slowly and placed a single hand on his chest.

Her touch sent shivers down his spine. He was cold and her touch was like fire on his skin. She traced her fingers all over leaving a trail of burning skin in her wake. She looked up to him and with her other hand she wrapped it around her neck and brought him down to kiss him.

The kiss was fierce and passionate there was nothing innocent about it. She needed him like she needs oxygen and she was going to be damned if she didn't get it.

In one swift move she tore the towel off of him and brought him over to the bed never once breaking the kiss. She pushed him down onto the bed until he was on his back. He leaned up on his elbows to get up but she was having none of it. She held up one finger placed it on his chest and pushed him back down with no resistance.

She peeled off her clothes as fast as she could and was straddling him in the blink of an eye. She continued her barrage of fierce kisses all over his body until she was struck with surprise when Hiccup flipped her over.

He didn't say anything he simply looked into her eyes with such primal need that it made her entire body shiver. He placed a kiss on her lips and started to move down her body. He paused when he reached her breast and latched onto the nipple. She let out a soft cry since they were still in a hospital. He sucked at her nipple for a few moments while massaging the other one with his hand. After a bit he swapped sides and gave the other breast the same treatment.

He started his trail of kiss down her body after a few more moments. As his trail of kisses got lower and lower he slowly started to spread her legs apart until he was face to face with her pussy. He stared for just a moment before dragging his tongue along her glistening wet folds. She let out a deep guttural moan as he started to eat her out.

He soon found her clit and began to lightly suck on it causing her to buck her hips and bury her hands in his hair. He pushed a finger inside of her and that caused her head to shoot up and she could not contain her moans of pleasure this time.

"Holy shit Hiccup, oh fuck, please, don't you dare stop, I'm so close already please don't stop." She said out to the room

With a huge smile on his face Hiccup kept up his work licking around clit and adding another finger into her. With his other hand he managed to reach up and cup her head and force her to look down at him. He was looking at her as he ate her out and fingered her. Her eyes grew wide with how unbelievably sexy it was to see him between her legs and doing that to her.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as she came at the sight of it. She came hard and fast as her whole body tensed up and quickly fell into a million pieces. Astrid threw her head back onto the bed and with half lidded eyes looked down to see Hiccup still between her legs looking up at her with a sweet and gentle smile. It was then that he did something so sexy she about lost it all over again.

Pulling his fingers out of her he brought them up to his mouth and sucked them clean never breaking eye contact. He leaned in close to her and whispered.

"You taste good milady."

She moaned out at this. Astrid began to snake her hands between their bodies until she was holding Hiccup's cock in her hand. She began to stroke it. That didn't last long as he whispered back into her ear.

"I love you soo much I can't stand the waiting any more I need you."

"Then take me." Was all she said.

Hiccup didn't need to be told twice he grabbed his cock and lined it up with her pussy and with one swift motion was in her all at once. They both let out deep groans of pleasure as Hiccup began to thrust in and out of her. It's a good thing the bed was bolted down otherwise he would shoved it over the wall with his first thrust.

He never relented if anything he only increased the speed and force of his thrusts. He only managed to get barely coherent words that were either how much he loved her or how tight she was and how she was squeezing the life out of him through his cock.

They stayed in this position for an hour before Hiccup and Astrid reached their end.

"Oh fuck Astrid I'm about to cum" He said in a strangled voice

"Oh fuck, oh shit me too Hiccup, come on baby cum with me." Astrid replied

Hearing this Hiccup snaked his hand between them and began to play with her clit. That sent her over the edge as she came just as hard as the first time. With her walls clamping down around Hiccup he was sent over the edge and spilled his load in to her.

They sat there in each other's arms for ten minutes before their bodies would allow them to move again.

"Oh my God Hiccup that was fantastic." Astrid said taking deep breathes between each word

"Yeah it really was" Hiccup said reaching over to hug and kiss her.

Realizing how sweaty he got during their mind blowing sex he let out a small chuckle.

"What are laughing at?" Astrid asked

"Just that I'm going to need to shower again." Hiccup said with laugh.

Astrid gave a small chuckle as well before getting up and leading them to the shower. While in the shower Astrid figured now was as good a time as any to ask Hiccup what he was going to say to the twins.

"Sweetie what are you going to say to the twins?"

After a deep sigh Hiccup answered.  
"I'm not 100% sure but it will probably be something along the lines of why and if they still want to be with the Empire or join us and then convince Avida if they want to join that they can be an asset" He said with an exasperated sigh

"It won't be easy but if anyone can do it you can do it babe." Astrid said with a smile

"Now let's hurry up one of Avida's warriors should be here any moment to bring us to them." She followed up

Getting through their shower quickly they both managed to get changed and stepped out into the room and unlock the door just as someone was trying to open it. One of Avida's warriors stepped through and motioned for the two to follow.

They walked out of the Hospital and over to the prison which was a five minute walk. The prison itself wasn't very big it had maybe ten cells in it all together. At the far end of the building there was a cell that was facing the door and inside that cell was Ruff and Tuff.

Making the walk to their cell Hiccup and Astrid noticed that Dagur and Eret weren't in any of the other cells. Reaching the twins cells the two prisoners were sitting against the wall and didn't look up from the ground. They all stood there in silence as the warrior left and the hum of the ray shielded cell was all that was heard.

Hiccup was the first one to break the ice so to speak.

"So why only after Starden was killed did you surrender? What changed?" Hiccup asked in a calm even tone.

Ruff was the first one to look up at them with a sad look on her face

"We just didn't want to die like that. We don't want to die at all like that. His willingness to die and play with our lives like that didn't sit right. And as soon as Cami and Heather went to join we wanted to as well but we panicked and picked a safer option." She said in a sad tone

Hiccup took in her small confession and debated heavily with himself.

"How do I know that is the truth and you just aren't trying to kiss my ass so that way I convince Avida and her warriors to take it easy on you?

Tuff's head at this point shot up with a glare.

"Did Mandalore mean nothing to you?

"Apparently it did to you since you turned on us." Astrid shot back with a glare of her own

Tuff's eyes went wide as the truth struck him he put his head back down and waited for their decision.

"I'm going to ask you one last time just like I did a couple nights ago join us and fight the Empire and be free to choose your own destiny. Or sit here and rot in your cage." He said viciously

The twins looked over to one another and with one nod it looked as though they had an entire conversation.

"Alright Hiccup we will join you and the Mandalorians. I hope you are right about all of this." Ruff said.

"Have I ever lead you wrong before?" Hiccup teased them as he lowered the ray shield

"No I guess you haven't" Ruff replied as she gave Hiccup and Astrid a hug.

"Thank you both" She whispered

"Yeah, yeah, yeah now come you two we have to see what Avida was talking about earlier oh and before I forget." Astrid stated

"What happened to Eret and Dagur?"

The twins looked down to the ground.

"They were killed by one of the warriors when they tried to attack Avida after she killed commander Starden" Ruff said quietly.

Hiccup and Astrid both nodded and decided not to push the matter. Instead they opted to walk to the command center where Avida would be waiting for them to explain how they plan to fight the Empire.

Reaching the command center Avida was in the middle of the room standing in front of a holo-table having what looked to be a meeting with at least 20 other people as they were little holograms standing on the table broadcasting from where ever they were.

"You might not trust them but I do. They have more than proven themselves to us and our cause plus they know how the Empire works and where some of their bases and starship yards are they can help us." Avida said looking up just in time to see them.

One of the figures looked at Avida and gave a sigh.

"Very well Avida if they are as good as you say they are then I suggest in order to put everyone's mind at ease we make them prove themselves with a test to see if they really are with us." The male voice said.

"Alright what did you have in mind? Just so you know they are all standing in the room so I suggest you not insult them." Avida warned

"We suggest that they take out an Imperial ship yard" The figure said

Hiccup heard this and had to think fast. Which ship yard would prove them the most. Like a bolt of lightning it hit him.

"I know exactly which ship yard to attack." He said confidently

"Alright which one?" Avida asked

"Kuat" Hiccup answered with a devilish smile


	26. Welcome to Kuat

**A/N: Hey everybody so like I said work kicked my butt this past week but here we are with a new chapter. Also this will be the last update for about two weeks or so as I turn my attention to Unhinged so check that out in about a day or so as that story will start to pick and I am really excited for it. Enjoy. If you have any ideas of where I could take this story please let me know and I will see what I can do.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

The entire room had gone silent after Hiccup made his suggestion of which shipyard to attack. Kuat was the largest military shipyard in the galaxy and fiercely guarded by the Empire trying to destroy or even damage it a little would be an almost impossible task.

Avida's eyes had yet to return to normal size the same could be said for the rest of the _Nightfury_ squad. The holograms were now all facing Hiccup and even he could see the stunned look on their faces.

"Kuat" Astrid whispered out in disbelief.

Hiccup simply nodded to her and turned his attention back to Avida.

"It's like Astrid said earlier. Hit and run attacks aren't going to make a difference to the Empire, taking one city or planet at a time won't make a difference. But this, attacking Kuat and taking it out, even just damaging it will send a clear message." Hiccup stated

"And what message would that be Sgt. Haddock?" One of the hologram figures asked.

"That we aren't afraid of you anymore." Hiccup said with confidence.

"Think about it the Empire rules by fear right? So taking out a symbol of that fear will show the entire galaxy that the Empire is just like any other enemy. They can be defeated."

Somehow everyone's eyes managed to grow even larger than before at hearing Hiccup's reasoning. It made perfect sense to everyone.

"Plus if the galaxy see's that the Empire is vulnerable we might get more systems to join your cause and raise the army that we would need in order to fight the Empire properly." Hiccup added in.

The initial shock had worn off by now and now everyone was thinking the exact same thing.

How the hell are we going to pull this off?

The hologram figures on the table all seemed to be having a small discussion with themselves, while Avida was whispering to one of her warriors. Astrid tapped Hiccup on the shoulder and motioned for the rest of the group to join in a small huddle.

"Hiccup what the fuck?!" Astrid whispered to him

"How the hell are we supposed to get anywhere near that place to even damaged it. And in case you forgot Hiccup that shipyard encircles the entire planet." Astrid said in a panicked voice.

"Well Astrid let's see what they have to say first and then I'll let you in on my little secret." Hiccup said with a smile.

"Hiccup I got to agree with Astrid here. Let's say they accept your offer here and they send us what then, what if they reject it. Aside from Avida the rest of them don't trust us this might be a way for them to get rid of us Hiccup." Cami said with Fishlegs, Heather and the Twins nodding in agreement.

The sound of Avida clearing her throat brought their attention back to the table.

"Alright Sgt. Haddock we accept your proposed mission now how do you plan on accomplishing said mission?" Asked the same hologram figure.

"Well my first thought was to take the _Nightfury_ ship with us, but then I realized that was gifted to us by the Empire so they will be looking for that. And even with the cloaking device on it we would still need to dock in a hangar which could lead to the ship being discovered and thus having ourselves be discovered." Hiccup explained

"My thought is to contact the Kuat shipyards and request a meeting with some of their engineers to construct a ship for us. I and my squad will meet them in disguise with hidden weapons. The twins here I will charge with making several types of bombs one being an EMP to shut down some security measures that would be in our way." Hiccup said motioning to the twins

"Fishlegs over here will stay on the ship and download a schematic of the shipyard and tell us the best places to plant explosives. Cami and Heather will then sneak their way to the location and set the bomb the twins make. They would then meet us back at the ship. While that is all happening Astrid and myself will be keeping the executives distracted with our meeting to buy them enough time to get in and out with no rush. The twins will also be with us in case things head south and we need back up." Hiccup finished.

Once again Hiccup had brought silence to the room. Everyone was in shock at how well the plan sounded. It was crazy enough to work and just might.

"Hiccup how long did it take you to come up with that?" Astrid asked

"I was literally thinking that all as I went along there. See the key to planning like that is that you can't think of the enemy as invincible you have to believe that they can be beaten otherwise you never get anywhere and will never try anything." Hiccup said with a smile.

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement with Hiccup and turned to the holo-table waiting to see if the figure approved it.

"Very well Sgt. Haddock you may proceed with your plan though I hope you have enough credits to make yourselves at least seem like potential buyers." The figure said with a suspicious tone.

"Not to worry sir believe it or not the Empire actually pays very well with all of us combined here I'm sure we can make it look like we are serious right guys?" Hiccup asked the squad with a smile

"Sir, yes, Sir!" they all responded

The figure nodded and the transmission cut out. Hiccup turned to the twins and asked them how long it would take them to make five explosives and five EMP bombs. The twins told him it would be a week so that way they could make the bombs have enough power to do enough damage to affect the shipyards. Hiccup nodded and began to prepare for the mission.

Two days later Hiccup found some time by himself which is what he was hoping for. Making his way over to the lab where the twins were working he hoped they could do what he was about to ask. Walking through the doors he sees them both hunched over a computer screen with tools and various explosive ingredients all over the lab. Clearing his throat he got their attention.

"Oh hey Hiccup what brings you by?" Ruff asked

"Well Ruff, Tuff I actually have a favor to ask of you both, call it a backup plan in case things really go south on his when we are at Kuat." Hiccup said in a serious tone

Seeing the seriousness in his eyes and hearing it in his voice the twins set down their tools and turned away from the computer screen to listen to Hiccup's plan.

After ten minutes of explanation the twins both had their heads down, eyes closed and were heavily debating what Hiccup had asked them to do.

"I don't know Hiccup are you sure that will be even necessary?" Tuff asked.

"I can't possibly know if it will but it never hurts to be prepared right." Hiccup said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"So will you guys do it?"

"Yeah we will do it, shouldn't take us more than a couple of hours to rig up." Ruff replied

"Alright thanks guys. Oh and before I leave don't tell anyone else about this especially Astrid she will freak out if she learns what I had you guys do. Please?" Hiccup said pleading with them.

With a sigh the twins both agreed and set back to their work.

The rest of the week went by smoothly. They had set up a meeting with the Kuat engineers. That was to take place in two days. The twins had developed their bombs to perfection and did what Hiccup had asked them to do. True to their word they didn't tell anyone. Fake identities had been set up for everyone in the event they ran a background check on them and all of their hidden weapons had been set up.

Hiccup would have the Dark Saber strapped to his inner thigh along with a small blaster pistol. He also managed to re-build Astrid's vibrosword so that way it could fold in on itself and fold out without losing its edge or weakening the blade. She would also have a small blaster pistol strapped to her inner thigh. Everyone else opted for blaster pistols since they didn't have any other weapons like Hiccup and Astrid did.

They were all on broad their new ship doing a final check list to make sure everything was in order. Just as they were finishing up Avida walked up the ramp to send them on their way.

"Well Hiccup I hope you know what you are getting yourself into." She said with a half laugh as she still couldn't believe this was about to happen.

"Are you sure you don't want any of my warriors to come with you?" She asked for what had to be the 10th time that week.

"I'm sure Avida like I have said more numbers will make this harder besides we are the best stealth squad this side of galaxy we were made for this." Hiccup said motioning to his clothes as he lifted it up to reveal his armor underneath.

It was the first time that Avida noticed that they were all wearing their armor, but she didn't understand how that helped with stealth.

"Hiccup not that, that armor isn't impressive but how does that help any of you?" Avida asked

Hiccup simply held up a finger and pushed a button on his wrist pad and instantly vanished. The rest of the _Nightfury_ squad followed suit and disappeared right before Avida's eyes. Her eyes had widened to the size of moons and she whipped her head around trying to see where they went.

Hiccup appeared behind Avida and tapped her shoulder. To which she whipped her head around in surprise that he was now behind her.

"Like I was saying this is our kind of mission" Hiccup said with a huge shit eating grin on his face.

All Avida could do was nod her head up and down as she was still in shock. Pulling herself together she started to laugh with what sounded like relief.

"Man I'm glad you guys joined us when you did we never would have been able to stop you. Good luck to you _Nightfury_ squad may you find success and may songs of your mission be sung from the outer rim to Coruscant and may your names be remembered forever among the stars." She said as she walked toward the ramp.

However just before she walked down she turned back to them and with a smile that beamed confidence she instilled to them one last piece of Mandalorian advice

"One last thing Sgt. Haddock."

"What is it Avida?"

"Should any of you die on your mission, take as many of those bastards as you can with you." She finished with a devilish smile on her face.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Hiccup fired back with his own devilish grin

Avida walked off the ship and the squad prepared to set off toward Kuat.

 _(Two Days later)_

They had finally arrived at Kuat after the two day journey. As soon as they entered Kuat space they were hailed by the docking officer to confirm who they were. After they were confirmed for the meeting they were guided to a docking bay but not before a Star Destroyer flew into view that froze everyone in their seats.

Across the side of the bridge the name of ship could be seen.

 _The Leviathan._

"Son of a bitch that just made things exponentially harder" Hiccup said as he pinched the bridge of his nose and threw his head back.

Now Hiccup had to deal with Captain Shan who by now would have heard of what happened on Onderon. Before Astrid could maneuver the ship out of the way they were receiving a hailing signal from none other than the _Leviathan._ Before a panic could set in Hiccup motioned for Astrid to answer the call.

"Shuttle Eclipse, this is the _Leviathan_ state your purpose here at the Kuat shipyards." Captain Shan's voice came over the comm.

Luckily the ship didn't have any kind of monitor for hailing signals so the captain couldn't see them but he might recognize their voice. Doing his best Hiccup deepened his voice and answered

"Star Destroyer _Leviathan_ we are here to meet with engineers to commission a ship." Hiccup replied

A few tense moments went by as everyone was hoping they didn't attract any unwanted attention. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Captain Shan's voice came back over the comm.

"Shuttle Eclipse, you are cleared to dock, Welcome to the Kuat shipyards."


	27. Destruction

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back and here to stay for a while. I was busy with my other story and man oh man did it catch on fire. Any who here is the next installment. leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

Hiccup and the rest of his crew glided the shuttle past the Star Destroyer and landed in the hangar bay. Before they left the ship he made sure that Fishlegs was tapped into the system and that Heather and Cami had the explosives.

"Everybody all set?" Hiccup asked

"Were all set here Hiccup" Fishlegs replied

"Good as soon as you find the weak points upload them to Heather and Cami's wrist pads. Heather Cami you guys walk off with us but turn on you stealth fields and walk toward the first point as soon as Fishlegs gives it to you." Hiccup ordered

Everyone nodded their heads and walked out of the ship leaving Fishlegs to his work. They were met by an assistant droid that guided them to a conference room where they would wait for the meeting to begin.

"Heather, Cami the locations of the five weak points are on your wrist pads." Fishlegs whispered into the comm.

Heather and Cami went to wait by the door so they could slip put when the engineers came in. they didn't have to wait long before three men and two women stepped through the doors. Making their way out of the room they rushed down the hall toward the first target.

The first target was 200 yards away from the room and was a power relay station. Reaching the door that guarded the station they looked around and seeing no one nearby they planted an EMP charge on the lock and waited for it to go off.

A small electrical charge skittered across the panel and the door flung open. Stepping inside there was no one in the room guarding the relay. Smiling they planted a bomb behind the relay so it wouldn't be discovered and activated it.

All the bombs were controlled by a remote detonator and would be blown up just as they were all leaving the hangar. Pushing the button the bomb began to glow and beep. They didn't have to worry about either since the hum of the relay was loud enough to drown out the beeping and everything around them was glowing red. Nodding at their placement they made their way out the room and to the next target.

Hiccup, Astrid, Ruff and Tuff were busy keeping the engineers and executives busy. It wasn't hard since they knew how to talk to them about building a ship and good ask just the right questions to keep them confused.

"Hiccup, the first bomb has been placed proceeding to site number two." Heather whispered into the comm.

Hiccup looked over to Astrid and gave her an affirmative nod, signaling that a bomb had been placed. One of the executives caught this nod.

"What are you nodding to her about?" The woman asked accusingly.

"Just making sure my lady and I are on the same page. Now where were we?" Hiccup replied drawing everyone's attention back to the matter at hand.

Heather and Cami were sure getting their laps in today. The second target had been 500 yards from the first and it was another power relay station. The third was 300 yards from that and it was a coolant pipe line. The fourth was 200 from that and that one was a fuel line. Finally they were at the last target. The reactor room. The reactor was 300 yards from the last target and 1500 from the meeting room where Hiccup, Astrid, Ruff, and Tuff were keeping the executives busy.

Entering the reactor room they weren't surprised to see all kinds of techs and Stormtroopers all over. They counted thirty in all. Some were on the same level as they were others were on the catwalks above them. Crouching down and sneaking past all them they made it to the reactor.

"Fishlegs where is the best place to a charge on this thing?" Cami asked

"Give me a second guys I'm analyzing it." He replied

"Alright guys you are going to want to go a few levels up and plant it here in the center of the reactor. You should see a large circle panel. That panel can open and it leads directly into the center of the reactor. You place a bomb in there and it will set off a chain reaction that will cripple the entire shipyard." Fishlegs explained

"Copy that Fishlegs. Hiccup you copy that?" Heather replied

Back in the conference room Hiccup had been talking up a storm with the executives when he heard Heather over the comm. He looked over to Astrid and whispered to her.

"Ask me a question that I can respond yes to."

"Sweetie, I noticed that your arm is hitching a little bit promise me when we leave here you will get it looked at." Astrid asked

She didn't even have to fake a question she had noticed that his left arm had the slightest hitch in it and she was genuinely worried.

"Yes, Mi'lady of course of I will" Hiccup replied

Hearing his response Heather and Cami nodded and went to work. They looked around and could either climb the reactor all the way up. Or they could try and find a lift to take them up. Just as they were about to decide to climb up the reactor some doors behind them shot open. Looking back they saw that the doors led to an elevator that could take them up.

Rushing over to it they managed to just get inside before the doors closed. Pushing the button to take them a few floors up they waited for the lift to take them up.

"I can't believe we are going to pull this off." Heather said with a small chuckle.

"Well we aren't out of the woods yet. Let's wait to celebrate when we are safely back on Onderon." Cami replied with her own smile

Nodding to each other just as the lift opened they made their way to the center of the reactor. Just like Fishlegs said there was a large circular panel that could open up. Pulling it open they launch the last explosive and all but one of the remaining EMP bombs, closed the panel back up and made their way back toward the lift.

"Hiccup mission complete heading back to the ship. We'll contact you when we get there shouldn't take more than ten minutes." Heather said into the comm.

Back in the conference room Hiccup gave Astrid another nod. She understood what was going on and gave the twins a nod of her own. They gave a nod back and knew they had to start wrapping things up.

"Well gentlemen and ladies I think we have given you enough ideas for what we want now it's just a matter of the cost of the ship." Hiccup replied clapping his hands together.

"Indeed you have Mr. Nord and with what you have given us we are in agreement that the total ship cost will about 100,000 credits." One of the women replied

A little bit more than what they were expecting but not out of range by any means Hiccup and Astrid nodded.

"Very well and how are we to pay for this? All up front, in payments, upon completion?" Hiccup inquired

"You will pay for the ship when it is completed. Speaking of which estimated completion time on a ship like this will about three months." The woman replied.

"No problem at all." Hiccup replied

"Now then if you don't mind we have a long journey ahead of us and we would like to get going as soon as possible so is there anything else that you require of us?" Astrid asked

"Not at all we have all your contact info. Have a save journey home."

The same droid that escorted them to the conference room came back and escorted them back to the hangar. The first thing they noticed upon getting back into the hangar was that all the mechanics and other droids were gone. Only their ship and an Imperial landing craft was in the hangar. The Imperial landing craft's loading ramp opened up and out stepped Captain Shan.

"Shit." Hiccup whispered under his breath.

"Hiccup its Cami we made back onto the ship."

"Thank God, alright prep the ship for launch." He replied back

Just as Hiccup was hoping that Captain Shan wouldn't see him he heard the unmistakable sounds of Stormtrooper armor rushing in from behind them.

"Ah fuck, ASTRID, RUFF, TUFF GET TO THE SHIP!" He shouted out.

Without a moment's hesitation they all started sprinting to the ship dodging blaster fire along the way. Cami, Heather and Fishlegs had all come out of the ship and were returning fire trying to cover the rest of the _Nightfury_ squad.

Hiccup realized that the Stormtroopers weren't shooting at them but at the ship. He took a look around and noticed several barrels of explosives surrounding the ship. He also noticed that there was no one between them and the Imperial landing craft.

"Guys everyone head to the other ship, they have ours surrounded by explosives!" Hiccup ordered out

Noticing the barrels everyone ran to other ship expect Hiccup. All the Stormtroopers surrounded him, blaster rifles aimed at him when Captain Shan stepped through the ranks.

"Sgt. Haddock how could you do this to us?" He said in a voice that was obviously hurt at what he thought was betrayal

"I wasn't given much of a choice Captain. I was framed and nobody believed me. The Empire was going to kill me and Astrid for something that is not a crime or treason. With the help of our new allies we gained a new perspective on the Empire and we see you for what you really are." Hiccup said in a low voice

"An evil, tyrannical gov't that rules people through fear and tries to justify it as peace and order." Hiccup spat out.

All the sympathy and care that Captain Shan once had for Hiccup flew out the hangar bay at these statements.

"No wonder there is a capture-kill order on you. I can only imagine what you are doing here at Kuat. You really should work on trying to change your voice you aren't as good as you think you are." The captain said with an evil grin

Knowing how this could play out Hiccup drew in a deep breath.

"Well seeing how there is only two ways this can play out Sgt. Haddock I will give you the chance to surrender. Should you refuse we kill you and the rest of your squad where you stand."

A small smile grew across Hiccup's face.

"Or there is option number three."  
Pulling out the detonator and flipping on his camo Hiccup ran through the Stormtroopers and pushed one of the two buttons. The ship behind him blew up killing a few Stormtroopers and knocking the rest to the ground. Just as he neared the other ship he pushed the second button which triggered the explosives that Heather and Cami had set.

Looking back from the loading ramp he saw Captain Shan stagger to his feet and try to make his way back to the ship.

"HADDOCK!" He shouted.

Hiccup simply gave him a salute and walked back onto the ship.

"Astrid punch it."

Not needing any further encouragement Astrid nodded and blasted the ship out the hangar.

"We'll talk about the other ship later Hiccup." Astrid said in a threatening tone

Hiccup just nodded and looked back to see a series of explosions making their way through the entire shipyard. Astrid had turned the ship around so the whole squad could watch the destruction of the Kuat shipyards. The ring that was the shipyard broke into two pieces and split away from the planet.

They didn't have too much time to bask in their victory as a number of Star Destroyers started to converge on them. Flipping the ship around Astrid blasted the ship into hyperspace and back towards Onderon.


	28. Home Coming

**A/N: Hey guys sorry this one is really short but I wanted to get something up and set up the next chapter more than anything.**

Safe in hyperspace and heading back toward Onderon Astrid turned in her seat, glaring laser bolts at Hiccup.

"You are coming with me now." Astrid growled at him

Hiccup swallowed hard and nodded his head following her to the rear of the ship. Reaching the crew quarters that the cramp ship had Hiccup walked in first followed closely by Astrid. Sitting down on one of the beds Hiccup drummed his fingers waiting for Astrid to start.

"So were you ever going to tell me about rigging the ship to explode?" Astrid asked with sever irritation.

"To be honest no I wasn't. I knew you would freak out and I didn't want you to worry more than you already were. It was meant to be a back plan and I'm glad I had the twins do it." Hiccup replied softly

He made a mistake mentioning the twins.

"The twins knew about it!" Astrid screamed at him.

"Well yeah who do you think I had rig the ship?" Hiccup said matter-of-factly

Astrid stomped around the small room fuming and muttering small curses under her breath. She stopped when she finally took a deep breath and turned toward Hiccup.

"Alright I get it Hiccup, but you still should have told me." Astrid said crossing her arms in disappointment.

Hiccup stood up and strode across the room and gathered her into a hug. She melted into him content just to be there forever.

"You are right I should have told you I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair.

"From now on you will know all of my plans." He said kissing the top of her head.

A small smile drew on her face as she leaned even more into him. Walking backwards Hiccup sat back down on the bed and gathered her in his lap. They just sat there in each other's arms for a few minutes before Astrid looked up at him and gave him a kiss.

"You scared me when they had you surrounded." She mumbled against his lips.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled back

"How can I make it up to you?' He asked already knowing the answer.

With one hand she slowly pushed him down onto the bed and began to kiss him very slowly. Tracing his jaw, kissing his cheeks, forehead, and nose before finally reaching his lips. Her hands began to slip underneath his shirt only to be blocked by his armor.

"Your armor is in the way." She said before kissing him again.

"Well allow me to fix that then." He replied.

Hiccup gently pushed Astrid off to his side and he stood up in front of her. He slowly started to take off his outer clothing that hid his armor. Astrid had propped herself up on her elbows to watch the show.

He started with his shirt and crossing his arms in front of him he grabbed the hem of the shirt and slowly took it off to reveal the solid black armor beneath it. Astrid had a smile on her face and was very much enjoying herself.

Hiccup had taken off his pants and was now working on removing his armor. He slowly undid each of the buckles flicking them open at a slow deliberate pace. He pulled off the upper half of his armor to reveal his well-toned chest, abs and arms. Astrid moaned slightly at seeing this as she never got tired of seeing Hiccup shirtless.

Just as Hiccup was about to start taking of the armor on the lower half of his body Astrid stood up and stopped him.

"Allow me." Was all she said.

Walking over to him she slowly took off both his pants and underwear in one go leaving him bare for her to see. He was already fully erect and standing tall in front of her. She gave him a small peck on the tip of his erection before trailing her way back up his body.

They ended up making love for two hours before finally falling asleep.

The rest of the trip was long and full of a lot of teasing at Hiccup and Astrid's expense. Finally though they were approaching Onderon.

"Home sweet home." Astrid remarked

Hiccup just smiled as he realized that Onderon had become their new home. They were shocked to see to that the planet was surrounded by a vast variety of capital ships.

There were Nebulon- B Frigates, MC80 and 75 cruisers, there were even Mandalorian capital ships all hovering around the planet. A hailing signal broke through on their comm.

"Imperial shuttle you are entering Onderon space and are unwelcome here prepare to be blasted into space dust."

"Wait! This is Sgt. Haddock and the _Nightfury_ squad we are returning from our mission at Kuat!"

There was a brief pause in the transmission before a familiar voice was heard through the comm.

"Hiccup it is so good to see and hear from you again. As you can see word has spread about what happened at Kuat. Go ahead and come down to the base all the commanders would love to see the infamous _Nightfury_ squad." Avida exclaimed.

This was certainly one hell of a homecoming.


	29. Born

**A/N: Hey guys sorry about the last chapter I lost interest in that one about half way through and just ended it quickly not to proud about that :( This Chapter however I am much more proud of here we get to see the reactions to mission at Kuat. Enjoy.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

The shuttle landed at Te Cerar and as soon as Hiccup and the others stepped out they were greeted to thunderous applause and cheers. Fireworks were going off and confetti was flying through the air. There were so many different races in the crowd that the squad couldn't help but look around and see all the different kinds of lifeforms.

A path was formed on both sides of the squad as they made their way to the command center to meet Avida and the rest of the leaders. The walk to the command center took longer than usual as they were stopped many times to be congratulated. As they neared the command center they noticed Avida standing in the center of a group of about 20 people with a massive smile on her face.

As they stood in front of what they assumed were the leaders of the rebellion the cheering and applause died down as everyone waited for the leaders to speak. After a moment or two of silence Avida began to speak.

"Members of the Rebellion, two days ago a massive blow was dealt to the Imperial war machine as the _Nightfury_ squad bravely sabotaged the Kuat shipyards!" She yelled out to the crowd.

Once again the crowd broke into thunderous applause for a few moments. Avida held her hands up to quiet them back down.

"The _Nightfury_ squad managed to destroy the entire shipyard which has sent a clear and convincing message to the Empire and the rest of the galaxy. We are not afraid you anymore!" Avida yelled out with her fist pumping into the air.

"For the past two days since the attack more and more star systems are pledging their loyalty to our cause and are agreeing to help in our fight against the Empire. Now while the destruction of the Kuat shipyards was a massive success we can't afford to become complacent. We need to start planning our next major strike to the Empire. So all of you when new ships and new members of the Rebellion arrive greet them and treat them well we are all in this fight together now." Avida finished gesturing to the entire crowd

"Yes ma'am!" the crowd replied and began to disperse back to their camps.

Hiccup and the rest of the squad stood there being looked up and down by the other leaders. Hiccup recognized most them from the holo-table transmission that Avida was having just the week before they left for Kuat.

Most of them were human but there were a few Twi'lek's, Rodians, and Duros all of whom seemed to be very happy. With the crowd dispersed it was just the _Nightfury_ squad standing in front of them. One of the Twi'lek's stepped forward and Hiccup recognized this one to be the one who suggested they prove themselves.

"On behalf of all of us I want to extend an apology for not trusting Avida that you all were loyal to us and that we made you go on such a dangerous mission." The female Twi'lek said placing her hand over her chest and giving a small bow.

The rest of the leaders followed in suit. Hiccup accepted their apology and stated that it ended working out better than anyone could have ever hoped. With all the leaders nodding Avida suggested they take this meeting inside where they could discuss their next move more privately.

Once everyone was inside Hiccup noticed that they did some rearranging. The holo-table was still in the center of the room but around that there were raised benches all around and a lot more lights. Everyone took a seat while Avida stood in the center.

"Alright with the Kuat shipyards destroyed we will have undoubtedly attracted the attention of the Empire and they will be looking for us. First order of business, I think we need to move our base from Onderon to somewhere more discrete and out of the way." Avida stated

There were some murmurs around the group some for some against but it was Astrid that finally spoke up.

"I don't think we should. If we truly are no longer afraid of the Empire then we have no reason to try and hide from them. I'm not saying we go out and broadcast our location to them but if we move now all those men and women out there will start to have doubts and that it something we can't afford right now." Astrid stated confidently

After a moment or two everyone in room was agreeing with her. Avida gave her an _I-Hope-You-Know-What-You-Are-Doing_ look but agreed with her as well.

"Alright then now the next thing we need to discuss is where to attack next there aren't too many targets bigger than Kuat that we can go after so I'm open to suggestions." Avida asked the room

Cami spoke up this time.

"Well we could go after a weapons depot, launch a campaign against a couple of core worlds to put us right at Coruscant's doorstep. Hell we all know what they are doing on Kashyyyk maybe we go help out there. I don't think the target itself matters but right now we have the advantage." Cami said to the room

"How do we have the advantage?" Asked one of the leaders

"Well think about it although we are small in numbers we just set the entire galaxy on red alert and they have no idea where we will strike. So I purpose that we strike multiple targets all over. Avida you remember when Astrid said we can't just do hit and run targets right? Well we have their attention now, so it is the perfect time to do hit and run attacks. However with these hit and run we will also need to liberate entire planets so we will need a lot of supplies for that to happen." Cami finished

Everyone seemed to be taking in what Cami had said and mulling it over. Slowly but surely everyone started to nod their heads in agreement.

"Alright then how do you purpose we go about doing this?" One of the Rodians asked

Hiccup, who had been thinking up his own plans this entire time got up and gave Cami a nod. She sat back down and he turned to face the room.

"Here is what I suggest. We have how many starships hovering above?" Hiccup asked

"At the current moment 50 Frigates and 10 Capital class ships with more coming in every hour it seems." Avida stated

"Okay so what we do is send the Frigates out to targets we know won't be too heavily defended or ones that they will be able to escape from quickly at least and they can handle the hit and run attacks on the planets."

"When they get to the designated planets they can have the squads of troops spread over the entire planet and take out multiple targets and soften up the defenses for a much larger campaign of the planet." Hiccup stated

"We can use the Capital class ships we have now to start launching full scale campaigns and begin to liberate worlds and have even more to our cause. We can't leave our base here unprotected though so I suggest that we always leave at two capital ships and 10 frigates to guard the planet and a garrison or two to protect the base." Hiccup finally finished

The room remained silent for the duration of Hiccup's speech. They were all stunned at Hiccup's plan. It made sure that they were on the offensive and made sure that there base was guarded at all times.

"Sgt. Haddock that is brilliant how did you come up with that?" Asked one of the human leaders

"Simple really we need to make sure we don't lose the momentum that we have just created with the destruction of Kuat, but we also can't leave ourselves vulnerable. It makes tactical sense and if they try to counter attack us at our base we should be more than prepared to hold them off while reinforcements are on the way." Hiccup said arms crossed with a huge smile.

All the leaders turned to each other and started whispering to each other. Though from the vibe in the room it seemed like they were all on broad. Avida stood up from her seat and walked to the center of the room.

"Time is wasting ladies and gentlemen. Are we in agreement or not?" She asked putting them all on the spot.

Giving them all another moment they all stood up and agreed to the plan.

"Excellent though I do have one thing to add that pertains to what happened on Kuat." Hiccup stated

All the leaders looked over to him with a worried look on their face. Thinking what could have possibly happened.

"I was almost captured on Kuat and as you can see we had to use alternative transport to get back home. I was only able to do this because I had Ruff, and Tuff rig the ship to explode in order to cause a distraction. I suggest we put in a protocol that in the event of capture the ship will be destroyed so that the Empire can't find our base or any of our other ships." Hiccup stated in a warning like tone.

The room came to halt once again but in the end everyone agreed. Hiccup also made sure that all crews and squads would know about the protocol.

"We should start to prepare for all these attacks and start thinking of the best targets to attack." Avida said to the room.

"We have 40 Frigates and 8 Capital class ships that aren't being used for the defense of Onderon that is a lot of targets to pick and scout out. I say that in a week we send out recon teams to assess targets that we pick and when they get back we plan out each attack and begin our galaxy wide campaign." Heather suggested

Everyone seemed to agree with this as it gave them the highest chance for success with each mission. They knew that not every mission would succeed but this gave them their best shot at it. Hiccup and the _Nightfury_ Squad left the command center knowing that a true Rebellion had been born that day.


	30. Here We Come

**A/N: This is getting fun. The war is about to start up guys if you have any suggestions for battles you want me to try let me know and i will see what i can do.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

The week since the _Nightfury_ squad returned had flown by and was a little hectic. Recon teams and been prepped and sent out to all 48 targets and the last of them were just now coming back with their reports.

More and more starships came during the week as well adding to their ever expanding fleet. One of the cruisers that had arrived was carrying some prototype laser turrets and new, stronger panels of starship hulls. Apparently they had brought them for Hiccup to put on the _Nightfury_ ship.

It had taken most of the week but now the ship was completely refitted with a new hull and new laser turrets. They had kept it black and painted in green letters _Nightfury_ just below the cockpit window. They also painted Toothless along the length of the ship on both sides with his head being just below the cockpit.

The ship looked intimidating which is exactly what Hiccup was hoping for. The last recon team had just been debriefed and Hiccup and his squad were called to the meeting to discuss strategy for each target.

The meeting had lasted all day long but it was necessary. Each plan of attack had been thought out as best it could and gave each team the best chance for success. Satisfied with themselves they all turned into their barracks for some much needed rest.

Even more starships had arrived overnight. There were now over 100 ships in the skies above Onderon. Hiccup had stepped out and looking up at the sky he couldn't help the smile that started to grow.

It had just hit him that he and his squad were the cause of all of this. They gave these people hope, courage and they were willing to fight for their freedom and no longer live in fear. Astrid had snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around him giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"What you thinking about?" She asked looking up at the sky as well

"Just taking it all in sweetie." Was all Hiccup replied with.

"So now that we have all these targets and they have been given to other squads what are we going to do when they all leave in a week?" Astrid asked

"Well my dear I think we are going to follow what Cami said the other day and we are going to go to Kashyyyk." Hiccup said with a smile.

"That won't be easy Hiccup you know how well they have that place guarded." Astrid replied in a somber tone.

"I know that is why you and I are going to go and scout it out first here in a couple hours. So go on and get ready I will go inform Avida of what we are doing." He whispered to her

Astrid nodded her head and turned back through the door to go and prepare. Hiccup had walked over the command center and informed Avida of what he and Astrid would be doing.

"Very well Hiccup but what about the rest of your squad?" Avida asked

"Well I'm going to tell them here in a moment that Astrid and I are leaving and I figured that you could use them around the base to help train and bolster your arms." Hiccup said with a shrug

Nodding her head Hiccup turned around and walked out of the command center only to be tackled by Toothless.

" **There you are I haven't seen you in forever."** Toothless replied climbing off Hiccup.

"Yeah I know and I'm sorry bud been a bit busy as you can tell." Hiccup replied.

He motioned to everyone around him and to his arm that Toothless had begun to sniff

" **How are you dealing with that?"** Toothless asked

"I still get some phantom pains every now and again but otherwise I actually forget that it is not real most of the time." Hiccup replied staring down at his arm.

"Anyway bud here in a few hours Astrid and I are going to go on a recon mission to Kashyyyk so what do you want to do?" Hiccup asked wanting to make up for lost time with Toothless.

" **To be honest I would like to come with you guys. I heard your meeting with Avida and I since you won't be bringing any of your squad with you I figured you might like some kind of back up. Plus I would like to see a new world."** Toothless replied with a smile,

"Well bud lets go see if we can get you to fit into the ship." Hiccup said walking off toward the _Nightfury_.

It had taken a bit of squeezing and moving some objects around in the main room and about an hour but they did manage to get Toothless into the ship and be comfortable

"Alright bud you wait here and I will go get Astrid and we will be on our way sound good."

" **Sounds good"**

Hiccup walked down the ramp and back toward the barracks to get Astrid when he ran into Heather and Cami.

"Hey Hiccup what you doing?" Heather asked

"I'm just about to go get Astrid, but come along there is something I need to tell you guys." He replied motioning them to follow.

They entered the barracks to find Astrid putting on the last bit of her armor. She looked up and smiled at Hiccup. Hiccup smiled back and told the squad to gather around he had something to tell them

"Alright guys so Astrid, Toothless and myself are going on a recon mission to Kashyyyk to see what we will be up against we should be back in about 5 days or so. In the meantime I would like if you guys could train as many of the soldiers as possible. Ruff, Tuff I want you guys making explosives like what we had on Kuat. Make as many as you can before all the ships leave to their target. Fishlegs I want you to go ahead and make as many wrist pads as you can make them be an analyzer so they can scan the area for traps and other things like that." Hiccup finished.

"You sure you guys are going to be okay on Kashyyyk?" Fishlegs asked

"We will be fine, thanks for the concern but we all know that Toothless would never let anything happen to us." Hiccup replied with a smile.

"Alright well good luck guys. Try not to get killed." Cami stated

Chuckling at the joke Hiccup gathered his armor and weapons and threw it into a small crate. The crate also had extra magazines for each of their rifles some ration kits, about ten of Ruff and Tuff's explosives and extra clothes. Picking it up he and Astrid made their way toward the _Nightfury_.

Placing the crate in the main room Hiccup walked toward the cockpit while Astrid said hi to Toothless. Hiccup just chuckled as he walked pass them. Astrid joined him not much later and began to take off. They were still in awe at seeing all the ships in orbit around the planet. The shear amount of them was inspiring and to think if they free Kashyyyk they could possibly get all those warriors on their side as well. Punching in the coordinates they blasted off to Kashyyyk.

"Here we come." Hiccup said under his breath


	31. Go

**A/N: This seems like a great way to start the war. Please leave a review I'm dying to know what you guys think about this. Leave a suggestion if you have a battle you want me to try and do. Enjoy.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

The trip to Kashyyyk had taken a full day but finally the lush green planet materialized before Hiccup and Astrid as they dropped out of hyperspace. Just before they reached the planet they had activated the cloaking device and descended into the atmosphere.

The target they were after was a giant sky hook that connected the planet to a small space station. The sky hook was a giant elevator that would shuttle entire Wookiee villages off the planet to be used as slaves across the galaxy.

As they descended down to the planet they could see massive clearings in the forest canopy that had been made to accommodate Imperial buildings. Finally the sky hook came into view and they set down on a nearby beach just a couple miles away.

Gearing up in their armor and getting Toothless out in about 15 minutes they all started the march towards the sky hook covered by the darkness of night.

"So Toothless what do you think about Kashyyyk so far?" Hiccup asked.

" **So far I kinda like it the trees are incredibly beautiful and the air here is cool which I like. Just wish we were here on different terms."** Toothless replied looking all around him.

"When this is all over maybe we can come back and take our time to explore the planet." Astrid chimed in.

Toothless gave a small affirmative grunt as they all continued to hike through the trees. As they were walking Hiccup couldn't help but shake the feeling that they were being followed he kept looking around him but the in the dead of night he couldn't see very much. He turned to Astrid and gave her a small gesture with his head and eyes that suggested to look around.

Astrid raised her rifle _Stormfly_ and began to look around. She though unfortunately couldn't see anything either but she now had the same feeling as Hiccup that someone was following them. Both of their thoughts were confirmed when they heard the branches above them shake and a few leaves fell in front of them.

" **Guys"** Toothless warned

"We know Toothless, we know we have felt it for a while. Looks like we are about to find out what has been following us." Hiccup stated.

They all formed a circle with their backs to each other and facing outward Hiccup had drawn his Sniper rifle _Toothless_ and flipped on the night vision function on the scope.

"Shit." Hiccup said under his breath

"What? What is it?" Astrid asked in return.

"Shadow Troopers" Hiccup whispered

Shadow Troopers were elite Special Forces that had the best training any solider could ask for. Their armor could allow them to turn invisible much like Hiccup and Astrid's but not as long as theirs. They had advanced weapons training and excelled at tracking and stealth missions and they had Hiccup Toothless and Astrid in their sights.

"So much for stealth." Astrid whispered sarcastically under her breath.

"How many do you see Hiccup?" She asked again aiming her rifle at the trees.

"At the moment… five." Hiccup replied after scanning the tree branches all around them.

"I could take out two of them but the sound of my rifle might give us away and we have no idea if any patrols are nearby." Hiccup stated.

Astrid stood there contemplating what they should do and with a heavy sigh she finally gave an answer.

"Hiccup take out the two and we will deal with any repercussions later but we need to get out of this trap before it gets worse." She whispered to him.

"As you wish Mi'lady. Toothless if you can try and take out some of them I know you can see in the dark or help Astrid out by telling her where they are." Hiccup responded

Toothless replied with a growl. Just as Hiccup was about to fire on the two Shadow Troopers in his sights the troopers were yanked from behind by a pair of massive hands. The screams of all the other troopers were ringing through the forest leaving Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless even more worried than they already were.

Hiccup kept looking through his scope but couldn't see any sign of the troopers or whatever had taken them. The screams came to an abrupt end with a sickening thud. All around them the branches again started to move. This time though Hiccup could hear what sounded like a series of grunts and soft roars all around them.

"Toothless can you see anything?" Hiccup asked

" **No nothing."** Toothless responded

'Great' Hiccup thought to himself. He continued to look through his scope trying to find the source of the noises. In one of the trees he finally caught a break. He saw a pair of eyes looking back at him and a massive furry face. The figure stepped out from its hiding and place and Hiccup couldn't help but smile.

"Guys it's alright stand down." Hiccup said with a sigh of relief.

Astrid gave Hiccup a surprised look but begrudgingly lowered her rifle. Toothless un- coiled himself and relaxed as he saw the figures stepping out from behind the trees.

Wookiees. An entire scout party of 10 Wookiees had emerged from behind the trees and slowly approached the trio. Many of them were wielding bowcasters while others brandished vibroblades. The Wookiees were very intimidating standing at just over 8 feet tall they towered over Hiccup by a good two feet. They all had wild dark brown fur which made them blend fairly well with the night. Their fur while long and matted, you could tell that underneath it all was a creature of pure muscle and could easily lift any one of them.

Feeling the need to say something to break the tension and get them to know that they are on their side Hiccup began to speak.

"I don't know if you can understand me, but thank you for taking out those Shadow Troopers. We would've gotten ourselves caught if you guys didn't show up so thank you." Hiccup said with a small bow to the Wookiee who appeared to be the leader.

The leader of the scout party didn't seem to be affected by Hiccup at all he stood there eyes still staring into his. Finally after what sounded like a sigh from the massive creature it responded.

Hiccup however had no idea what he was saying as he didn't understand their language. All Hiccup heard was a series of grunts, moans, and soft roars. He turned back toward Astrid.

"I don't suppose you have any idea what he said." Hiccup asked dryly

"Oh of course he is just proclaiming how great you are and that you will now be revered as their god." Astrid replied sarcastically

"Thanks for that." Hiccup deadpanned

"Well shit I should have thought of this. How are we going to communicate with them? We have no translators on us." Hiccup said as his brow furrowed

" **Who says we have to right now we are just on a scouting mission. We can always come back with a translator."** Toothless suggest from behind him.

Hiccup's head slowly turned around as a huge grin grew across his face at the realization that Toothless could translate for them.

" **Um, Hiccup why are you looking at me like that?"** Toothless asked slightly concerned.

"Toothless don't you get it?" Hiccup asked

The dragon simply shook his head

"You can translate for us. All you have to do is form a bond with them like you did with me and Astrid and you can talk to them through their minds like you do us!" Hiccup exclaimed jumping up and down.

Toothless' eyes widen at this realization he stared between Hiccup and the lead Wookiee and nodded.

" **Alright, alright but just with the leader it is exhausting on my end to you know."** Toothless replied

It took only a moment and the leader didn't pass out like Hiccup and Astrid had, but finally they had a form of communication.

"Alright Toothless ask him if he knows anything about the sky hook."

Turning to the leader Toothless began to have a silent conversation with the Wookiee. Hiccup and Astrid could hear Toothless but not the Wookiee so they were only hearing half the conversation though from what they heard it appeared to be going well. Finally Toothless turned toward them.

" **Alright guys here is what we know, the sky hook is just one mile to the north of us. These Wookiees are a small rescue team trying to save their tribe members who are next to be shipped off the planet. They said that if we help them to free their tribe they will be forever in our debt and gladly aid us when we come to free the planet."** Toothless explained

"Alright Toothless we agree. Now do we know where they are being held?" Astrid asked

" **He says they are already at the sky hook and being held in massive cages."** Toothless replied sadly

"Well then let's not waste any time, lead the way." Hiccup gestured to the leader.

Seeming to pick up on the gesture the lead Wookiee nodded and began to lead them toward the sky hook. It didn't take long for them to reach the sky hook and Hiccup and Astrid were appalled and amazed by it at the same time.

It was massive and stretched high into the atmosphere. A huge chunk of forest had been stripped down to the soil in order for them to build it. Turrets, Stormtroopers and an AT-ST surrounded the sky hook and were on constant high alert.

Hiccup pulled out his sniper rifle and began to scan the area. He quickly spotted ten massive cages and could see an entire Wookiee tribe housed within them. They looked as though they had been in there for days as their fur was clumped and dirty some of them had scorch marks on them from where a stun stick and been used on them, and the women and children had been separated and the cries of the juvenile Wookiees could be heard throughout the area. Angered but not enough to start blasting away and give their position away Hiccup turned back toward the group.

"Alright guys we have a fuck ton of guards down there but the only real problem I see is that freaking AT-ST. Whatever we do it hinges on that thing going down first. Since there is no cover between here and there I am open to suggestions." Hiccup said to the group.

" **I could fly down and take it out Hiccup. I can fly fast enough and am strong enough to knock it over you guys just have to keep all the Troopers off of me and we will be golden."** Toothless suggested

"Not a bad idea Toothless okay we will try it. In the meantime Astrid and I will sit here with the Wookiees and take out Troopers as they come to defend the sky hook. Once we have taken out enough we will rush down to those cages and free the Wookiees." Hiccup said to everyone.

Toothless translated the plan to the lead Wookiee who nodded in response. With that Hiccup and Astrid set up their rifles. Hiccup pulling out his bi-pods and Astrid attaching her extended barrel, scope and stock and took aim. Toothless screamed pass them as he knocked in the AT-ST sending it crashing down to the ground. The top hatch of the walker fell open and Toothless killed the two pilots with one swipe of his massive claws.

Hiccup and Astrid had started to take out Troopers one by one along with the Wookiees who had bowcasters. The Stormtroopers were in complete confusion they were desperately trying to find where the shots were coming from but the second one did he was taken out with a head shot. Finally after 20 minutes of shooting the last Stormtrooper was dead and the area cleared out and secured.

Standing up Hiccup, Astrid and the Wookiees made their way down to the cages where the captured Wookiees started to howl with joy at seeing their saviors. The battlefield was littered with scorch marks and blood from all the troopers that had been taken out. The AT-ST lied in ruins and Toothless was licking paws in an attempt to clean himself.

Hiccup and the Wookiees started to unlock all the cages and set the Wookiees free who all nearly crushed Hiccup with hugs they gave him in congratulations for saving them. Hiccup tried to call out for help from Astrid and Toothless but both of them just sat back and laughed at Hiccup's expense.

After all the cages had been opened and the Wookiees set free the leader of the rescues team came to stand in front of Hiccup and began to speak. Hiccup waited for him to finish and then turned to Toothless.

"You get any of that?"

" **Yeah he said he is forever grateful for your help in freeing his tribe. We will always be welcome in his tribe and that when we return we will have his entire tribe to help us free the plane…GET DOWN!"** Toothless suddenly screamed

Just as he did a massive explosion rocked the area sending all of them to ground. Stunned and staggering to his feet Hiccup saw an entire battalion of Stormtroopers rushing out of the trees.

"Fuck they must have called for help the second we attacked. Alright guys I think we over stayed our welcome here lets go ahead and get the fuck out here. Toothless tell the leader we will land on the same beach when we come back." Hiccup said calmly as blaster bolt screamed past him.

Toothless nodded and relayed the message. The leader gave and affirmative grunt and lead his people back through the trees and away from the battle. Hiccup, Astrid climbed onto Toothless and started to fly away. That was until Toothless let out a howl of pain and started to fall from the sky.

Hitting the ground hard the dragon groaned in pain as he tried to stand up. He fell back down as he looked back to see he had been shot in his rear right leg and through one of his right wing. Hiccup and Astrid had been thrown from his back and landed just a few feet away. Bruised but otherwise okay they turned their attention to Toothless.

"Oh shit! Toothless you've been shot come on bud we've got to get you out of here and back to the _Nightfury._ " Hiccup said in a panic

" **Hiccup I can't walk or put any weight on my leg, my wing has been shot so I can't fly. I need you to leave me."**

Hiccup's entire world just stopped. His best friend who was gravely wounded just told him to leave him and save himself. Hiccup couldn't do it. Tears started to well in his eyes. Both of anger and sadness.

"Toothless you can't ask me to do that. I will never leave you behind ever!" Hiccup shouted at him as he tried to get Toothless to move.

" **If you don't leave me you and Astrid will die. They won't kill me right away they will want to turn me into a war beast. You just have to come back before then."** Toothless said trying to lighten the mood.

Hiccup let out a sad chuckle at the poorly timed joke and attempt to make him feel better. He looked over to Astrid who was just as sad as he was. Astrid walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered to him.

"Hiccup you know he is right. We can't help him right now. We can help him later but to do that we have to go." She did her best to say it as soothingly as possible.

Hiccup never got the chance to answer as battle cries of the Stormtroopers drew closer Toothless managed to push them back with his uninjured wing.

" **Hiccup go now!"** He shouted at him

Hiccup just stood there shaking his head in defiance. Realizing he wasn't going anywhere Toothless motioned to Astrid to hit him over the head. Astrid catching on smacked Hiccup over the back of his head with her rifle knocking him out. Catching him and throwing him over her shoulders she turned back to Toothless once more.

"We will come back for I swear it." She said in a sad yet determined voice.

" **I know you will. Now go please."**

Astrid turned and ran through the forest back towards the _Nightfury_ with a speed she didn't know she possessed. She made it back to the ship in record time but just as she boarded the ship she heard Toothless shout in defiance at his captors.

" **COME AND GET ME YOU FUCKING BUCKETHEADS!"**

Astrid felt Toothless get knocked out by something. While it didn't feel great she did find solace in knowing that they didn't kill him. She strapped Hiccup into the co-pilot seat and fired up the ship. She turned on the cloaking device and blasted out into the atmosphere. Once in orbit she jumped into hyperspace determined to go back for Toothless in a few short days.


	32. Going Back

**A/N: Poor Toothless, no worries we will see you soon enough. Thanks to Razor95 for the battle scenario I can and will incorporate it into the war and will more than likely try to extend a battle scene over a couple chapters using that idea so thanks. Leave a review and let me know what you guys think or if you have a battle scene you want me to try. Peace.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

Astrid landed the _Nightfury_ back at Te Cerar. Hiccup had still not woken up from the hit she gave him and she was starting to worry a little bit. Unstrapping him from the seat she threw him over her shoulders and started to carry him out of the ship.

As she exited the ship she was greeted by Heather and Cami who instantly recognized something was wrong.

"Astrid what's going on? Where is Toothless and why is Hiccup slung over your shoulders?" Heather asked

Astrid lifted her head up and with tears threatening to fall she simply shook her head. Heather and Cami each gasped at the realization that Toothless was not with them.

"What happened?" Cami asked just above a whisper.

"Come with me to the barracks and I will explain everything. However first I need you to inform Avida that we are launching a planetary campaign on Kashyyyk in two days." Astrid replied as she continued to carry Hiccup toward the barracks.

Cami and Heather ran off to the command center to inform Avida of Astrid's message. As Astrid walked through the base she could notice the worried glances being thrown her way and could hear the whispers of 'what happened' and 'where is that dragon'. She ignored them and just continued her walk toward the barracks.

Heather and Cami and rushed back to Astrid's side with Avida hot on their heels looking very worried. She tried to get Astrid to stop and talk to her but like all the worried glances and whispers she ignored them.

Finally reaching the barracks Astrid set Hiccup down in their room. Removing his armor and leaving him in his undershirt and a pair of shorts she paused looking over him.

"I'm sorry I had to hit you babe, but you weren't listening to him… me… us. We had to get out of there and if we had stayed we would have died. I didn't have a choice I can't live without you." She whispered to Hiccup's unconscious form.

She glance back to the door that led to the main room where everyone was waiting for her to explain what the hell had just happened.

"I wish you were awake. We are going to need you to help plan the campaign. You would be much better at explaining this all then I am. Please wake up soon Hiccup." She said as she kissed his forehead and walked toward the door.

"What do you think happened on Kashyyyk?" Ruff asked concerned

"Who knows maybe they got attacked by an alien and Toothless knowing what a great story it would be if he, the last one of his kind fought it off for Hiccup and Astrid to escape." Tuff answered.

Everyone glared at him

"What? What'd I say?" He asked as all the girls punched him the right arm

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He snapped at them

"For being a dumbass" Heather replied

"Whatever happened out there it clearly has affected Astrid and Hiccup in the worst possible way possible if she is calling for us to prepare a campaign." Avida spoke up

Fishlegs's eyes widen at a sudden realization.

"Guys what if Toothless was captured and that is why she wants to get back there so soon." He said out into the room.

Everyone's thoughts came to a screeching halt.

"Okay even if that is why he is not here what the hell happened to Hiccup?" Cami asked

No one noticed the door to Hiccup and Astrid's room open.

"Hiccup happened to Hiccup." Astrid answered

Everyone whipped their heads around as hearing her voice and stared at her in confusion.

"What do you mean Astrid?" Ruff asked

Astrid sighed and went to sit down before she started to tell the story. She told them everything. Getting stalked by the Shadow Troopers, getting saved by the Wookiees, rescuing the tribe and gaining allies, and finally the battle that ensued as they were about to leave.

Everyone was leaning in to make sure they could hear her properly. When she got to the point where she had to tell them that Toothless had been shot her breath started to quicken and she started to shake. Cami and Heather got and took a seat on both sides her. They each placed a hand on her back and whispered comforting words to her. After a few moments Astrid took a deep breath and continued.

Everyone gasped at hearing that Toothless was wounded and now being held on a hostile planet. They were more shocked at what Astrid had to do in order to get Hiccup out of there. She finished her story with how she felt Toothless get knocked out as they boarded the ship.

"That is why you want to get back so fast." Avida said while rubbing her chin in thought.

Sighing Avida looked up and met Astrid's eyes.

"I can already tell that either we do this or you will do it alone. I'll assemble a small fleet and we will head out in two days."

Astrid nodded and relaxed into her seat as Avida left to inform the other leaders and Captains of those ships what was happening. There was some shuffling heard behind the _Nightfury_ squad as they heard the door to Hiccup and Astrid's room open up.

Hiccup stood in the door way rubbing the sleep out of eyes. He yawned but opened his eyes to see all his friends sitting around.

"Hey guys" He said sounding far too happy then anyone would've thought possible at this point.

"Hey Hiccup how you holding up?" Fishlegs asked

"Um I'm doing fine guys. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked with an uneasy laugh

Astrid's eyes widened 'He doesn't remember' she thought to herself. While that might be good it wouldn't last for long. She had to tell him.

"Hiccup come and take a seat." Astrid said motioning to couch in front of her.

Hiccup tentatively walked over to the couch and sat down looking at everyone. They were all giving him sad looks and he for the life of him couldn't figure out why.

"Okay Astrid what is this all about?"

"Hiccup you really don't remember what happened?" Astrid asked

Now Hiccup was worried. What had happened that he did not remember?

"Okay Astrid you are starting to scare me. What happened?" Hiccup asked firmly

"What is the last thing you remember?" Astrid asked

"I remember Kuat, the return trip, and all the scouts going off to the targets but nothing else why that was only yesterday wasn't it." Hiccup answered

Astrid didn't know if she should be sad that she has tell her story again or scared that Hiccup can't remember and it will be because of her. Sighing she looked up at him and started to tell the story yet again.

As Astrid was telling her story Hiccup was looking through the ground with his brow furrowing as he tried to remember. With his eyes closed he started to get pieces as Astrid went on until finally he remembered Toothless getting shot and asking him and Astrid to leave.

Hiccup was full on freaking out. He was scrambling to get his armor on and trying to rush out of the room and back to Kashyyyk to rescue Toothless only to be stopped by his friends.

"Damnit guys, get out of the fucking way I have to get back there and rescue him!" Hiccup shouted at them

"Hiccup calm down we already have a plan in motion to get him back. Avida is assembling a small fleet to take to Kashyyyk where we will start out campaign. We leave in two days so she can assemble the fleet and plan out the invasion." Astrid said to him.

Hiccup was just shaking his head.

"No, not soon enough. Astrid we were captured and we didn't even spend one day there let alone what will be four by the time we get back. We have to get back now." Hiccup said firmly

"Hiccup we are not going to rush off without a plan or backup of any kind. Toothless told us to get out of there. He knew we would come back for him. He also knows that you aren't stupid enough to rush back their without any kind of plan. So don't insult him by rushing back there and getting captured or killed." Astrid said, irritated that her boyfriend was being a complete moron right now.

Hiccup glared down at her and begrudgingly nodded and stormed back into the room to remove his armor. Everyone stood there starting at the door worried for Hiccup. Except Astrid. Of course she was worried about him but she was also mad that he was so willing to thrown everything away for Toothless that he couldn't read between the lines of what Toothless knew we would do.

He came back out dressed in a simple tunic and pants looked at everyone.

"When is the meeting to plan out the attack?" Hiccup asked in a low emotionless voice.

"We don't know I would guess tomorrow but I doubt Avida would leave us out of the loop. Hiccup don't worry we are going back for him he will be fine." Astrid said trying to ease his mind.

Finally Hiccup took a deep breath and sat down on the couch staring up at the ceiling. Come hell or high water he was going back and no one was going to stop him from saving Toothless.


	33. Liberation of Kashyyyk Pt1

**A/N: Oh man this going to be fun I have plans for this battle. Little more tension and plot points coming from Hiccup and Astrid. I already have how this battle will play out so if you have an idea for the next one leave a review or PM me and i will see what i can do. Enjoy peace out.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

Finally the day had come. Hiccup was staring down at the lush green world that held his best friend and couldn't wait to get down there. The fleet consisting of a Mandalorian Capital ship, two Nebulon- B Frigates, and 4 Corellian corvettes. They had thousands of troops and hundreds of fighters and bombers ready to begin the Liberation of Kashyyyk.

Turning around Hiccup walked off the bridge toward the lift to meet the rest of his squad back on the _Nightfury_. Hiccup had been very distant with everyone the last two days. He was either planning the invasion, checking over all his gear or at the target range for hours on end. All of his conversations with everyone had been short and to point. He had snapped at the twins the day he woke up when they tried to play a prank on him. Needless to say they did not want to face his wrath again.

Hiccup knew he needed to apologize to them at some point for his behavior but now was not the time. He steeled himself for what needed to be done if he was going to see his friend again. Reaching the hangar he boarded the ship and made his way to the cockpit. The usual _Nightfury_ squad was waiting for him and they had taken on several other squads of troops on their ship for the initial landing.

They would be landing on the same beach that Hiccup and Astrid did when they first arrived. They would meet the leader of the tribe, who was also the leader of the rescue party they had encountered and meet up to destroy the sky hook, any and all Imperial buildings, and finally save Toothless.

He had Astrid start the ship and begin the flight down to the planet below. All around them transport ships carrying troops, tanks, medics, munitions, and other supplies needed for the campaign all descended with them down to the beach head.

As soon as they landed they established a beach head and quickly began to set up an on field command center. Hiccup and Astrid and ventured off the forest to wait for the leader of the tribe and his warriors to meet up. They weren't waiting long.

Soon the leader emerged from the tree tops and with him hundreds of warriors all with bowcasters and bandoliers. They each had different markings and objects braided into their long fur giving them an even more intimidating appearance. Hiccup and the leader both approached each other and greeted each other with a small bow.

"It's good to see you again chief, I hope you and your warriors are ready for this." Hiccup stated

This time around Hiccup and Astrid were carrying around a universal translator since they didn't have Toothless to communicate for them. The device would take a few seconds to hear what language was spoken and then would translate it to the language selected by the user.

The device sprang to life with the familiar sound of Wookiee grunts, moans, and soft roars. The chief listened with great intent before he responded with his own greeting.

" _Welcome back Hiccup Haddock. As you can see yes we are more than ready to drive these invaders from our home. Although I must inform you the task we seek to complete has only gotten harder. These invaders have strengthen their numbers and have brought in a number of giant metal demons to protect that 'sky hook' I believe you called it."_ The leader greeted and warned in return.

Hiccup's face fell but ever so slightly. They had expected this to happen the Imperials weren't keen on losing a planet of strong slaves and were going to protect it. Giving the chief a nod Hiccup motioned for him and his warriors to follow them into the make shift field camp they had been setting up.

The warriors began to help setting up the camp and unloading the transport ships while Hiccup led the leader to the command center to discuss the plan they had come up with on Onderon.

"Alright so here is what we know." Hiccup said as he activated a holo-table that brought up a detailed map of the area.

"From here to the Sky Hook is two miles through what I can only assume is Imperial infested jungle. Chief am I right?" Hiccup asked the Wookiee

The translator sprang to life as it translated Hiccup's message. The leader answered and they waited to hear his response.

" _The jungle is free of the invaders from here to our village which is three miles to the east. The west I can't say. If it was anything like clearing out the path to our village there will be many traps and invaders hidden in the trees."_ The Chief replied

"Well that makes this a little easier at least. Alright the plan is circle the Sky Hook since there is about 200 yards of cleared out jungle between the tree line and the Sky Hook itself. The idea is to create a massive crossfire that encircles them so they have nowhere to escape." Hiccup stated.

"We will send our troops to the east where the Wookiees have already cleared a path but keep on watch the Imperial might be trying to retake the jungle so watch for traps. In fact Chief why don't we send a few of your warriors with them so they can identify any traps if they come across them." Hiccup suggested

The chief nodded to his idea.

"Very well meanwhile the _Nightfury_ squad will go with the Wookiees to the west and make our way to the far side of the Sky Hook. Everybody will have turrets to assemble at certain points that are on everybody's wrist pads. Once we reach the far side of the Sky Hook we will begin the attack. Y- Wing bombers will fly overhead to weaken those walkers. Once that is done the twins from my squad have developed a very powerful and compact EMP device that everybody will attempt to attach to the AT-AT. They have an adhesive on them so you can throw them if you have to. Once those walkers are out of the way hopefully we will have taken out a good portion of the Stormtroopers that are there and we can storm the Sky Hook plant explosives on it and blow it to kingdom come and move on to the buildings in the surrounding area." Hiccup finished looking around at everyone.

Everyone nodded in agreement and began to make preparations for the coming assault. Some troops checked over their weapons and ammo, others gathered in small groups and were talking as if they had already won the battle, a few stared into the jungle thinking about what was to come and prepare themselves for it, but the majority of the Rebels were either sitting or kneeling and praying to whatever god or gods they believed in that they would live through this.

Hiccup was slightly heart-broken at hearing the pleas of the soldiers to their deity. He knew that no matter how well he planned out the attack people would die. This is war and these guys had to know that on some level death was a very real possibility. It still didn't stop him from feeling bad about it.

Hiccup pushed the thought out of his mind as he remembered the most important reason he came back here.

"Toothless" He whispered to himself.

He couldn't imagine what the dragon had endured during the four days it took them to get back here. He hoped that he wasn't too late to rescue him or that he wasn't shipped off the planet. He wouldn't know though until he found him.

Staring out at the western half of the forest Hiccup grew furious. He was pissed that Toothless was captured, pissed that they had to accelerate their plans of a galaxy wide campaign because of this, pissed at the Empire, pissed at everything. He was about to scream out to the heavens when he felt two hands on his shoulders. Turning his head he saw Astrid looking up at him.

It still amazed him how much taller than her he had grown. For most of their teenage years she was always taller than him but once he turned 17 he shot up like a rocket. Staring down at her he knew that she knew what was going through his mind. She brought him closer to her and hugged him.

Hiccup was startled at first but brought his arms around her, leaned his head down on top of hers and let a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"You won't do us any good if you run in there blasters blazing and give us away before we are even there to be given away. We are here and we will find him and if he's not then we keep looking until we do and bring him back with us. But you have to be alive for that and we need you to lead us. Not just here but across the galaxy." Astrid said as she turned them to look at the field camp full of Rebel soldiers and Wookiee warriors.

"They need you…I need you." She whispered the last part to him

He didn't see it but one of her hands gently fell to rest on her stomach. She removed her hand before he turned back to her. He smiled down at her.

"Thanks Astrid I really needed that." He said with a kiss. He pulled back and stared into her piercing blue eyes memorizing every detail of her face just like he did back on their first mission on the _Leviathan_.

"Let's go now we have a battle to win." Hiccup said as he took her hand and led her back to the camp.

Standing back in the command center Hiccup had called all the squad leaders for the final preparations and a bit of a pep talk.

"Alright everybody this is it. This is where the liberation of the galaxy starts, this is every we show the Empire we are not afraid and that we are coming for you, we will not stop, we will not falter, should we fall today more will rise to take our place. This Rebellion that we have started is more than just a simple uprising. It is a revolution and we will succeed. Fight well, fight hard, and fight smart." Hiccup said as he looked over the squad leaders

"OOHRAH!" He shouted loudly so damn near everybody could hear him

"OOHRAH!" He heard everybody shout back in response.

Hiccup smiled as he saw everybody begin to move out. He and the _Nightfury_ squad along with 10 squads consisting of 8 Rebels each and most of the 200 Wookiee warriors headed for the western half of the forest to begin their trek to the far side of the Sky Hook.

Not 100 yards in they came across their first trap. A trip wire that if sprung would have brought two sheet of spikes clamping together like a massive animal trap. Only meant for them instead. Hiccup and Astrid both gulped at the sight of the trap. Had one of the Wookiees not looked up at that exact second they would both be dead.

Pushing onwards and keeping an eye on the ground and the trees for traps or Imperial scouts and snipers. Over the comm links they heard the troops over on the eastern half had reached already reached the first two checkpoints and had set up the turrets. They hadn't even reached the first check point so they decided to pick up the pace.

Finally reaching the first check point Hiccup and Astrid caught a look at what the battlefield would end up looking like. The Imperials had managed to dig trenches all around the Sky Hook and had placed several battlements around it as well. The trenches looked deep which meant that they would eventually have to get up close and personal in order to finish off everybody.

With the turret set up Hiccup turned to Ruff and Tuff.

"Ruff, Tuff I need you guys to man this turret. Don't worry ten of the Wookiees will be here to cover you along with a squad of our own. Your wrist pads come with a translator if you need to talk to the Wookiees. Do not fire on them until I give the word we need to catch them by surprise. Got it." Hiccup ordered

"Sir, yes, Sir." Ruff replied sarcastically

Hiccup shook his head but knew they understood and continued on their way to the other three check points.

They finally managed to reach the last check point. They had run into about 15 more traps and almost had their cover blown when they stumbled upon an Imperial patrol. After a brief chase they managed to kill them before they could report their position. Setting up the last turret Hiccup called out over the comm link.

"All turret positions this is Sgt. Haddock report in."

After about a minute all eight positions had called in and were standing by.

"Sgt. Haddock to base all the turrets are up and standing by how is that air support looking?" He asked.

He got no response

"Sgt. Haddock to base do you copy all the turrets are up and standing by we are just waiting on the air support." He tried again.

This time he was greeted with a static response.

"SGT. HAD...CK…UND…ATTACK… FL…STAR…DE…YER…ON…R…OWN…F…OW" the grabbled message from the fleet above replied.

Hiccup's eyes widened. What did he do the fleet was under attack but they needed the bomber to help take out this AT-AT. He closed his eyes and tried to think of a way out of this. Think of a solution of anything. The AT-AT was too far away to throw their EMP charges at it and they didn't have any kind of launchers or catapults. He decided to call out over the comm to let everyone know.

"Attention all squads…the fleet has come under attack by a fleet of Star Destroyers and we are on our own at the moment. I'm open to any ideas of how to take down that fucking walker. Over" He said sullenly into the comm.

"Sir what if we attach the EMP charges to the front of the turrets and use the blaster bolt to carry it there. Over" A solider suggested

"No good solider the bolt would just activate the charge and disable everything that we have. Keep trying guys I'm trying to think of things too. Over" Hiccup responded

The twins came up over the comm next.

"Guys I think we forgot to mention something about our EMP charges." Ruff started

"Yeah guys go ahead and take them and give them a twist until it starts to unscrew from the center." Tuff followed up

Hiccup took out one of the EMP charges they had and did as they said. Hiccup noticed a small single EMP cartridge. That looked as though it could be fired from a rifle.

"If you guys haven't noticed by now we used EMP rifle cartridges as the power source and seriously beefed them up. Exchange this for the first shot in your turrets and that walker will nothing more than a pile of worthless scrap. Over." Ruff finished

A huge smile grew across Hiccup's face.

"Alright everybody you heard the twins swap out your first shot and on my signal give'em hell." Hiccup ordered happily into the comm.

After giving everybody a moment he started the count down.

"3…2…1…FIRE!" He shouted aiming his turret at the walker. The Liberation of Kashyyyk had begun.

 **A/N: For those of you wondering about Astrid. I think i made it pretty clear as to what has happened to her and that will become a bit of an issue later on.**


	34. Liberation of Kashyyyk Pt 2

**A/N: Here we are part 2. I think I will do one more chapter to wrap it up who knows i thought i would be done with this one but it got away from me and i couldn't be happier with how it turned out. So the fight scene that Astrid is in, in this chapter if it confuses you with what she is doing i'm sorry. See i am a Wrestler(once a wrestler always a wrestler) and she is basically doing wrestling moves that i would do and it is hard to put those moves to words when i can just do them naturally. Anyway enjoy the Chapter leave a review on what you think. And if you have any battle ideas i'm all ears. Here you go Razor95 I hope this is what you had in mind and if not don't worry there will be more to come next chapter**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican**

Blue EMP shells came firing out from eight different spots all along the tree line that surrounded the Sky Hook and were heading toward the Imperial walker. Simultaneously the eight EMP charges hit the walker. Blue electrical charges spider webbed their way all over the walker and fuses and wires could be seen bursting out of seams followed by short explosions. The walker started to lean over to the right side before it started to fall under its own weight.

The walker fell smashing into the ground and kicking up a cloud of dust that rushed out toward the tree line and covering everyone's vision in a cloud of red and black dust. Hiccup, Astrid, the Wookiees and the 3 squads that weren't stationed at the other turret positions on his side of the forest all threw their arms up to cover their eyes from the dust.

As the initial wind rush died down the dust seemed to hang in the air and time seemed to stand still. Hiccup lowered his arm and stared out at the sea of dust in front of him. The sun tried to penetrate through the thick cloud but it looked like some had covered the sun with a thick blanket. They could hardly see it yet enough light was able to pierce through and light up the field in front of them. Hiccup got a call over the comm from one of the tank commanders that had landed with them and were finally arriving at the Sky Hook.

"Sgt. Haddock this Corporal Ghent, the tanks are coming up on the Sky Hook sir are we cleared to engage?" The solider asked over the comm.

"Corporal Ghent this is Sgt. Haddock you are cleared to engage watch your fire though we are going to storm down there as soon as this dust settles some and they are in trenches so it might be hard to hit them. Just keep them pinned down until we can get down there and clear them out then just keep us covered from any armor they might bring up." Hiccup ordered back

"Yes, Sir, alright men switch to thermals and open fire down on those fuckers!" The Corporal responded.

Hiccup shook his head at the soldier's excitement and pulled his sniper rifle off his back. He got off the turret and handed control of it to one of his soldier's and set up his sniper nest a few yards away. He set his rifle up on its bi-pods and switched his scope to thermal vision. He could just barely make out the heat signatures of the Stormtroopers below him. The dust along with their armor hid their body well. But not well enough. Hiccup started raining down bolt after bolt into the unsuspecting Troopers skulls as he picked them off one by one.

The dust finally started to settle and the Stormtroopers could now see where the Rebels were hiding out at. Peeking out from below the trenches they were able to see five tanks, eight turret positions, and they knew that there was a sniper hidden somewhere out there. Reaching down to the rocket launcher that was leaning against the wall five Stormtroopers popped up from behind the wall and fired at the two of the tanks and three of the western turret positions.

They managed to hit one of the tanks destroying it immediately and they hit three of the four turret positions on the western side. Hiccup looked over and swore to himself that he didn't see that coming. But he knew now was the time they had to make a break for it while they still had some cover from the dust, tanks, and turrets.

"Sgt. Haddock to all turret stations I need you to send all the troops that are operating the turrets down to the Sky Hook to storm the trenches and flush out those Stormtroopers for the turrets and tanks. Tank operators I need a volley of smoke grenades aimed just in front of the trenches that will buy us enough time to get down there and it will clear out before long you all can have a clean shot. Over." Hiccup called out through the comm.

Hiccup got a round of replies that everyone understood what he had ordered. The remaining tanks all fired two smoke grenades each covering the area in a thick grey smoke. Not wasting any time Hiccup had packed up his sniper, slung it across his back and pulled out his blaster pistol and the Dark Saber. He turned to Astrid gave her a smirk and gave the order.

"CHARGE!" He shouted out.

All the turrets and tanks held their fire while their brothers and sisters in arms made their way down to the trenches below. As soon as Hiccup yelled charge all the soldiers and Wookiees who weren't in a tank or turret all let loose a battle cry as they charged toward the trenches. The Stormtroopers heard this and started firing blindly over the walls of their trenches. Even though they were firing without aiming it didn't make the blasters bolts flying inches from their face any less deadly. Blaster bolt after blaster bolt flew by missing Hiccup by mere inches that he actually got slightly burned from the bolt even though it didn't hit him.

The smoke started to clear out as the wind picked up but that was all according to plan. Just as the last of smoke disappeared Hiccup, the Rebels, Wookiees, and the rest of the _Nightfury_ squad were right in front of the trenches and jumped down into the fray. Hiccup jumped down and activated the Dark Saber slamming through the chest of the first trooper in front of him and forced him back into the wall. The trooper went limb and Hiccup pulled the Saber out and looked around for his next enemy.

Astrid had jumped down right after Hiccup and covered his back side. Firing her trusty blaster rifle _Stormfly_ Astrid was unloading all that her 500 round plasma cartridges had to offer. Blue lightning bolts shot out of the end of her rifle piercing through trooper after trooper as they tried to return fire only to be blocked by the trooper in front of them who fell back after being shot in chest.

Astrid continued to move down her side of the trench taking cover where she could be it in cut outs in the wall or catching the most recent trooper she had shot and using them as a shield as she progressed down the trench. She didn't have to worry about being attacked from behind her fellow Rebels were storming the trench behind her and covering that for her. She did however forget that she could be attacked from above.

A single Stormtrooper that had crawled out of the trench behind the first one was looking over the edge and saw Astrid coming toward him. She was so focused in her task that she didn't notice him. As soon as she got in range he leapt down and slammed her into the wall dazing her momentarily.

Astrid dropped her rifle and went to grab her vibrosword on her back. Drawing it out she looked back up at the trooper whose helmet had fallen off. Astrid couldn't place her finger on it but this guy looked familiar to her but she couldn't remember from where. The trooper jogged her memory for her.

"You…You…TRATIOR!" He shouted at her.

He never thought he would ever have to see her or her traitorous squad ever again. As soon as the trooper yelled at her Astrid instantly recognized the trooper. He was one of the new recruits that had joined with them back on Coruscant. The troopers pulled what looked like some kind of heavy riot stun stick and lunged at her.

Astrid quickly brought her vibrosword up to block and forced to meet the man's gaze. He was oozing rage at her. His eyes were full of hate and hell bent of killing her and taking some small amount of revenge for his fellow troopers that were lying all around him. He pushed himself off of her and jumped back a little and down the trench. The space between the walls wasn't that great maybe eight feet at most. Certainly not wide enough to get in some good heavy strikes. The troopers was too busy trying to figure out how to use the environment to his advantage he didn't see Astrid recover and charge back at him until the last second.

Astrid felt the pressure of the trooper come off of her and finally she was able to breath for a moment. When the trooper had lunged at her he had kneed her in the stomach which sent a shiver of fear down Astrid's spine. She hoped to every god she knew of that it wouldn't affect her. Looking around she noticed the trooper looking around and trying to analyze the surroundings. Luckily Astrid was small enough and agile enough that she could make use of the cramped space without having to give it too much thought.

Lunging at him Astrid forced a split second reaction out him and he was barely able to block her sword in time. Swinging and hacking away at him Astrid was fighting the best we she knew how. Be on the offensive and don't let up. She didn't have to worry about tiring out quickly as her extensive training regimen saw to it that she had a very impressive amount of stamina.

Astrid however underestimated her opponent and in one quick move soon found that her sword had been kicked from her grasp and was laying several feet behind her sticking out of the ground. Thinking fast Astrid jumped onto the wall on her right and kicked her attacker in the face and the wrist. She managed to make him stumble back and dislodge his weapon that went flying up over the trench walls where her turrets and tanks were laying down all kinds of cover fire.

Before she could grab her sword however the trooper had let out a vicious war cry and charged at her again. He tackled her to the ground and started raining punches trying his best to kill her. Astrid however had other ideas.

Astrid was really thanking Hiccup for teaching her how to wrestle when they were younger and kept up with it as part of their training when they joined the Empire. Knowing how to position her hips and use her opponent's weight against him. With one simple bridge she was able to throw him up and over her head and flat on his face. Standing back up in a crouching position with one of her knees almost touching the ground and her hands in front of her and shoulder width apart.

The trooper was confused by this stance as he had never seen a stance like this before in his life. He did see that she was lower than he was so he thought that he had to advantage and lunged at her with his right fist pulled back.

Astrid simply grinned as he had pulled back the fist she was hoping for. Taking her shot she dropped even lower and slid under his fist and brought her right forearm up into his hip and her left over the top of his hip. She clasped her hands together and shifting back to her feet still in a crouched position she lifted her legs and lifted the trooper off his feet and high into the air.

The trooper was startled to say the least and was failing his arms legs in an attempt to get back down. His fist collided with the side of her face but she did not let go, when his foot slammed into her stomach she still did not let go but this time shot a look down at her stomach with worry. That was twice she got hit there and now it was time to end this.

Taking her arm out from under him she placed it on his left hip and slammed him into the ground. His head bounced off the ground stunning him just as Astrid hoped it would. She had just enough time to scramble back and grab her sword and turn around. As she turned around the trooper had charged at her but didn't see her grab her sword and ended up impaling himself through his mid-section. With a gasp and wide eyes he looked down to see her sword in his stomach and blood staining his white armor. He placed a hand on her shoulder but before he could do anything Astrid yanked her sword out of him and the force of that pushed him to the ground. He stared up with wide eyes at the sky and let his last breath leave him as the last thing he saw was Astrid standing over him hand grasping at her stomach.

He smiled a little realizing why she was being so protective of her mid-section and why she looked terrified when he hit her there. He died with his last thought hoping he had caused at least one death during the battle.

Astrid was still holding her stomach as she walked away from the scene back down the portion trench that she already cleared to see that Hiccup and all the others had cleared out the first trench and working on the second one. The tanks had moved up and were still providing cover fire. Astrid sat down for a moment back in trench. Covered in scrapes and bruises she held her looked down to her stomach and whispered.

"You will be okay, you have to be." She said looking up at the sky,

Astrid didn't notice that Cami and heather had spotted her and followed her down the trench they heard what she said and decided to reveal themselves.

"Does he know?" Heather asked just as an explosion went off not 30 feet away from the second trench.

Astrid just shook her head and continued to look up. Cami and Heather both sat down next to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"Were you going to tell him?" Cami asked

"Yes. I just don't know how to though." Astrid replied in a broken whisper fighting back tears.

Cami and Heather looked at each other and both nodded they knew the battle was going well so they figured they could get her away under the impression she had been wounded.

"Alright come Astrid we are taking you to the medic tent and you will tell him after the battle deal." Heather said in a caring yet firm tone.

Astrid's head shot back down and looked between the both of them.

"I can't leave now! We are so close to victory I have to be here we've come so far, I can't leave." Astrid tried to argue.

Cami and Heather just shook their heads.

"Astrid you know how Hiccup would react if you got hurt. Now imagine what would happen if he learned that both of you were hurt. How would he react then?" Cami asked in a caring yet know-it-all tone. But Astrid knew she was right.

"Alright, alright take me with you just rush back here and make sure Hiccup is okay. Please"

"What are friends for?" Heather said with a smile.

They got Astrid on her feet and headed back to the beach head and toward the field hospital.


	35. Liberation of Kashyyyk Pt 3

**A/N: Alright guys here we are part 3. This is the end of this battle and i will be doing a little aftermath portion to follow this. Special thanks to Razor95 for giving me an awesome idea for the next battle and some awesome plot points thanks dude you are the man. Leave a review to let me know what you think of this chapter I had fun writing out this battle and it turned out better than i hoped. Also guys i'm going to be out town starting tomorrow for a vacation and won't be typing up any chapters and i will be switching back over to Unhinged when i get back so it will be a couple weeks before i get back to this one so check out Unhinged sometime next week for that update. Anyway Enjoy part 3.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

Cami, Heather, and Astrid were all slowly making their way back to the field hospital. Astrid who was sore and limping slightly after her battle was using Heather and Cami as support to help her walk. The battle behind them was as fierce as ever the sound of blaster fire and explosions never ceased and with each sound they all cringed a little bit with worry for their friends. It took them an hour or two to reach the field hospital but as soon as they found Astrid a cot she was begging Heather and Cami to go back and make sure Hiccup was safe.

Nodding to her they turned back and rushed back toward the battle to make sure their leader and friend were safe.

Hiccup was an absolute killing machine. He was seeing nothing but red every time he saw a Stormtrooper. In his mind any one of these Troopers could have hurt Toothless in the past four days and to him they had to pay. He had gotten into a few close quarter fights. Gotten cut across his right arm, had a bruise forming on his left cheek, a laser burn on his right leg, and he was pretty sure he had a few cracked ribs as well.

Never the less he pushed on. He would not stop until Toothless was back with him and safe from these monsters. Hiccup and his troops had cleared out two of the three trenches and were now just about to storm over the walls to the third and finally one. Hiccup was exhausted he had been fighting like this for almost three hours but couldn't stop now. He was so close and he would see it through to the end.

Pulling himself up and over the wall he began to crawl towards the next trench. Blaster fire streaking over his head he knew once he reached the trench he would be safe if only for a moment. Finally after a couple minutes he reached the top of trench and looked over the edge.

There weren't as many Troopers as he thought there would be which was fine by him. One Trooper had stuck his head just over the edge to see where the Rebels were only to come face to face with Hiccup. Scowling at the Trooper Hiccup quickly activated the Dark Saber and plunger it through the man's skull. Hiccup pulled the Saber out and the Trooper fell back with a thud.

Climbing down into the trench Hiccup leaned up against the wall to catch his breath. Okay so maybe he had a broken rib or two instead of cracked ones. Drawing his blaster pistol he looked down both directions of the trench he only spotted a few troopers on each side of him. Firing to his left first he took out those Troopers with ease. The ones to his right were surprised to see him there and nearly dropped their blasters they were in such shock.

Taking advantage Hiccup got up and ran toward the Troopers. They were still in shock to see him there that they didn't register that Hiccup was charging at them until it was too late. Taking out the first one with a blaster shot to the chest Hiccup pushed that one out of the way and stabbed the other through the mid-section with the Dark Saber. Pushing him off Hiccup continued to stumble down the trench having to use the walls to help keep him up right. Shooting and slashing his way through the remaining Troopers Hiccup was considering himself lucky that he hadn't come across another hand to hand fight. He should have never thought about it.

As soon as he thought that a Stormtrooper came from a cut out in the wall and slammed Hiccup into the other side with such force that Hiccup _knew_ he had at least one broken rib now. Grunting in pain Hiccup looked over to see the Trooper pull out a short sword and challenge Hiccup to a duel. Hiccup clipped his blaster pistol to his hip and prepared himself for the fight.

All around him blaster bolts were flying through the air, kicking up dirt if they missed their targets, time had slowed down for Hiccup and the sounds of battle had become muffled like he was hearing them from under water. A thermal detonator went off behind him and the explosion highlighted his black armor and the ebony blade of the Dark Saber.

Taking a few deep breaths Hiccup steadied himself before lunging at the trooper. Hiccup didn't hear anything but the sound of his blade hitting the sword. With every strike a small hissing sound could be heard. It sounded as if electricity was striking through the blades creating a teeth clenching screech.

The Trooper was very skilled with the sword but unfortunately for him the sword was made of cheap metal. And the teeth clenching sound was the Dark Saber slowly cutting through it. With one final strike Hiccup cut through the sword leaving it in two pieces. Hiccup's swing didn't stop there however. His Saber soon found itself imbedded in the left shoulder of the Trooper and cutting its way down until it stopped halfway through his chest.

The Trooper looked down at the Saber then back to Hiccup. He slowly started to fall backwards and hit the ground with a dull thud. Hiccup looked up and noticed that to his right the trench exited out to the entrance of the Sky Hook. With jagged breaths and a slight limp he walked his way out of the trench and toward the Sky Hook.

The fighting behind him had started to soften. Blaster fire and explosions became infrequent and eventually stopped. He was staring at the Sky Hook hoping that his best friend was still inside. He didn't have to wait long for his answer.

The doors to the Sky Hook opened up and out walked Toothless with a squad of Stormtroopers surrounding him. Just as the doors had opened Heather, Cami, Ruff, Tuff, and Fishlegs had come out of the trench to see Hiccup staring in horror at Toothless.

They had chains all over him that were electrically charged. There were burn marks all over Toothless' body showing were he had been tortured. Cuts and scars littered his body there were even small holes in his wings. But the thing that caught Hiccup's eye the most were Toothless' own eyes. Gone was the caring, loving, intelligent look in his friend's eyes that had been replaced with the eyes of a savage beast who only had base instincts and understood one thing. Kill.

Hiccup would have fallen to his knees at seeing this were it not for Cami and Heather rushing over to hold him up. Hiccup never broke eye contact. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was exactly what he feared would happen. They broke Toothless and turned him into a war beast. Hiccup looked away for a moment closing his eyes trying to accept that his friend was gone and there was nothing he could do. In the midst of his anguish however Hiccup heard a soft coo directed his way. Looking up he saw Toothless still staring at him but for a moment his eyes had turned back to that loving, caring and intelligent creature. Toothless was still fighting.

Hiccup's eyes widened and smile grew across his face as he realized that all was not yet lost. With new determination he gently walked out of Cami and Heathers grasp and headed toward Toothless. Toothless started to snarl and growl at him but Hiccup showed no fear. He had seen more than enough to know his friend was still in there and he was going to bring him back.

"Hey there bud." Hiccup said greeting him like an old friend he hasn't seen in years.

"Well we came back sorry we took so long." Hiccup said with a small chuckle.

He tried to listen for Toothless but couldn't hear anything. Instead he saw his friend's pupil's flutter and his head start to thrash around. The Stormtroopers around him started to freak out as Toothless began to thrash around. They tried stunning him by activating the chains but all it seemed to do was irritate Toothless more. Hiccup waved his hand in the air and the _Nightfury_ squad all fired at the Troopers that were guarding Toothless with the threat removed Hiccup knelt down in front of Toothless holding his head and staring into his eyes.

"I don't know what they did to you bud, but please come back to me. I'm sorry we took so long to rescue you, I never wanted to leave you. But we made it man, we made it. I won't leave you here not again you are my best friend and I can't stand to see you like this. I see you fighting whatever it is that they did to you. Keep fighting Toothless, keep fighting and don't ever stop. You have to come back, you just have too. Prove the Empire wrong that you are more than just a war beast. They don't believe you can do it but I do. I believe in you." Hiccup whispered to his dragon friend as a single tear strolled down his face.

Toothless stopped thrashing for a moment and stared back into Hiccup's eyes for a moment that lasted forever. His eyes shut suddenly and he threw his head back and roared out loudly before collapsing onto the ground in an unconscious heap. Hiccup's eyes grew wide with fear as he looked at his friend's body unable to comprehend what just happened.

Turning Toothless over onto his side Hiccup placed his head on his chest and listened for his heart beat. It was faint but it was there. With a shuddering sigh of relief Hiccup went back up to his head.

"Please wake up Toothless I have to know that you won. I have to know that we got you back. This galaxy just won't be the same if you are not in it." He whispered to him as he laid his head down onto to Toothless.

" **You really know how to make an endangered species cry don't you."**

Hiccup's head shot up and looked down at Toothless who had one eye open which was staring back at Hiccup. Hiccup couldn't help the broken laugh that forced its way out of him as he hugged Toothless around the neck.

"Oh my God Toothless! You're okay!" Hiccup proclaimed as tears of joy flooded down his face.

Toothless leaned his head into Hiccup.

" **I had a couple reasons to keep fighting."** Toothless answered back.

"Only a couple?" Hiccup answered back sarcastically"

" **Only a couple… Hiccup there is something I have to show that I saw when I was being held."** Toothless stated sounding very happy

Hiccup didn't know what to think if this would be good or bad but trusted Toothless none the less. Standing up slowly Hiccup followed Toothless toward the Sky Hook. He motioned for the squad to follow him since they would need to plant the explosives anyway.

"Alright Toothless what do you have to show me?" Hiccup asked

" **Just wait and see."** Toothless replied

The doors slid open and Hiccup took in the massive room. The room itself was a gigantic lift and it was littered with cages filled with either Wookiees or other unique creatures. Hiccup and the rest of the squad began to free all of the captured creatures until they came across a massive crate that they couldn't see in to. Toothless started bounce up and down slightly which confused everybody greatly.

"Uh Hiccup what is he doing?" Ruff asked

"I have no idea. Toothless what is going on?"

" **For the longest time I thought I was the last one Hiccup. I don't know where they got her from but all I know is that I'm not the only one anymore."** Toothless replied in a hushed voice.

Toothless hit the release button with his claw and the doors to the crate slowly started to open. Hiccup peered inside but couldn't see anything until the head of a creature that looked very similar to Toothless poked out. The head was slightly smaller than Toothless' and its eyes were a deep shade of purple. Hiccup was struck with the realization of what was in front of him.

" **Like I said I thought I was the last one until she came along."**

"She!?" Hiccup sputtered looking at the female Basiliskan.

" **Yes Hiccup she and while we were in here I convinced her to follow us when you came to get me. I will explain later but for now we need to go."** Toothless stated

Hiccup knew he was right the time for questions would come later. Turning to his squad he instructed them to start planting the explosives. After five minutes all the charges were placed and they were rushing out of the Sky Hook. They managed to reach the tree line just as the explosives went off. The explosions caused a chain reaction that sent a massive fireball up the Sky Hook destroying it. The massive structure fell to the ground in thousands of pieces.

Hiccup smiling looked around to see all of the troops celebrating their hard fought victory. It was now that he realized that Astrid was not with them for any of this. He started to panic.

"Guys where is Astrid?" He asked whipping his head back and forth

"Don't worry Hiccup she got a little banged up and Heather and I took her back to the field hospital as a cautionary measure." Cami stated

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. He gave the order for everyone to march back to the beach for some much need rest. Reaching the camp Hiccup went right for the hospital tent and saw Astrid sitting up looking down at her feet.

"Hey babe I'm back." He said softly as his head started to spin

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted as she saw him.

Astrid smiled as she saw Hiccup standing there but could tell something was wrong. For starters he looked like hell. She could tell he was covered in cuts and bruises, he was holding his side and walking gingerly. Before he could reach her he fell to his knees and passed out on the floor.


	36. Going Next

**A/N: Hey guys i'm back and wanted to let you guys know how my updating schedule is going to work from here on out. So i moved back to my college house yesterday the 18th and starting now i will update each story once a week. now i don't have a set day each week when i will update it. but just know that i will update it. Alright guys this chapter is the beginning of the end. this is the final act and it all revolves around a final battle that will be showing up. Hats off to razor95 for giving me the greatest ideas for expanding the story. and to everybody who left a review and PM'd me giving me ideas you all helped me build this story, this world beyond my own imagination so to you all i say _Gracias mi amgios._**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

Astrid sat there for a moment before it hit her that Hiccup had just passed out on the floor.

"HICCUP!" Astrid shouted

Scrambling off the bed and to his side Astrid was calling out for a medic to come and help him. Two medics came bursting into the tent and took up positions on both sides of Hiccup. Looking him over and nodding to one another, they grabbed a stretcher off the walls of the tent and carefully placed Hiccup on it.

Lifting him up they started to walk out of the tent, much to Astrid's dismay.

"Hey where are you taking him?!" She called out

"Medical Frigate, his injuries are too much for us to handle here. They are better equipped up there." The medic replied

Astrid's heart stopped at hearing. If his injuries were too severe to be handled here just how badly was he hurt? Racing to his side Astrid followed them toward the shuttle that would take them up to the Frigate. On the way there they ran into Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff, Cami, and Heather who all had a look of concern on their face.

"Astrid what is going on?" Heather asked

"I don't know Hiccup came into the tent that I was in, said he was back and then passed out onto the floor." Astrid explained not taking her eyes off Hiccup.

Not pressing any further the _Nightfury_ followed the medics, who were carrying their leader to the shuttle that would take him to be treated. As they boarded the shuttle Astrid saw Toothless approaching them with another dragon that looked very similar to him.

"Uh guys who is that following Toothless?" Astrid asked very confused

"Oh shit that's right! Hey pilot, we need a shuttle to bring those two dragons up to the same Frigate we are going too. And I want known that nothing gets done to them with Astrid's approval is that understood?" Heather ordered

"Yes Ma'am!" The pilot responded

The pilot relayed Heather's message over the comm link. A shuttle came to pick up Toothless and the female Basiliskan, and soon they were all off to get Hiccup fixed.

Both shuttles touched down inside the hangar and Hiccup was immediately rushed to a room to get X-Rays and an assortment of other tests done to determine the extent of the damage. Toothless and his new companion stepped off their own shuttle and remained in the hangar next to one another. Toothless refused to let anyone near the smaller female and growled at anyone who got too close to them.

Astrid walked over to him and gave him a playful, yet displeased look.

"Come on Toothless you know they only want to help." Astrid said

" **I know I just want to protect her is all."** Toothless replied, nuzzling the female to bring her attention to Astrid.

"Her?" Astrid asked confused

" **Yep, her. Astrid to my knowledge we are the last remaining intelligent Basiliskan's in the galaxy. All the others of our species are just mindless war beasts now. I thought I was the last one until I met her, here on Kashyyyk."** Toothless answered, still nuzzling the female

"Does she have a name, and how come I can't hear her like I can you?" Astrid asked again

" **Her name is Luna. And as for why you can't hear her well I guess that would be because you have to bond with her like you did me. I don't think that is the best idea right now though. She is tired, weak, and needs rest. She was there much longer than I was. Go and make sure Hiccup is okay. You two are going to have a lot to talk about."** Toothless finished

Astrid stood in shock that Toothless what was up with her. He even confirmed it when he nuzzled her stomach. Gently pushing her toward the lift, Astrid took the hint and made her way to the room where Hiccup was. She was greeted with gentle hugs from Cami and Heather.

"I'm guessing you didn't get a chance to tell him." Cami stated

"Yeah he passed out before I could literally get two words in." Astrid replied with a chuckle.

"Tell him what?" Fishlegs asked from behind

"Nothing that Hiccup won't hear first Fishlegs." Heather said looking at Astrid with a small smile.

Silently thanking her Astrid turned her attention to the doctor that had just come out of Hiccup's room. He walked up to the group with a small smile, but they could see how the smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. They knew that there would be bad news mixed in with the good.

"I'm guessing you all must be the _Nightfury_ squad, I am Doctor Bindo and I can give you an update on Hiccup's condition if you like?" He offered

Nodding their heads the doctor pulled up his data pad and began reading off all of Hiccup's injuries

"He really took quite the beating. Broken right collar bone, three broken ribs, blaster wound to his left leg, numerous cuts and scratches all over his body, and finally a mild concussion." The doctor finished

Astrid gasped at hearing all the injuries that Hiccup sustained. Granted it was nothing compared to losing his arm, but that did little to make her feel better.

"Will he be okay?" Astrid asked softly

"He will be, we placed him in a medical coma right now to let his body heal. He will be here for a while though and we want to keep him under for a while as well to give his body and mind to proper time to heal. We have him floating in a bacta tank right now, if you would like to see him." The doctor offered as he gestured to the door.

"Astrid why don't you go we will go in a little bit." Heather said placing a hand on her shoulder giving her a look.

Astrid knew what the look was for. Tell Hiccup. Even if he won't hear it use it as practice for when he is awake. Astrid nodded and made her way over to where the doctor was and followed him into the room where Hiccup was.

Seeing him floating inside the tank caused Astrid to suck in her breath. It just made him seem so much more hurt than he really was. The doctor left the room to give Astrid some privacy with him, Astrid pulled up a chair and sat down in front of him, letting the sounds of the bacta machine cool and settle her nerves. Staring up at him, the words just tumbled out of her.

"Hey babe, it's nice to see that you survived the battle. You found Toothless which is fantastic, I was worried we had gotten here too late. And you found a female Basiliskan that is mind blowing we will have to find out more about her won't we." Astrid finished with a small chuckle

"There is something I was going to tell you when you got back from the battle, but you just had to pass out in front of me and give me another heart attack you jerk." Astrid said laughing through it

She didn't realize that the door had been propped open gently and the _Nightfury_ squad was listening in to her confession.

"Anyway what I was going to tell you Hiccup is that I'm…I'm…pregnant." She said softly looking down

"I've had my suspicions for a little while, but I got confirmation on it just before we left for here. I tried to tell you before we left Onderon, but you were so focused on coming back here and saving Toothless we never saw you for more than ten minutes and I didn't want to add to your stress. I'm so sorry babe." Astrid finished with tears in her eyes that slowly started to fall

Ruff, Tuff, and Fishlegs all gasped at hearing that Astrid was pregnant, Heather and Cami though walked through the doors and kneeled down beside Astrid and brought her into a hug.

"Ssh, it's going to be alright Astrid. Hiccup will heal up and then when he wakes up from the coma you will be able to tell him." Cami whispered to her

Astrid nodded against her as Ruff, Tuff, and Fishlegs gathered behind them and brought everyone into a group hug.

"Thanks guys." Astrid whispered out

"What else are friends for?" Heather replied

Nodding to her Astrid stood up and placed her hand on the glass.

"Get well soon babe, I hope you aren't stuck in that tank for too long." Astrid said before turning around to leave the room.

 _(Four weeks later)_

Astrid was starting to get really pissed and really worried. Hiccup was still in the medical coma, and she was starting to show a little bit. She had hoped that Hiccup would have been awake by now but all his medical coma did was allow Astrid's mind to go through all the worst possible scenarios that could happen to her. She needed Hiccup and she needed him now.

She was walking back to Hiccup's room. He had been taken out of the tank at the end of the first week and placed in a bed on the medical Frigate.

In the three weeks that followed that led them to this point, Kashyyyk had been liberated and they were still helping rebuild the planet and setting up alliances with the Wookiees.

As she entered Hiccup's room Astrid was shocked to see him not there. The bed was made, the room cleaned, it looked as though nobody had been there in a while. Spotting a nurse Astrid went over to her.

"Hey where did Hiccup go?" She asked anxiously

"Oh right sorry dear, they pulled him out of the coma last night and he got up this morning. I think he said something about going to the bridge." The nurse replied

Thanking her Astrid made her way to the bridge. The entire trip there she was trying to figure out how she was going to tell Hiccup and how was he going to react. Reaching the bridge Astrid saw Hiccup bent over a holo-table looking at a planet. The planet looked a lot like Coruscant, only a war torn version of it. She saw the name hovering just below it. Gigantion. Pushing forward she came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey sweetie." He stated quietly

"Hey babe, how long have you been up." Astrid asked

"A few hours, I wanted to get a jump start on the next mission when I found out how long I was out." Hiccup replied pulling back to the table

"But you only just woke up surely you would like some more time to rest, right?" Astrid suggested

"Not really I just want to get on with the war so you and me and live our lives the way we always wanted too." Hiccup said smiling at her

Astrid melted at hearing these words. He wanted to fight so they could get out of the fight. She could see the seriousness in his eyes and knew that nothing was stopping him from going to this new planet.

"So what is that planet?" She asked

"It's where we are going next." Hiccup replied


	37. Determined

**A/N: Alright guys here we are the update for the week. Now to answer a few of the Reviews from the previous chapter.**

 **OechsnerC: Well she is here and there is a reason to it all trust me ;p**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd: Sorry man but i can't bring my self to write her losing it.**

 **razor95: you already know what is basically going to happen. i just hope you like the details that i fill in and in this chapter... i know you wanted it but you get to meet Luna properly :)**

 **Also Luna's dialogue will be in bold and Italics _like this._ Enjoy and please review on what you think, the end is near and thanks again for all of you who have read the story and given me your feedback. the ending will be worth it.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

Gigantion. It was a bombed out version of Coruscant. Buildings as tall as the eye could see, reduced to nothing more than deserted piles of rubble. There wasn't a building standing over three stories. Hiccup was busy looking over the holo-table that displayed a map of the planet.

The planet was once a bustling, economic powerhouse. That was until the Empire came along. When the Empire demanded their allegiance the inhabitants of the planet refused to be forced into submission. So they fought. Somehow the people managed to fight off the Empire, but at a terrible price. Since the Empire couldn't have the planet they decided that neither could they. So they fire bombed the planet into nothing more than a husk of what it once was.

The people stubborn as they were refused to leave in the few ships that were still around. But now the situation on the planet had become dire. Over time after the massive fire bomb campaign the planet began to grow more and more unstable and now was just a few weeks from breaking apart. So when Hiccup walked onto the bridge to morning he woke and saw the planet on the map. He knew that they needed to go there and rescue those people.

They needed to because not only is it the right thing to do, but it will also show that this rebellion that they have formed is not just an army but also a relief effort. That they can save people who need it and that they will come, no matter the danger.

"It's where we are going next." Hiccup stated coolly.

Astrid stood there and had to accept it. Hiccup was going to this planet and there was nothing she could do to stop him. She knew she had to tell Hiccup and tell him soon. But if this mission was going to be even half of what Kashyyyk was like, there would be no getting through to him. So she just put off telling him for the moment and turned back into the battle ready solider she knew she was.

"Alright then Hiccup what is the mission?" She asked

"Evac of the planet. The planet is unstable and only has a few weeks before it tears itself apart, killing everyone." Hiccup replied grimly

"It won't be easy though. The people are incredibly stubborn and may not want to leave their planet we might just have to force them to leave. They will not like it but we can find them a new world or help them relocate to other worlds. They will thank us eventually." Hiccup continued

"Also there are still a few pockets of Imperials on the planet. They either disobeyed orders and stayed behind or got trapped. Our scouts there have even reported that a few Imperial shuttles have been seen landing and taking off." Hiccup finished rubbing his chin in thought

"I wonder what they could be doing there?" Astrid asked

"I don't know but whatever it is it can't be good." Hiccup replied

"It is a two day trip from here to there so I suggest we take one of the Mandalorian Capital ships with us along with numerous medical supplies and food to help entice the people to come with us." Hiccup suggested

"I'm going to oversee the preparations and tell Avida what we are going to be doing there. I suggest you get yourself and the rest of our squad ready. We leave hopefully in five hours." Hiccup said as he walked off the bridge

As soon as he was off the bridge Astrid let out an exasperated sigh. She had so badly wanted to blurt out that she was pregnant to him and get him to stop. But if she did that he would have insisted that he go and she stay behind. She refused to let him go off by himself and leave her here to worry about him. So she bit her tongue.

* * *

Walking off the bridge and back to the quarters where the rest of the squad was staying. They had no idea that Hiccup was awake or that they are about to embark on another dangerous mission. She opened to door to see everyone still sitting on their bunks and talking back and forth about nothing in particular. Their heads turned to the door to see Astrid walk in looking down trodden.

"Astrid what's wrong?" Heather asked fearing the worst.

"Hiccup is up." Astrid whispered out

Everyone jumped up with joy that their leader was okay. Though their good mood didn't last long when they saw that Astrid still looked distraught.

"Astrid we thought you would be happy that Hiccup is up and about." Cami said in a confused voice

"I am, believe me I am… it's just that… he is already preparing us for another mission." Astrid said

Everyone gasped in shock.

"How and why the fuck does he want to already go on another God forsaken mission?!" Ruff screamed

"I don't know but I saw the look in his eyes when I saw him on the bridge there is no talking him out of it. I didn't even get a chance to tell him. He will just force me to stay here and he will still go and run off to save that planet. And I can't let him go alone guys, so please don't try and tell him or talk me out of it I'm going and that is that just go to the hangar and start helping out with the preparations. Please." Astrid all but begged them

Seeing that there was no talking Astrid out of this, everyone got up and gathered their gear and made their way to the hangar. They all stopped and gave Astrid a hug and some words of encouragement. She thanked them all and followed them to the hangar.

While the others went to help prepare for the rescue effort Astrid made her way over to Toothless and Luna. Surprisingly Hiccup was nowhere to be found around them. Astrid figured he must be somewhere helping to plan to the mission. Walking up to Toothless and Luna she sat down between them and laid back onto Toothless.

She sat there in silence before Toothless broke it.

" **I'm guessing you didn't get to tell him did you."** He stated

All Astrid could do was nod her head in agreement

" **And I'm guessing he is preparing for another dangerous mission."**

Again Astrid nodded

" **Sounds like our Hiccup."** Toothless joked trying to cheer Astrid up.

Astrid smiled a bit but it didn't last. She just stared up at the ceiling.

"What am I going to do Toothless? If I tell him now, he will force me to stay here and still go off on that mission. And I can't let him go off by himself, if he gets hurt or God forbid, gets killed I would never be able to forgive myself." Astrid whispered out

While Toothless didn't have an answer for him she was surprised when she felt Luna's head land in her lap and look up at with sad, yet understanding eyes. Astrid felt a small tingle in the back of her skull and closed her eyes for a moment.

" _ **Worry not my dear, everything between you and your mate will work out in the end. From what Toothless has told me there is nothing that you two can't do. You can tell him about the youngling growing inside after your next mission and all will be okay."**_

Astrid's head and eyes snapped down and stared at Luna. The voice in her head sounded so soft and motherly. Full of affection and understanding as if an angel was whispering in her ear

"Did…Did…Did you just talk?" Astrid said in disbelief staring at Luna

" _ **Well I don't think Toothless sounds like this do you?"**_ she replied sarcastically, and with a smile on her face

Astrid scowled a little

"No but you certainly picked up on his damn sarcasm pretty quick." She huffed out

Luna gave a small chuckle.

" _ **I suppose I did but when he refuses to let anyone near me, and he is the only one I get to talk to, you tend to pick up a few things."**_ Luna replied with a shrug

It just now struck Astrid that she had bonded to Luna and was talking with like it was nothing at all.

"Hang on a second. How come when Toothless bonded to Hiccup and I we passed out but with you all I did was feel a small tingle in the back of my skull?" Astrid asked

" _ **I really don't know my dear, it could be that Toothless had to exert more power to bond with two at one time. It could be that I'm a female and perhaps I have a lighter touch. I really can't say I've never bonded with anyone before and didn't know it was possible until Toothless told me about."**_ Luna replied

Accepting the answer Astrid stared off through the hangar and at her squad who were helping load crates of medical supplies and food rations onto transports that would take them over to the Mandalorian ship.

"Are you sure?" Astrid asked

" _ **About what my dear?"**_ Luna asked back

"That everything between Hiccup and I will be okay." Astrid said in a worried voice

" _ **Positive."**_ Luna said back smiling at her

" _ **Now go and get ready for the mission and when the time comes you will know when to tell him. Don't let it eat you up. We will need you focused my dear if you are to pull of this mission."**_ Luna beamed at her

"Oh alright I suppose." Astrid replied back teasingly

"Oh but just so you know Luna, Toothless is coming with us so I guess that means you are too." Astrid said cheekily before running off

" **Wait I'm WHAT?!"** Toothless screamed in surprise

Astrid and Luna both just laughed.

* * *

They finally arrived at Gigantion. The planet looked even bleaker than it did on the holo-map. All around the planet a ring a debris orbited. Not allowing the Mandalorian ship to get as close as they would have liked.

Sighing Hiccup turned on the intercom to broadcast to the ship.

"Alright everybody we made to Gigantion. Now unfortunately there is a ring of debris surrounding the planet that won't allow us to get as close as we would like. So I want everybody with all the supplies to gather into the transports and meet up at the rendezvous point. We move out in five. Sgt. Haddock out." He ordered

He made his way down to the Hangar and boarded the _Nightfury_ along with the rest of his squad and Toothless and Luna. On their way to Gigantion they had modified the _Nightfury_ to be able to hold both Toothless and Luna comfortably. They were both able to fit into the main room and get in and out with ease.

Taking his usual spot in the cockpit next Astrid, he noticed that Astrid seemed to be getting a little pudgy around her waist. He thought about it for a moment and then brushed it off. He had been unconscious for a very long time, he probably stressed her out and who knows maybe she didn't train as much and just stayed still. He didn't give it too much thought and just brushed it off. He didn't care if she put on weight or not. He loved her and that would never change.

They took off and made their way toward the planet. Passing over the ring of debris they noticed that the debris was not made up of space ships but of buildings and houses. They could even see a number of skeletons floating through space. Closing their eyes and muttering a small prayer for those who died in what had to have been to most horrific way possible they pushed on to the planet below.

Landing on the outskirts of the city they began to set up their base camp. They had finally arrived and Astrid was determined to tell Hiccup come hell or highwater.


	38. Separated

**A/N: Alright guys we are really getting close to the end of the story here, I have about two more chapters after this planned out at the moment there might be more but right now plan on this story being done at Chapter 40. Also big shout out to nightfuryfanfic this person offered to draw up the Nightfury squad and ship and as soon as it is done it will replace the current image of the story. Leave a review and let me know what you think, the end is near guys and i might finish this up sooner than expected i have another story i want to start working on but i also need to finish this first.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

Piles and piles of rumble littered the area that was their base camp. The city was nothing more than a broken shell of its former self. It had taken them two days to clear out the rumble in order for them to build the camp, two days closer to the planet being destroyed. A few of the inhabitants had come up to them to see what all the noise was about. These people looked defeated and very near death.

Their skin was pale and cracked, their bodies had sunken in on themselves and you could count the ribs, their hip bones were protruding out, and on their backs one could count every single vertebrae and see their shoulder blades. The scene was horrifying.

Hiccup and Astrid's heart broke at the sight of them. They walked as though they were living corpses, slowly shuffling their way to the camp. Hiccup turned to his men.

"Alright guys we have to help them out. It's the whole reason we came here. Give them some food and water but not too much. From the looks of things they haven't had food or water in quite a while. If we give them too much we will send their body into shock and kill them inadvertently, and spread the word throughout the camp." Hiccup stated.

He received nods from all those that could hear him. He heard some men and women over the comm links sending out his message. Hiccup walked up to a small boy and girl who couldn't have been older than eight. Hiccup reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a ration bar for both of them. He knelt down and held one in each hand and held them out for them. The boy cautiously approached Hiccup and quickly grabbed the two bars and ran back to the girl and gave her one.

Hiccup gave a sad smile at the sight. He was glad that they took his help, but it was utterly heartbreaking to see little kids have to live like this. Sitting down he pulled up his canteen and offered it again to the small boy and girl. This time they both approached him, though not as slowly and took a seat on both sides of him. The girl reached for the canteen and Hiccup gave it to her first. As she was drinking Hiccup turned to the boy.

"So what are your names?" Hiccup asked softly

The boy looked up at him and studied Hiccup's face. Trying to see if Hiccup had any other motive for talking to them and being nice to them. The boy's face furrowed a bit when he noticed Hiccup's Sniper rifle on his back.

"Why are you here?" The boy asked back

"We are here to help you, all of your people. Your world is in grave danger and if we cannot help you all get off the planet in time, then everybody on the planet will perish." Hiccup replied trying to sound light and reassuring but needing to get the message across.

"What do you mean grave danger?" The boy asked

Just as he finished his question the ground around them began to shake. Pieces of metal and concrete from the buildings around began to fall to the ground and cracks in the ground began to turn into vast fissures. Ten seconds after the shaking started it stopped. Hiccup looked back down at the boy.

"That is why. Your planet is becoming unstable and in less than two weeks the planet will tear itself apart killing everyone that is still here. We are here to help evacuate you all off the planet to a more suitable world for you all to rebuild your lives. We know what happened here, who caused the destruction of your world, The Empire is the reason your world is falling apart. Let us help you please." Hiccup pleaded with the boy hoping he understood.

The boy looked out at his crumbling city how the sun beamed through the broken buildings and highlighted what a desolate place this truly was. The boy stood up and went over to the girl. He gave her a short nod and took the canteen from her and took a small sip and handed it back to Hiccup.

"Carth." The boy said looking at Hiccup

"Carth?" Hiccup replied

"My name is Carth and this here is Mission, we are twins living here in the city." Carth replied

"Where are your parents?" Hiccup asked

"They died in the initial bombing of the planet we have been on our own for two years." Mission replied standing up beside her brother.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Hiccup said placing a hand on each of their shoulders

"It's fine we have each other and that's all we need." Carth replied

"Now I believe there was some mention of an evacuation?" Carth asked

"Yes there is. We are here to comb all of the cities for survivors and transport them to a new world of their choosing. We could really use your help in convincing the people here to come with us." Hiccup stated

The brother and sister looked at one another, smiled and nodded to themselves.

"Alright we will help you." They both replied

"Excellent, lets head back into the camp and meet up with Astrid she will come along and help us." Hiccup said smiling at them.

They started their walk back into the heart of the base camp. Carth and Mission looked around them with awe struck faces. They had never seen a camp like this, or soldiers or just anything like it. Hiccup was walking behind them and just grinned at their reactions, this is what he was hoping their reaction would be and now that he had some of the locals on his side he figured the rest would come easily.

They finally found the Command Center, where Astrid and the rest of the Nightfury squad were. They were standing over a holo-table looking at a read out of the city trying to figure out where the people were. Astrid looked up and smiled when she saw two small children walk into the tent with Hiccup right behind them.

"Well there you are Hiccup, make some new friends did we?" She asked

"Why yes I did as a matter of fact, everybody this is Carth and Mission. They have agreed to help us evacuate the planet and get the locals to come with us." Hiccup beamed to them.

Astrid was the first to come over to them and bend to their eye level

"Hello Carth, Hello Mission I'm Astrid, and just in case this knuckle head behind you didn't tell you his name is Hiccup. The three girls behind me are Ruff, Cami and Heather. The two boys are Tuff and Fishlegs." Astrid said introducing everybody

Carth and Mission went up to everybody and introduced themselves. Astrid was standing by Hiccup watching everybody interact with one another smiling at it all. She saw how Hiccup looked when he walked in with them. He seemed so happy and she couldn't get the smile he had on his face out of her mind. The smile he had was everything she needed to know that Hiccup would love hearing that he was going to be a father.

She leaned into him and was just about to ask him to step outside when she felt two heads poke her at the back of her legs. Turning around she saw that it was Toothless and Luna. She smiled down at them and scratched each of them on top of their heads. She was about to say hello when a scream of terror tore through the air.

"MONSTERS!" Carth and Mission shouted at the top of their lungs

Everybody's head snapped over to where the young twins were and could see them shaking and eyes full of fear as they hid under the holo-table. They followed their eyes and found that they were staring at Toothless and Luna. Understanding why they were so fearful Hiccup went up to the table and bent down to see them.

"There is nothing to be afraid of guys. That is Toothless and Luna and they are our friends. They won't hurt any more than you would hurt each other." Hiccup said in a calm, soothing voice.

"Why don't you both come out and meet them, I know they would both love to meet you." Hiccup finished with a smile

He backed up to give Carth and Mission some space so they could come out at their own pace. After several minutes both of them came out from under the table, holding each other's hand and made their way slowly towards the two dragons.

Hiccup finally now was able to get a good look at them for the first time and could see how alike they both were. They each had golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Carth was a couple inches taller than Mission, and Mission had her hair in a long braid that reached down to the middle of her back. They looked like spitting images of one another. Hiccup smiled and led them to Toothless and Luna.

Hiccup took each of their hands gently laid one on each dragon and stepped away. He watched as Carth and Mission slowly started to pet the two dragons and watched as the fear and uncertainty in their eyes fade away to awe inspired looks.

"This is amazing." Carth whispered out as Mission nodded in agreement

"Hey my head feels kind of funny." Mission stated

"Yeah mine too." Carth replied

" _ **That is normal my dears."**_ Luna responded

The twins head snapped to each other and then back at the dragons

"You can talk?!" They both exclaimed

" **Well not in the way that you two can. You are hearing us in your head. Please don't be alarmed, we both figured it would be easier to communicate with you like this."** Toothless replied closing his eyes.

"Wow." Carth and Mission whispered out

Hiccup couldn't help but smile. The twins had bonded with Toothless and Luna and were now talking to one another as if they had always been able to. He didn't mind that he couldn't talk with Luna he figured that would come in time. He hated that he had to break this up though.

"Alright guys I know that we would all love to stay here like this, but unfortunately we have a job to do and we have to start getting the people off this planet." Hiccup stated

"Everyone will split up into teams and take different section of the city. Ruff, Tuff you guys will take the south side. Fishlegs, Heather, Cami the east. Astrid and I will take the north and the rest of the troops here will head west and bring back everybody. Carth Mission I'm going to need one of you to go with one of the other teams to help convince the people that we are on their side." Hiccup finished.

Though as soon as he was done talking the young twins were shaking and hyperventilating. Hiccup couldn't figure out what was wrong and didn't know what he had done to cause this.

"Hey, hey, hey guys what's up, what has brought this on?" Hiccup asked

"We have never been apart from one another we can't leave each other we are all we have left. Please don't separate us Hiccup." Carth whimpered

Hiccup's eyes widened at what he said. He brought both of them into a hug.

"Oh Carth I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you both. We are still going to need you help however. How about this you can come with Astrid and I, how does that sound?" Hiccup stated

Both Carth and Mission nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright then that is settled. Toothless, Luan I'm going to need you guys to patrol the area and help out in any way you can with the evac and getting people out here." Hiccup stated

" **You can count on us Hiccup"**

Nodding Hiccup sent everyone out in their respective directions. Everybody would end up at one end of the city but only Hiccup and Astrid would end up going through the center.

"Alright guys see you all in a day or two." Hiccup said as he Astrid and the young twins headed out.

They had been traveling for about half a day, the sun was high in the sky and they were nearing the center of the city. They had managed to convince a total of about 500 people to evacuate the planet, thanks in all to Carth and Mission. No one would have listened to them if it weren't for those two. As they neared the center of town they could see the remains of a once massive building. It was the tallest building that they had seen all day. It appeared to be about five stories tall but much like every other building it was bombed and slowly falling apart.

As they neared the massive building Hiccup was still staring at it until something caught his eye. It was a sun glare. The kind that was only reflected off of the scope of a rifle. Eyes widening Hiccup shoved Astrid behind a wall and pushed the kids behind another as he ducked behind his own section as a blaster bolt came screaming down at him and tore through his robotic arm.

Screaming out in pain he looked to both his left and right to make sure everyone was okay, to his relief everyone was but now there was a new problem. While yes everyone was safely hidden behind a wall, none of the wall were connected. There was a gap of about five feet between each section. Hiccup tried to reach out for Carth and Mission but a blaster bolt came flying in as soon as his hand was out from behind the wall.

He managed to yank his hand back in time and started to think of a way out. He tried to call someone over the comm link but whoever was attacking them had jammed their communications. He looked back over to Astrid and the twins and noticed that the twins' section of wall was still intact all the way to a nearby building that would give them cover.

"Carth, Mission I need you both to get to that building and run back to base camp. Get Toothless and Luna and come back here to get us." Hiccup struggled to get that out.

"We can't leave you!" Carth shouted back.

"You have to, otherwise we all die. Please." Hiccup begged them

Mission placed a hand on Carth's shoulder and looked at him with pleading eyes that were begging him to understand that they needed to go. Carth closed his eyes and nodded.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." He stated as they started to crawl away.

Once they reached the building and started running back the direction they came Hiccup let out a small sigh of relief. Though it was quickly replaced by a sharp gasp of pain. Though his left arm was no longer real he could still feel pain in it, and he had just gotten shot in the forearm so it hurt like hell.

He looked over to Astrid who was on his left, he reached over to her only to have to pull his mangled hand back at the last possible second before it was torn apart by another blaster bolt. Astrid's eyes were full of fear and she was panicking. Hiccup didn't know what to do they couldn't run and he was separated from Astrid by a mere five feet, all they could do is wait and hope that Carth and Mission were able to get back to the base and back to them before long.


	39. Revelation

**A/N: I don't think much has to be said here. Also little note if anybody knows what Star Wars game i got the kids name from props to you. I hope I did this right and that you guys like it a lot of thought went into how i would do this. let me know what you guys think about it, and thank you all for reading the story i never thought it would have taken off the way it did. Words can't express how grateful i am that you all liked my story, i have one more chapter planned out with maybe a few Epilogues to go with it but the main story will be done next chapter. i hope you all like Revelation.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

Hiccup and Astrid had been stuck behind their respective walls for hours. Carth and Mission had since been long gone and now all Hiccup and Astrid could do was wait. The sniper that had them pinned down would occasionally rain down a number a blaster bolts just to keep them on edge and not allow them any sense of quiet.

Hiccup never took his eyes of Astrid. She had her leaned up against the wall, staring up at the orange sky with her hands down around her stomach. He was taking in the sight of her much like he did before all of his pervious missions. He memorized all the features of her face, her pale, smooth white skin, her golden blonde hair, and her most stunning feature, her piercing Sapphire blue eyes.

Just as Hiccup was about to reach out for her another rain a blaster bolts kept him from moving his arm. Hiccup cursed underneath his breath and looked down at his mangled robotic left arm. The blaster bolt really did a number on it, there was a massive hole right in the middle of his arm. The blast bolt had fried all the circuits and wires that led to his hand, so he couldn't move his fingers or his hand at all. Whenever he lifted his arm, his hand would just hang down, completely and utterly useless. He sighed and let his head drop, the pain in his arm had subsided thanks to a couple of pain killers he had taken, but he was thirsty and hungry and he could only imagine that Astrid felt the same way.

The sun was starting to set and the bright orange sky slowly turned to a deep midnight blue before finally turning completely black. The sniper still kept firing down on them in intervals of five minutes now, he was going to make sure they didn't get any sleep. Hiccup bringing his head back up, leaning it against the wall and turning over to the direction of Astrid he tried to ease the tension.

"Hey sweetie, how you holding up over there?" He asked softly

He couldn't see her face, but he could see the outline of her and he saw her turn to face him.

"I guess I'm doing about as well as one can in a situation like this." Astrid replied dryly.

"Hey I thought the sarcasm and dry comments were my thing." Hiccup remarked, playing to be hurt.

"They haven't been just yours for a very long time Hiccup." Astrid replied back, softly though Hiccup could hear the defeat in her voice.

"Hey what is with that tone now, Carth and Mission will be back in no time with Toothless and Luna and they will get us out of here." Hiccup stated trying to ease her worries.

Hiccup hated this. He hated being trapped by an unknown enemy, he hated that he could only see Astrid's outline and not her face, he hated that he couldn't be next to her and hold her to ease her mind and comfort her.

"Hiccup how are they supposed to get to us? They have to come back up that same street that we did which will put them in the line of fire of that bastard up there, and for as fast as Toothless and how fast I'm assuming Luna is they and we still don't know what floor that guy is on, and what happens if Carth and Mission get lost?" Astrid said back, her voicing growing in panic.

Hiccup's eyes widen at hearing this. He hadn't thought about how Carth, Mission, Toothless, and Luna were supposed to get back to them to get them out.

"And we can't even warn them about it." Astrid finished

Hiccup forgot that their communications were being jammed. He punched the wall in frustration and let out a long sigh. This situation seemed even worse than when they were captured and branded traitors back on Onderon. On Onderon they didn't think anyone would be coming for them and had accepted their fate, here they knew help was coming, but they also knew that they wouldn't be able to move from their spot and that nobody would be able to approach them.

Hiccup once again hung his head down. He knew Astrid was right on all of those points, there were so many what ifs and not enough answers to settle either of their minds. Hiccup brought his head back up and stared up at the night sky. If it weren't for the fact that they were trapped on a bombed out world that was slowly tearing itself apart he would have been able to enjoy the sight of stars. It was the first time in a very long time that he and Astrid were able to look up in the sky and see the stars.

On Coruscant they lived in the lower the levels and were never able to look at the stars. When they were on the _Leviathan_ they didn't have time to look at the stars during the battle to retake the ship. And on Onderon and Mandalore they were just too busy fighting the Mandalorians, getting captured and branded traitors, escaping the prison, joining the Rebels, freeing Kashyyyk. A small smile grew across Hiccup's face, he was finally able to take in that this might be the first and only time that he gets to truly enjoy the stars. He didn't even budge when the next blaster bolts tore into the ground next to him.

"You know something Astrid?" He asked her

"What?" She whispered out

"I think this is the first time we've ever been able to actually look up at the stars." Hiccup stated

He couldn't see it but he heard Astrid's breath hitch as he knew she looked up and saw what he did. Millions upon millions of tiny white dots scattered across the vast black canvas that was space. Hiccup wished he could have seen her face, if it was half of the reaction that he had when he looked up and saw them he would give anything in the world to see her. He could imagine standing in an open field on the plains of Dantooine, holding her from behind and looking up at the night sky. He could see the way the stars would dance and reflect off of her eyes as she held his hands in front of her and watched shooting star after shooting star whip by the planet.

He continued to look up at the sky as a single tear fell from his eye. He closed his eyes and smiled. He was about to say something when his comm link started blink and buzz. Someone was trying to contact them. Pressing the button without thinking, hoping that it was someone out looking for them he answered the call.

"Sgt. Haddock here, who is this." He said in the comm link on his wrist.

"Sgt. Haddock, I thought you looked familiar through the glass on my scope." The voice responded chuckling at the end.

"Who the hell is this?" Hiccup asked in a clearly pissed off tone.

"Such a shame that you don't recognize my voice. Oh well I guess that is to be expected, we only spoke once during our time at the Crosshairs." The voice responded

'The Crosshairs?' Hiccup thought to himself. It hit him harder than when Snotlout had cut off his arm back on Mandalore. Whoever this was, was an Imperial Sniper!

"You may not remember me but I will never forget you. The way you betrayed the Empire and killed hundreds of my brothers and sisters on Mandalore and Kashyyyk. Better get used to this planet because the only way you are leaving is with a blaster bolt straight through your heart, I already got your arm, how much longer do you think till I reach you or your female companion next to you." The voice said, mocking him

Hiccup's brow couldn't furrow much more even if he tried.

"You won't get away with this, the planet is tearing itself apart and we have enough rations between the two of us to last the remaining two weeks, are you really going to risk your own life for revenge?" Hiccup inquired hoping to make the guy leave

"Yes I am prepared to die on this planet if it means I get to take you with me, Sgt. Haddock." The voice replied with such determination that Hiccup felt utterly defeated.

There was no talking whoever this Imperial sniper was, and if he trained at the Crosshairs with him and Astrid there would be no escape. They would both get shot before they could take two steps. Resigned to his fate Hiccup looked over to Astrid. There were minuscule amounts of light that were forming in the sky and the horizon indicating that the sun was rising.

Hiccup realized that nobody had come back during the night, they didn't hear anything or see anything to indicate that anyone had made their way back just yet. He could at least see Astrid's face and that was more than enough to bring a small smile to his face. Hiccup figured if he was going to die he at least wanted to be with Astrid.

Going against his better judgement Hiccup got into a crouched position and I one swift move he leaped across the gap between the two sections walls. As soon as he jumped there was a single shot that echoed off the bombed out at buildings. Hiccup felt a searing pain in his hip but soon found himself in the lap of the love of his life. Those his comm ling broke his happy expression.

"And now Sgt. Haddock, you will die."

Astrid heard the comm link and looked down at Hiccup's crumbled up form. She noticed how damaged his left arm was from the blaster shot yesterday, and she noticed a hole in Hiccup's left hip. The blaster shot had come from the sniper and he had managed to hit Hiccup. The blaster shot had torn through his hip, and although the hole was fairly small Hiccup was still bleeding like hell.

Acting fast Astrid fumbled around in the first aid kit that she had on her belt and pulled out some gauze, bandages and enough wrappings to hold them in place. She tore the gauze into two pieces and put one on each end of the hole, she took two bandages and laid them over the gauze. Then she was able to wrap them with some flexible wrappings that went around Hiccup's entire waist twice. She wrapped it tight enough to put some pressure on the wound to hopefully slow down the bleeding.

She scooped Hiccup up and held him against her chest and began to cry. She couldn't believe that he had down something so utterly stupid!

"Why would you fucking do something that?!" She screamed at him

Hiccup only looked up at her with a small smile on his face.

"Because I love you, and there is nowhere else I would rather be." He said softly

Astrid's tears slowly made their way down Hiccup's back she couldn't help the sobs that racked her body.

"Hiccup please you can't die." She whimpered

"I don't think I have much of say in the matter Astrid." He replied back dryly trying to lift her spirits

"How are you even able to joke about something like this?" Astrid said chuckling slightly

"Guess it's just what makes me, me." Hiccup replied

Astrid lost it at that. Her cries became harder, her tears flowed like a river, and her entire body was shaking.

"Hiccup I'm so sorry." She whispered out

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Hiccup asked very confused

"I should have told you long ago, but you were so busy and I didn't want to worry you any more than you already were. You were so focused on Toothless and getting him back then you passed out for four weeks, and when I tried to tell you so many other times we either got interrupted or I was afraid that you wouldn't let me come with you and." Astrid was cut off by Hiccup who had placed a finger on her mouth silencing her.

"Astrid what do you need to tell me?" Hiccup asked

Sighing Astrid lifted Hiccup from between her legs and placed him on her left side. She took his right hand and slowly placed it on her stomach and rubbed her stomach with his hand. She waited for it to click in his mind what she was trying to show him.

The sun had just begun to crest over the horizon bring with it a new day and for Hiccup a sudden revelation. Astrid is pregnant.

Hiccup's eyes grew wide in shock. He kept his hand moving and looked back up to Astrid to confirm what was going through his mind.

"Yes Hiccup." Was all she said.

Hiccup's eyes went back down to her stomach and now that he was looking at it he could clearly see the small baby bump that was forming in her lower stomach. Tears quickly flooded past Hiccup's eyes and a massive smile grew across his face. He started to laugh as though he couldn't believe it.

"Really Astrid?" Hiccup asked with baited breath

She just nodded to him as she looked away ashamed of herself and afraid of how he might react. She quickly felt two arms wrap around her and bring her in for a huge hug. Not knowing how to react Astrid just brought her arms up and returned the hug.

When Hiccup broke the hug he just stared into her eyes and brought her in for a long passionate kiss. This was certainly not the reaction that Astrid had been expecting but she wouldn't knock it. this was better than anything she could have hoped for.

"You're not mad at me?" Astrid asked

"How could I possibly be mad at you Astrid? This is by far the greatest thing that I have ever heard." Hiccup responded

"How far along?" Hiccup asked

"A little under three months. I had some suspicions for a little while before we left for Kashyyyk the first time, knew for sure before we went back the second time, then there was that four week period where you were knocked out." Astrid replied as she wiped her eyes.

Hiccup looked down at her stomach and brought his lips down to give it a light kiss. Astrid was carrying their child and he couldn't be happier about it. Now he just had to make sure that Astrid got out alive and unhurt.

"Hey mystery sniper you still there?" Hiccup said into his comm link

"Of course I want to make sure that you die Sgt. Haddock." The voice replied smugly.

"I have a deal for you." Hiccup said

This concerned Astrid as her head snapped over to Hiccup to see what he was planning. All he did was wink at her.

"You want me, you don't need the girl. If I step out from behind this wall and give myself to you will you let her go free?" Hiccup suggested

"Hiccup NO! You can't do that I need you!" Astrid exclaimed

"I have to make sure you get out of here Astrid, I couldn't live with myself if you or our child got hurt." Hiccup said softly

"So do we have a deal?" Hiccup said back into the comm

Astrid was staring at Hiccup crying her eyes out, she didn't-couldn't raise this child without Hiccup.

"Deal Sgt. Haddock." The voice replied

Hiccup made to stand up but Astrid pulled him back down.

"Please don't go out there Hiccup please don't, I can't do this without you." She said tears streaming down her eyes.

"It is the only way to make sure you and the little one are safe I have to. I love you Astrid I wish that I had given you this a lot sooner." Hiccup replied as he reached into one of the pouches on his belt.

He pulled out a little box and inside laying against a black velvet background laid a beautifully engraved silver ring. The ring had symbols for Coruscant, Onderon, and Mandalore engraved on the sides. Inside the ring the initials _H.H_ and _A.H_ could be seen. The center stone was a beautiful Sapphire, one that Astrid had never seen before. She looked up at Hiccup as she slowly took the ring out of the box.

"Hiccup…its beautiful, I've never seen a Sapphire like that before what kind is it?" Astrid asked tears of joy streaming down her face.

"It is very unique. You'll never find another Sapphire like that in the galaxy that is because there is only one, the one on your finger right now. That Astrid is The Ankarres Sapphire. I don't have time to explain what is or how I got it but look it up when you get out of here." Hiccup said as he kissed her before standing up and walking out from behind the wall.

He walked forward a few feet and stood standing tall. He didn't even feel the pain in his hip all he could think about was getting Astrid and his child to a safe place and if this is what he has to do in order to make that happen so be it.

"Goodbye Sgt. Haddock." The voice said over the comm.

"Goodbye Astrid." Hiccup whispered.

Hiccup just barely heard it. A small high pitched whistling coming from behind him. Something came screaming in from behind him with such speed and ferocity that it knocked him to the ground. Whatever it was crashed into the building bringing it down. Hiccup could hear the sniper over the comm panicking as the building was falling down all around him. Hiccup, still face down brought his head up slowly when he felt something land in front of him.

"Toothless." Hiccup said with a small smile on his face.

" **You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?"** Toothless asked sarcastically as he smiled down at Hiccup.

Hiccup chuckled at that.

"Fuck man I try to get rid of you and you come and rescue me anyway?" Hiccup replied back chuckling to himself.

"How is Astrid?" Hiccup asked quietly.

" **She is fine Luna is with her."** Toothless replied

"I take it Carth and Mission finally made it to you guys." Hiccup stated

" **Yeah early this morning Luna and flew out of camp faster than we ever have before to race here to you guys, and by the looks of things got here just in time…I take it Astrid told you."** Toothless replied

Hiccup nodded, the smile had yet to leave his face as he looked back at Astrid who had just mounted Luna.

"Toothless let's get out of here." Hiccup said as he mounted him

" **Couldn't agree with you more my friend."**


	40. Rise of The Night Fury

**A/N: Well here we are the final chapter. I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long for this. I'm super happy with how this turned out and I can't thank you all enough who took the time to read and review and give me ideas on how to expand the story. razor 95, Anonymous noob the 2nd you two guys gave me ideas that I would never have thought of so for that you have my most sincere thanks. I plan on having a few Epilogues pop up here and there but have no real timeline of when they will show up. Thank you all again for reading the story. If you would please leave a review and let me know what you thought of story as whole, I would like to know how it came off and if at any point I confused anyone so that way i can do better in my future stories. I'm rambling now so without further ado I hope you all enjoy Rise of The Night Fury.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

Toothless and Luna gently took off from the ground and headed back toward the base. Hiccup could not stop staring at Astrid, all his thoughts were occupied by the fact that he was going to be a father. The smile on his face reached his ears as he chuckled softly to himself. The pain in his hip made itself known again and Hiccup cringed as the pain shot through him.

"Come Toothless let's hurry up and get back so I can get my arm and hip fixed." Hiccup grunted out.

Toothless gave an affirmative grunt and sped up slowly so that way he would not cause Hiccup anymore pain then he was already in. They flew past Astrid and Luna who both looked stunned at what the boys had done. Not wanting to be out done Astrid nudged Luna to pick up the pace and catch. With a powerful flap of her wings Luna rocketed off in an attempt to catch them.

When they finally caught up to the boys Astrid had a grin on her face for catching them though it did not last. Her face fell into one of worry as she looked over and saw how Hiccup's face was pulled back as he was fighting through the pain of his injuries. Astrid cringed whenever she saw Toothless get rocked by a sudden wind and the pained expression and grunt that Hiccup let out. She felt bad for thinking he had challenged her to race and that she forgot that he was injured.

She leaned into Luna more telling her to speed up so they could reach the camp first. An hour later she reached the camp and jumped off Luna and sprinted to the nearest medical tent and told them to prepare for Hiccup. 20 minutes after she arrived Hiccup and Toothless landed in the camp and unlike Astrid who jumped off her dragon, Hiccup practically fell off of Toothless only to be caught by one of the soldiers who was nearby.

He helped Hiccup limp over to the medical tent and laid him down on the table. Astrid was right there with the medical staff helping them place instruments and get bandages ready for him. When she looked up from the table she was working on to see him on the medical table she stopped what she was doing and walked over to him and grabbed his non mangled real hand. Hiccup managed a pained smile and reached up to caress her face. Astrid leaned into the touch and took in a long, slow, deep breath as she gripped his hand for all she was worth.

She had to back away when the nurses and doctors began to swarm over Hiccup. They had to remove his robotic arm before they could remove his armor. They were very lucky that the arm was able to pop out so they didn't have to cut it off. They removed all his armor and left him in his under clothes. The bandaging that Astrid had done in the field was now dark red and sopping wet.

As they cut away the bandages the wound began to pour blood as they had removed the pressure. Working fast they brought out a cauterizing tool and singed both sides of the wound stopping the blood flow. They were working so fast that they forgot to numb the area and as a result Hiccup felt them burn the bleeding wound closed. Hiccup sucked in a breath and gritted his teeth and let out a muffled moan as they cauterized his wound. After 30 seconds which felt like 30 hours to Hiccup the burning sensation was gone and he felt them stitching his wounds and placing bandages over them.

His brow was sweaty and his hair was sticking to him, he opened his eyes with a great deal of effort and scanned the room for Astrid. He found her sitting in the corner of the room looking down at her left hand and staring at the ring he gave her. It wasn't the way he wanted to give it to her but at the time he didn't see it happening any other way. He was brought out of his thoughts when he went to reach something on his left side but was confused when his arm didn't hit anything.

He looked over to see that his arm had been removed. His memory came back like a fierce storm as he remembered getting shot and his arm being utterly useless. He looked around for the head doctor or anyone for that matter who could fill him in. A nurse who had been checking his heart monitor was his ticket.

"Excuse me miss but can you tell me what will be done about my arm?" Hiccup asked

"Oh sorry dear I don't know let go find the doctor he will be able to tell you more." She replied

"Thank you." Hiccup said in turn.

The nurse left the room leaving just Hiccup and Astrid in the tent. The air was thick and felt awkward and Hiccup for the life of him couldn't figure out why. Astrid had yet to look up from her hand and Hiccup couldn't draw his eyes away from her. He mustered up some courage and called out to her.

"Hey." He said softly

His voice brought her out of her stupor and she looked up at him with unshed tears in her eyes. She looked broken, like something had just been taken from her.

"Hey come here, what is wrong Sweetie?" Hiccup asked as he extended his remaining arm out to her.

Astrid got up slowly and pulled a chair close to the bed and laid her head down gently at his side. Hiccup started to massage her head and run his hands through her thick blond hair and couldn't help but smile.

"Astrid, what's wrong sweetie?" Hiccup asked getting slightly more worried

Astrid shifted her head so it was still on the bed but was looking up at Hiccup. Her tearful expression really had Hiccup worried. What could have possibly happened between escaping and now?

"I'm so sorry Hiccup." She whispered out

Hiccup cocked an eyebrow as he couldn't figure out what she could possibly be apologizing for.

"Astrid sweetie for what?" Hiccup whispered back.

"I should have told you sooner." Astrid whispered out

"I should have told you sooner and stopped you from coming here. Everything would have been so much easier. But I was afraid that if I told you, you would make me stay on the ship over Kashyyyk or send me back to Onderon and you would still come here." Astrid said as she closed her eyes, tears falling down them.

"I don't deserve this ring for lying to you about something so big." Astrid spilled out as she lifted her left hand and went to pull the ring off.

Hiccup's eyes widened at her implication and with his remaining hand he covered her ring and stopped her from taking it off. He slowly lowered her hand back down to the bed and took the hand that had the ring on it in his. He ran his ringer over the ring but did not look up at her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I realize how difficult I had made it for you and you are probably right I would have made you stay while I left." Hiccup said softly.

"But don't you ever think that you don't deserve to be happy or that you don't deserve that ring. Astrid you are hands down the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I can't tell you how many nights I laid awake just looking at you and couldn't believe that you wanted to be with me. Before Toothless was taken on Kashyyyk I was planning on proposing to you, because I didn't want to be anywhere that you weren't. I will always need you and love you. Astrid we are going to have a child together. If it weren't for the fact that my hip hurts like a bitch and I can't walk real well I would running all through the camp with my arm in sky screaming at the top of my lungs that I'm going to be a father." Hiccup said as tears of happiness blurred his vision.

Astrid was staring up at him tears freely falling, her mouth had gone dry as she didn't know how to respond to Hiccup.

"I love you Astrid and nothing in the galaxy will ever change that. This isn't the way I wanted to do this but I simply can't wait another moment." Hiccup said as he raised her hand.

"Astrid Hofferson…will you marry me?" Hiccup asked smiling from ear to ear.

Astrid couldn't hold it in any more, sobs racked through her body and tears fell from her face and onto the bed. She took her hands and wrapped them around Hiccup and cried into his shoulder.

"Yes." She said barely above a whisper.

Hiccup pushed her away slightly and looked into her eyes for a moment before taking the back of her head and moving it toward him. He brought her in for what was the sweetest, longest and most passionate kiss he ever gave Astrid. Time stood still as he kissed her all her wanted was for this moment to never end, because in this moment everything was peaceful. There was no war, no hurt, no betrayal, no death, there was only them. There was only the two of them, soon to be three of them and Hiccup could not be happier.

He broke the kiss and moved his hand to the side of her and rubbed the tears off of her face and away from her eyes. His smile never dissipated as he stared into the eyes of his Fiancée, who in turn could not stop smiling. There moment was broken by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Looking over to the entrance of the tent the head doctor was standing there waiting for their moment to end.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything?" He asked cheekily

Hiccup smiled and looked over to Astrid and the ring she wore proudly.

"Just in time doc, so what's up, what can be done about my arm?" Hiccup asked.

"Well you might have already figured this out but we don't exactly have any spare arms lying around." The doctor said sarcastically

"And here I thought I was the only one who ever used sarcasm." Hiccup mumbled

Astrid punched him lightly in the shoulder and shushed him. Hiccup feigned looking hurt but smiled and looked back at the doctor.

"So I think we will send you back to Onderon. They dealt with this already and will have a better idea of how to treat you." The doctor stated

"Okay fair enough but how about me walking around how long am I going to be confined to crutches or a wheel chair?" Hiccup asked.

"A wheel chair won't be necessary, though you will want crutches for about three weeks and even after that it will still be a bit sore and tender. You will be out of action for a little while Sgt. Haddock." The doctor explained

"Alright then when do we send me back to Onderon?" Hiccup inquired.

"In about two hours, the sooner we get you there the better." The doctor replied

"Hey wait a minute can't we just stick Hiccup in a bacta tank for a day or two to heal him?" Astrid asked recalling that the last time he was injured that was how they treated him.

"Well we could but that still would not erase the soreness of tenderness that he would have after he gets out, not to mention that the blaster shot went through his hip bone. The Bacta would only heal his surface wounds and not much else." The doctor explained.

Astrid's mouth formed a perfect "O" and her faced turned red with a bit of embarrassment. The doctor laughed as he left the tent leaving the two alone yet again. They both soon fell asleep for a short nap before they would be taken to back to the _Nightfury_ and be on their way to Onderon. Carth and Mission are the ones who ended up waking them. They came in giggling their heads off as Toothless and Luna were playfully chasing them. They ended up screaming at the top of their lungs to wake up, which scared the hell out of Hiccup and Astrid.

After some careful movements and arranging they managed to get Hiccup up on a single crutch and he slowly walked out of the tent with Astrid supporting him. They made it to the _Nightfury_ and to Hiccup and Astrid's surprise the entire squad was already on board even Carth and Mission. Heather and Cami both had huge smiles on their faces when they saw Hiccup rub Astrid's slowly protruding stomach when they sat down in the main room.

They squealed and flocked over to the both of them only to stop dead in their tracks when they noticed the ring on Astrid's finger. They squealed even louder as they begged for details and also demanded what the hell happened to Hiccup.

Hiccup and Astrid both took deep breathes as they told them the story of what happened after they had been separated. Everybody gasped when they heard about how the big reveal went and were shocked when they heard that Hiccup was going to sacrifice himself in order to save Astrid and his child. The time had come for them to depart so Hiccup and Astrid once again made their way slowly to the cockpit and set took off for Onderon.

 _(Three days later)_

The journey had taken three very long days to reach Onderon in which not much was done but sit back and hope that the people of Gigantion would agree and evacuate in time since the planet would be gone by the time Hiccup was healed. Carth and Mission were in awe the entire trip looking out the cockpit window, running around the ship, getting to know everyone better, and of course spending time with Hiccup and Astrid.

It didn't take long for Hiccup and Astrid to become attached to the young siblings. They started looking at them as if they were their own and couldn't help but worry what would happen to them once they landed. Where would they go, who would look after them? All this thinking about Carth and Mission got Hiccup to wondering about his own child that would be born in a few months. He didn't want his child to grow up in a galaxy ruled by the Empire, but he also knew that he couldn't just leave Astrid to take care of the child while he went out and on what would only end up being increasingly dangerous missions. He couldn't do that to Astrid or the child. Hiccup knew what he wanted to do now all he had to do was talk to Astrid about it.

When they landed back at Te Cerar a medical team was there to greet them and walked them back to the hospital. It didn't take long for them to find an arm that was similar to the one Hiccup had the first time. It was easy to replace as it was popped back in and locked into place. Hiccup rotated his shoulder a few times and wiggled his fingers and brought his hand into a fist, testing out the new arm. After a few diagnostic checks everything was deemed to be working perfectly and Hiccup was allowed to leave. They didn't have to tell him twice he had grown tired of being in hospitals, medical bays, and tents.

With Astrid's help he slowly limped out of the hospital and back to barracks for some much needed rest.

 _(Three weeks later)_

Hiccup finally didn't need the crutch to help him walk around anymore. He wasn't limping and he felt no additional pain in his hip. He had been over the moon about and couldn't wait to just be able to walk again. In those three weeks Hiccup and Astrid had gotten even closer to Carth and Mission and the topic of what would happen to them had been brought up. That had been only a few days ago when Hiccup and Astrid asked them.

 _(Flashback)_

Hiccup, Astrid, Carth, and Mission were all sitting in the barracks alone and playing a simple card game. Hiccup and Astrid knew they needed to talk to the two about this they just were having trouble bringing it up. In truth they hoped that Carth and Mission would want to stay with them but they had prepared themselves if they choose differently.

"So Carth, Mission Astrid and I have a question for you both." Hiccup stated as he placed his cards down and looked up at Astrid.

Carth and Mission looked at each other and followed Hiccup's lead and placed their cards down on the table and looked at the two of them.

"Okay what is it?" Carth asked

"We were wondering what you guys wanted to do. As in where do you want to go now that your planet is…gone." Astrid said carefully. She knew the destruction of their world was still a sensitive subject.

Carth and Mission looked at one another and their happy mood instantly fell.

"Do…do you guys not want us around anymore?" Mission asked sadly

"No sweetie that is not it at all. We do want you around but we just didn't know if you guys had family elsewhere in the galaxy and wanted to be with them." Hiccup replied reaching across the table and taking one of their hands in his.

Carth and Mission both looked up in what could only be described as shock. They hadn't expected that answer. In truth they were expecting Hiccup and Astrid to get rid of them as soon as possible.

"We thought that you guys would want to get rid of us the second you got the chance." Carth replied softly.

Hiccup and Astrid couldn't believe what they were hearing. Why would they ever believe that?

"Carth why would you think that?" Hiccup asked

"It just made sense I guess. You guys are the basically the leaders of the rebels, why would you two want two little kids that would do nothing but hold you back." Carth replied hanging his head down.

Hiccup was stunned and pulled his hands back and into his lap. He guessed that it made sense on some levels but lucky for Carth and Mission they or Astrid for that matter did not know that he had already made a decision on the matter.

"Come here guys." Hiccup said as he held out his arms.

Carth and Mission both got up slowly and sat in the laps of Hiccup and Astrid.

"We could never get rid of you guys. You both are far too wonderful for something like that to happen to you. Astrid and I both want you to stay with us, but only if that is what you guys want." Hiccup said softly

Carth and Mission instantly threw their arms around the two of them and brought them into massive hugs.

"Of course we want to stay with you two." They both mumbled into their shirts.

Hiccup and Astrid returned the hugs and whispered back.

"Then stay with us you shall."

 _(End of Flashback)_

That discussion was a few days ago and Hiccup and Astrid couldn't be happier. Hiccup was on his way to the Command Center to tell Avida about his decision. He knew she wouldn't be thrilled but in the end he knew she would be okay with it. He took a deep breath and walked into the Command Center to find Avida standing over a holo-table. She was going over plans and reports of battles that were going on and being planned. All throughout the galaxy the Empire was on the run. They didn't know how to compete against this many enemies and with more growing every day and the shipyards at Kuat destroyed they had no way to replace the ships they were losing.

Hiccup walked up to her and brought her out of her work.

"Hey Avida. How's it going?" Hiccup asked

"Oh hello Hiccup I didn't see you come in. Things are going great the Empire is on the run and more and more star systems are joining us every day." She beamed at him.

"Good, good, hey do you think I can pull you away for a few moments to talk in private." Hiccup asked in a low voice.

Avida glanced at him and the desperate plea in his eyes. She nodded to him and led him back to her office and locked the door.

"Alright Hiccup what can I do for you?" She inquired.

Hiccup took a deep breath and tried to figure out how he was going to say this. He had a plan before he walked in here but now that he was here his mind went blank. After a few moments he figured to be blunt was his best option. Looking back up at her with a determined gaze he let it all out.

"Avida I can't thank you enough for all that you have done for me, Astrid, the twins, Heather, Cami, and Fishlegs. What you have done I will never be able to payback. That being said however, with Astrid being pregnant and Carth and Mission wanting to stay with us…I don't think I can do this anymore." Hiccup said

Avida cocked an eyebrow and leaned forward.

"What are you saying Hiccup?" She asked cautiously

"I'm done fighting." He said clear and determined

"I can't continue to fight and leave Astrid and my child not to mention Carth and Mission on their own while I go off on mission and fight the Empire. It's not fair to them and it's not what I want anymore. I've been injured and lost so much already but now with what I have gained I can't bare the thought of leaving them or losing them. Astrid and I have always talked about starting a family and settling down. Well we have that now and I want to be with them. I'm sorry Avida but I just can't go on anymore." Hiccup finished

He waited for Avida to lose her shit. Waited for her to start screaming and yelling at him for leaving the cause, call him a coward, he was prepared for that. What he was not prepared for was for Avida to start laughing softly. She sat there laughed for a moment or two before letting out a long sigh.

"Oh Hiccup, I would be more surprised if you wanted to keep fighting." She stated

Hiccup was dumbstruck.

"You aren't made at me?" He asked still in shock.

"I could never be mad at you Hiccup. Hiccup you say you can't repay me for the things I have done for you? No Hiccup I can't repay you enough for what you have done. The only reason that our cause has flourished is because of you and Astrid. You made the Empire beatable, you showed the galaxy that they do not need to be afraid anymore, you deserve what you have with Astrid, and you deserve the family that you have gained." She said softly

Hiccup didn't know what to say, he hadn't been expecting this at all.

"Thank you Avida." He whispered

"If you want I can help you and Astrid find a planet that is far out of the main fighting areas so you can live in peace." Avida offered.

"Thanks Avida, but I already have an idea of where I want to go." Hiccup replied

"Oh and where is that?"

"Dantooine." Hiccup said

Avida smiled and nodded her head.

"Thank you for all you have Sgt. Haddock now go off and be with your family. I also expect to get a wedding invitation when the time comes." Avida said with a wink as she stood up and stuck out her hand.

Hiccup smiled and stuck his out as well.

"Count on it." He replied

They shook hands and Hiccup turned to walk out the door. Hiccup left the building with a huge smile on his face and walked into the barracks practically skipping. He was glad when he saw that only Astrid was in the barracks. He walked over to her and placed the biggest kiss he could on her.

"Hiccup what has gotten into you?" Astrid asked laughing

"Sit down milady and I will tell you." Hiccup replied

He sat her down and told her everything. That he was done fighting, he didn't want to leave her or lose her, he wanted to settle down with her and the twins and start their family on Dantoonie. When he finished his story Astrid flung herself into him and cried against his shoulder.

"That means so much to me that you want to leave and be with me. I didn't know what you were going to choose." Astrid cried against him

"It will always be you Astrid, I'll always choose you." Hiccup said as he kissed her head.

"So when do we tell the others?" Astrid asked as she wiped her face

"Yeah the thing is they kinda already know." Hiccup said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Astrid chuckled and settled back into the chair.

"When do we tell Carth and Mission?" Astrid asked

Not a moment later the aforementioned twins came bursting through the doors and right over to Hiccup and Astrid. Carth flung himself into Astrid and Mission into Hiccup.

"Hi guys!" They shouted

"Well hello to you as well." Hiccup replied.

"What you guys up to?" Mission asked.

"We were actually about to come and find you two because we have something to share with you." Astrid replied

"Oh and Carth sweetie, you probably shouldn't go throwing yourself into a pregnant woman doesn't do the baby any favors." Astrid said with a smile.

"Sorry Astrid." Carth said softly

"It's okay dear now we know right?" She replied

Carth nodded his head and sat back.

"So you guys said you had something to tell us." Carth stated

"Right you are Carth. Tell me how would you guys feel about moving away?" Hiccup asked

"Moving away…to where?" Mission asked

"Well Hiccup and I talked it over and we want to move away from all the fighting and settle down with each other and with you guys and start our family. We would move to the peaceful world of Dantoonie and live out our lives doing whatever it is we want. How does that sound?" Astrid asked

"Really…you think we are part of your family?" Mission asked taken aback.

Hiccup and Astrid both nodded and the twins both shrieked with joy and started jumping up and down.

"When do we leave?!" Carth shouted

"Well it will be a little while we have to get in contact with people on Dantoonie to sell us some land and have them build us a house big enough to accommodate all of us as well as Toothless and Luna, but I bet we can be there in about oh three months. Which is perfect because that would put us there just before Astrid would be due." Hiccup stated

The twins nodded their head vigorously and couldn't wait to leave.

 _(Three months later)_

The time had come for Hiccup, Astrid and the twins to depart for Dantoonie. They were sad that they were leaving behind their friends but they wanted to stay and continue to fight which was fine with Hiccup and Astrid. Heather and Cami promised to visit them often so did Fishlegs and Ruff and Tuff.

Hiccup and Astrid were just finishing packing up all of their belongings when Avida stepped into the barracks.

"This is it huh big moment." She said with her arms crossed while leaning against the doorway smiling.

"That it is we are super excited and I know Astrid can't wait to leave and get there. She is so ready to have the baby." Hiccup said with a chuckle

"Only a little bit longer huh, have you thought of any names?" Avida asked.

"A few but we are waiting to see if it will be a boy or girl." Hiccup replied

"We want it to be a surprise." Hiccup finished.

Avida stepped over to him and brought him into a hug.

"Take care of yourself Hiccup." Avida whispered

"I will." Hiccup replied as he returned the hug

Astrid stepped out from their room and came up behind Hiccup.

"It's time to go babe." She whispered.

Hiccup nodded and released the hug. He stepped back and picked up his bags. He still had his trusty sniper rifle, all of his armor, and the Dark Saber, he figured he better hold onto it just in case. Astrid gathered up all of her weapons and armor along with all of their clothes that they bought within the past three months for them. Carth and Mission each had a small duffel bag each filled with clothes and toys.

Avida led them out of the barracks and to the surprise of Hiccup and Astrid right into a huge celebration. All the warriors and troops that were still on Onderon had formed a path that led right to the _Nightfury_ ship with the _Nightfury_ squadron waiting at the loading ramp. As they were led through the crowd of people everyone was celebrating them. Thanking them for all they had done and wishing them the best of luck.

The walk took longer than usual but that was okay with them. When they reached the loading ramp Heather and Cami were both an emotional wreck as Hiccup and Astrid each hugged them.

"Hey it will be alright, this isn't goodbye forever, just goodbye for now." Astrid said as she hugged them

"It will be a little lonely around here without you guys." Heather stated as she wiped her tears away.

"It will be lonely without you guys too, but we will see each other again, you already promised to visit and hopefully when the war is over we can see each other a lot more too." Hiccup replied

They all nodded as they hugged and said their goodbyes. Toothless and Luna were already aboard the ship and waiting to take off to their new home. Everyone cleared the ramp and left Hiccup, Astrid, Carth, Mission standing atop waving goodbye. Fighter ships flew overhead and set of fireworks. Carth and Mission stood in amazement and Hiccup and Astrid just laughed as they looked down at Avida who just shrugged her shoulders. They turned into the ship and closed the loading ramp. They set their bags down and walked into the cockpit to see a small gift wrapped and placed on the center console. Hiccup reached down and unwrapped the gift and couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes.

It was a framed photograph of the entire _Nightfury_ squad. It had everybody. Fishlegs, Hiccup and Tuff standing, with Astrid kneeling down in the center with Cami and Heather on both sides of her. It even included Avida, Toothless, Luna, Carth, and Mission all standing around in front of the ship. At the bottom of the frame a small inscription was etched into it.

 _The Rise of The Night Fury will never stop._

It was a simple saying but one that spoke volumes to Hiccup. This was his family and from the moment that he and Astrid made the fateful decision to join the Empire so long ago at the moment. The Rise of The Night Fury had begun and now it will never stop growing, as the next member of the family was on his or her way. Hiccup turned to Astrid and kissed her softly.

"Ready milady."

"Always."

He fired up the engines and rose above the planet. He punch in the coordinates for their new home and shot off into the Hyperspace lanes ready to start his life with his Family.


	41. Epilogue: Perfect Moments

**A/N: Hey guys here is the Epilogue that I promised. I still can't believe how many people liked this story, it blew my mind and gave me confidence to write my other stories which you should all check out by the way. So some other big news, I have decided that there WILL be a Sequel to this story. It will take place a few years after the end of this Chapter and other than that I don't want to spoil too much of the plot other than Hiccup and Astrid will end up back in the fight. (Scans the crowd for razor95) Ah there you are razor, I know you sent me that message as an idea for a one-shot or an Epilogue but I have decided to use that as a main point for the sequel. Thank you for the idea it will be very helpful. Now the sequel will not be written until some time next year as I have some other stories I want to write, but for now sit back relax and enjoy this little bonus chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you think I read them all.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

The ship landed on the platform that had been built off to the side of their new house and all six occupants couldn't get out the ship fast enough. On solid ground once again they all stared up at the new home. It was massive, two story house with a basement and stretched for over 50 yards. The fields and rolling hills around the house would provide an excellent area for the kids and dragons to play in and still remain in view of the house for the most part.

Taking Astrid's hand Hiccup led his family into their new home. Carth and Mission dashed through the doors and were running up and down the long corridors. The house had an ungodly amount of bedrooms and storage places. The floors were made of a deep midnight blue tile, while the walls were a snow white. The only windows were on the second floor as per Hiccup's request. He still had to have a good vantage point, he couldn't knock all of his sniper habits.

He carefully led Astrid up the stairs to their room which was the second floor. The room was breath taking, it was surrounded by windows that looked out amongst the fields, and it would give them a gorgeous view of the rising and setting sun. Astrid dropped her bags on the floor and let out a small gasp in surprise. She brought her hands to her mouth and couldn't stop the tears of joy that formed in her eyes.

Hiccup came up to her and wrapped an arm around her while pressing a gentle kiss to her temple.

"I hope you like it." He whispered to her.

"This is more than I could have ever dreamed of babe." Astrid replied, wiping the tears away.

Hiccup proceeded to give Astrid a full tour of the house. The house had everything they could ever want. It had security cameras that covered every square inch of the house, it had an armory, a small shooting range, and even a wrestling ring in the training room. There was even a small medical room with a droid. The kitchen and living areas were absolutely divine. The living room was hardwood with a fire place and a massive viewing screen that hung above it. The kitchen was right next to it and was an open concept, so one could look into it if they wanted. The light fixtures and the appliances all brand new.

The smile never left Astrid's face as she sat down on one of the many couches in the living and gently caressed her now very swollen belly. Hiccup sat down next to her just as Carth and Mission came running into the living room and stopped right in front of them.

"WE KNOW WHAT ROOMS WE WANT!" The young kids shouted out with joy.

"Okay, okay you guys can show us here in a mom- Ah!" Astrid exclaimed as she bent over slightly and held her stomach a bit tighter.

"Astrid what's wrong?" Hiccup asked, clearly worried.

Astrid simply smiled up at her Fiancée and brought his hand to her stomach. The tiniest of kicks could be felt on the palm of his hand and the smile and look of unconditional love couldn't have been wiped off Hiccup's face even if the galaxy was being destroyed. He looked over to Carth and Mission who were looking at him with confused gazes, he motioned them over to him and took each of their hands and placed them on Astrid's belly.

The children felt the kicks and the similar look of happiness and awe washed over their faces. The smiles they had couldn't possibly have been any cuter and sparkle in their eyes told Hiccup and Astrid that they would be fantastic siblings. But Hiccup and Astrid's hearts melted when the twins bent over and spoke to their baby brother or sister.

"Hey there little one." Carth began.

"We are going to be your brother and sister." Mission followed.

"We are going to have so much fun together, we'll teach you how do everything." Carth said as he rubbed Astrid's belly.

"I personally hope you are girl so that way the girls will rule the house." Mission whispered.

"No mattered if you are a boy or girl we can't wait to meet you. We don't know what you look like but I know that Mission and I already love you. So come on out already and stop giving mom a hard time." Carth said jokingly.

Hiccup and Astrid had tears well in their eyes. It was one of the sweetest and most adorable things they had ever witnessed. Hiccup brought his arms around his family and pulled them into a massive hug. He kissed the tops of each of their heads and smiled thinking his life couldn't get much better.

* * *

 _(Three Weeks Later)_

Today was the day they were finally bringing the baby home. It had been an exhausting process but everyone was simply over flowing with joy. When Astrid had gone into labor they had to rush her out to the _Nightfury_ and take her to the nearby settlement of Khoonda. They had a better doctor staff and knew of Astrid's pregnancy. It was only a short 20 minute ride on their ship and it was the longest 20 minutes of Hiccup's life so far.

Astrid had been in labor for 12 hours and even though Hiccup knew she was fine he still couldn't help but worry for her. When the head doctor emerged saying he could come in Hiccup's entire body froze with anticipation. His feet felt like they had ten ton weights on them, his mouth had gone dry, and his hands started to sweat. He swallowed and slowly made his way to the delivery room and gently pushed the doors open.

Astrid was still on the bed but she looked like she had just gone through the Battle of Kashyyyk all over again. Her hair was frizzy and matted. Her bangs stuck to her sweaty brow, her breathing was slow and deep but the smile on her face and the small bundle in her arms caused Hiccup's heart to leap into his throat.

Astrid looked up and with a smile that was so warm it could melt the snow and ice and Hoth she waved him over. Hiccup took a tentative step forward but eventually made it to the bedside and knelt down so he was even level with the small bundle in Astrid's arms. Astrid looked down and smiled and cleared her throat to get Hiccup's attention.

"Hiccup would you like to meet your daughter?" Astrid asked soft and sweetly.

"D-D-D-Daughter." Hiccup gasped out as tears of joy filled his eyes.

Astrid turned the bundle toward Hiccup and carefully placed it in his arms. The baby was sleeping and all that could be seen was her face and both of her hands that were sticking just out of the blanket. Hiccup started to laugh with joy as tears spilled out of eyes and fell onto the blanket. His daughter had dark Auburn hair just like he did, her skin was smooth and white just like her mother's, and he couldn't wait to see what her eyes looked like.

He took one of his fingers and gently nuzzled her tiny face with it. As he was tracing the outline of her face one of the tiny hands reached out and grabbed hold of his finger. Hiccup caught his breath as he looked down at the small appendage and smiled infinitely.

Astrid was basking in the sight of their child grabbing hold of Hiccup's finger, she knew it was a moment he would never forget but now she knew they had to come up with a name for her.

"You know we never did decide on a name." She whispered.

"Only because we wanted it to be a surprise." Hiccup answered back, eyes still on his daughter.

"Well we know now, any of them stick out at you." Astrid asked.

"One actually." Hiccup admitted.

"Oh really, well then I guess you can name her." Astrid said with a smile.

Hiccup almost gave himself whiplash with how fast his head snapped up at her. Astrid just giggled and waved him off.

"I just get to name to next one." She said with a shrug.

Hiccup would have fainted if it weren't for the fact he had his first born in his hands. He smiled and looked down at the child.

"Welcome to the galaxy…Meetra Haddock."

* * *

 _(Two months later)_

Today was the most important day of Hiccup and Astrid's lives. Today they were finally getting married. The had decided to hold the wedding on Dantooine on a hill that over looked a small pond they had found one day while they were out hunting.

They also decided on a small wedding as well. They didn't want a lot fuss made about it but they did still want to celebrate with their friends. So they invited the entire _Nightfury_ squad, Avida, and some of the friends they had made on Dantooine. Heather, Cami, and Ruff all squealed with excitement once they saw Astrid clutching Meetra. They almost got into a fight over who got to hold her first.

Fishlegs and Tuff simply walked up to Hiccup and pulled him into hug, while Avida gave him a short nod and a warm smile. Hiccup ushered everyone into the house quickly so they could get changed and head to the location.

Chairs were set up in the field at the bottom of the hill. Hiccup and Astrid were standing at the top holding hands while an official over saw the proceedings.

"Now then the Bride and Groom have each written their own vows. As Hiccup has made it very clear, ladies first." The official said with a small gesture to Astrid.

"Hiccup…we've known each other for so long now that I can't seem to remember a time in my life where you weren't in it. It still seems like a dream to me but I know with each passing day and every time I look upon our daughter, I know that no dream could possibly be this perfect. We've been through everything together. We fought in battles, been declared traitors and have faced death so many times I think I lost count." She said with a chuckle.

"I love you Hiccup. I always have and I always will and nothing in this galaxy will ever make me change my mind. I'm yours now and forever." She finished as she slid a ring onto his finger.

Hiccup had to bring one of his hands up to wipe the tears out of his eyes. The official looked over to Hiccup who gestured for him to begin.

"Astrid… I don't think the words exist in any known language for me to describe how I feel about you. I've tried to find the perfect combination of words for on this day and even still I don't think they will truly express what you mean to me, but I'll try to put my feelings to words. To put it simply Astrid, I love you. I have loved you for long now that it seems impossible to recall a time where I didn't love you. You mean everything to me in this galaxy, I would give up everything, if it meant that you could have everything. I would walk from one end of the galaxy to the other if it meant I would get to see you. You are hands down the best thing that has ever happened to me and I will never stop trying to prove to you how much I love you and our family." Hiccup said softly.

"I love you Astrid. I always have and I always will and nothing in this galaxy will make me change my mind. I'm yours now and forever." Hiccup finished as he slid her ring onto her finger.

"By the power entrusted to me I know proclaim you man and wife! You may kiss the bride." The official said smiling at Hiccup.

Hiccup didn't waste a second and brought Astrid to him and captured her lips with his own. The crowd jumped up and shouted with glee while Toothless and Luna flew overhead and released a shower of flower petals that fell softly down to the earth. Hiccup released Astrid and took her hand and started to walk down the hill.

"Mrs. Astrid Haddock." He mused lightly.

"I think I could get used to that." She smiled at him as they walked toward their friends.

In this moment everything was perfect and nothing could ruin it.

 **A/N: Bonus points to anyone who knows where I got the name for the Daughter ;p. Alright guys now this is truly the end I hope to see all of you when I write the sequel and as of right now the working title is Dawn of The Night Fury. But that might change, Until then Peace.**


End file.
